The Resurrection
by AnomalyWhiz
Summary: The team narrowly avoided disaster at New Dawn but the fight isn't over yet. The creatures just keep on coming. The situation only becomes more complicated when an old friend returns from the dead. Familiar faces reappear but the team will need all the help they can get. It looks like the future is in trouble again...
1. Chapter 1

James Lester strode confidently down the polished hallway of the Anomaly Research Centre. His shoes clicked lightly on the linoleum flooring. He pushed open the swinging double doors and entered the main operations centre affectionately dubbed the hub. As always, the space was a buzzing hive of activity.

Glass workstations held various pieces of equipment and half-completed inventions. Technicians and other personnel working the science division milled around, scribbling on clipboards and doing various tasks. Despite the apparent mess, he knew it was an efficient and organized system that functioned like a well-oiled machine and felt a swell of pride before allowing himself a slight smile.

His features quickly settled back into an emotionless mask though. After all, he had a reputation to uphold. Someone in this hubbub had to appear well cultured.

His looked up to the bay of monitors positioned in the centre of the room. Jess Parker sat alertly on her chair in front of the Anomaly Detection Device, her fingers confidently tapping keys and monitoring the screens.

The young woman's petite frame and brightly coloured outfit seemed to contrast the complex computer system yet she had proven her tenacity on a number of occasions. The screens displayed a confusing multitude of screens, diagrams and charts which he himself couldn't make head or tail of. He stepped up to the computer.

"Morning Parker." He greeted.

She jumped slightly then turned and smiled cheerfully at him

"Lester, you scared me! Good morning! I just got some coffee, would you like one?" She replied

Her usual bubbliness was almost infectious and the corners of his mouth lifted upwards momentarily as he took the steaming cardboard cup then quickly frowned once more.

"Well chop chop! Get back to work Parker!" He instructed.

She rolled her eyes when a commotion from the doors drew his attention. The facility's ingenious idiot, Connor Temple, sailed in, perched atop a battered skateboard.

"Lester, Jess morning!" He called to them.

He turned to wave and overbalanced, careering into a workbench. The workstation toppled with a crash, spilling broken glass across the floor while he sprawled across the broken glass.

"Connor!" Jess exclaimed.

She sprang from her seat and ran to help her roommate.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, gently taking his arm.

He moaned and slowly sat up while she watched anxiously.

"Oww, yeah m'fine." He muttered

He reached up and gingerly touched his head. His fingers were stained with blood. Her eyes widened.

"Your head's bleeding!" She exclaimed

"It's okay Jess m'fine." He insisted

"No we've got to get you to the infirmary right now." The field coordinator replied firmly

"Temple get to the medical bay. That's an order." Lester instructed

He sighed and got up, picked up his skateboard before limping off in the direction of the infirmary. The director rolled his eyes.

"Jess, get someone to clear this glass up." He told her.

She nodded then her eyes softened as she watched Connor limp away.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She asked quietly.

"Temple? Certainly, you can't get rid of him. Unfortunately. "He quipped.

She rolled her eyes knowing he was only joking. With that, he turned and marched up the steps into his private office and sat down in the relative peace to fill in some paperwork.

Abby Maitland smiled as she stepped into her office. The desk was littered with various reports on matters like feed and creature inventory. Several animal crates were stacked in one corner and specimen slides and a microscope sat on a bench. The space was small but felt like a sanctuary. Animalistic bellowing sounded from beyond the revolving doors and she tapped a command into the keypad to open the airlock to the creature containment facility.

The menagerie itself comprised an entire floor with a facility where creatures where held and an adjacent laboratory for analyzing biological samples from the creatures to study their anatomical features, their chemical makeup and genetics as well as to concoct treatment if any of the animals fell ill.

She entered the holding facility. A familiar green lizard swooped down onto the table. She smiled affectionately at her pet

"Hey Rex." She said to the reptile.

The lizard trilled at her and she tickled the reptile under the chin before he swooped back into the rafters. She turned to the nearest cell and gazed down through the window at the captured mammoth.

The staff had affectionately dubbed the animal Monty as he was the menagerie's longest resident. The creature had lived in the facility for the last five years and during that time it had survived an explosion in the building during Helen Cutter's brief takeover, before being transferred to the new building a year later after the A.R.C. was temporarily decommissioned, then restarted as well as surviving Phillip Burton's culling attempt to destroy the creatures then survived an incursion in the facility by prehistoric beetles and then surviving another incursion less than a month later of deadly predators from the future.

Aside from Rex, the beast had been stranded in the present day longer than any of the other creatures. Though it was far from tame and was still a wild animal, it had come to recognize those it saw on a daily basis and showed affection towards her and the other keepers.

The animal snorted through its trunk and flapped its small ears. The pachyderm looked almost lonely. Her smile fell and she sighed sadly to herself. These extraordinary animals spent their entire lives confined in these enclosures with poor lightning, an unnatural diet and little space.

After the worldwide anomaly event they had taken in a number of animals including a Kaprosuchus, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Smilodon, several raptors, a woolly mammoth and a male Dracorex as well as a dozen Galliminus, a giant prehistoric armadillo, an Elasmotherium, a giant predatory scorpion, an Ankylosaurus, two dire wolves, an Arthopleura, a Scutosaurus, a docile juvenile Triceratops, three terror birds, one stranded pterosaur, an arboreal dinosaur and a female Coelurosauruvus. She was somewhat hoping the female lizard would breed with Rex.

They were running out of space for these creatures. Almost all the enclosures were full. Soon they would have to start placing animals together in enclosures like how they kept Rex with the mammoth or find a new facility to keep these extraordinary yet deadly animals. Despite her respect these magnificent beasts, she was under no illusion of their power and ferocity.

She had always been aware of the risks of working with these animals but her year in the Cretaceous had taught her even more about some of the creatures she encountered on a daily basis. She moved to the next enclosure where the Dracorex roared back at her through the glass and took a defensive stance.

In the adjacent cage, the two Diictodons, Sid and Nancy, played in a corner, wrestling and tumbling over one another. The two creatures spotted her and cooed. At least they seemed content. She moved across to a nearby enclosure where a green lizard was flying around. It landed on the window and she smiled.

Below it, the Triceratops shook its horned head and snorted. The sabre toothed cat in the next enclosure circled unhappily and uttered low growls. Upon spotting her, it roared a challenge and swiped at her with its clawed paw. However she was unafraid, knowing it couldn't jump high enough to reach her or break through the glass

Suddenly her pet coelurosauruvus trilled and whistled. Turning, she saw him hovering by the door.

"Rex? What's going on?" She asked the lizard.

She moved to the window and spotted her fiancé limping down the corridor. She frowned and instantly noticed his pronounced limp and how he clutched his head. She ushered the lizard back into the enclosure alongside the Mammoth and sealed the airlock. She stepped out in the hallway.

"Connor?" She called to him.

He froze and quickly straightened his posture, realizing how much trouble he was stuck in as she marched up to him.

He swung around to face and stood straight, gritting his teeth at the searing pain in his left leg

"Abby! Abby hi." He said calmly. His eyes darted around nervously "I was, just, on my way to the lab."

She however wasn't fooled and; looked at his posture.

"You're hurt. She murmured.

He sighed reluctantly and nodded before cringing at the pain returned sharply. She placed her hand against his cheek

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him gently.

"I thought you might be mad at me." He said.

"Why? How'd this happen?" She asked him.

He sighed and she noticed his skateboard and rolled her eyes.

"Connor, how many times have I told you not to ride that thing at work!" She chastised him frowning slightly.

"I know I'm sorry Abby." He apologized looking at her pleadingly.

After a moment, she relaxed and smiled.

"All right. Apology accepted. But don't scare me like that again! I thought you were seriously hurt." She said.

"Might be actually." He said.

She rolled her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips

"Come on let's get you to medical." She said.

She slung his arm around her shoulder and supported him as they headed to the infirmary.

Captain Hilary Becker strode through the hallways of the Anomaly Research Centre. Walking tall and straight with hands held behind his back, he was a model of discipline and efficiency. He thought himself the way all soldiers should be though he never let pride overtake him. His father Steven Becker had always advised that pride came before a fall so he always looked for ways to improve himself.

He passed the menagerie and sighed. Despite the reinforced lead walls, he could still the roaring and animalistic bellowing. He sighed and shook his head, he himself had overseen the transfer of nearly a dozen new creatures to the menagerie. He knew the facility couldn't didn't have space to keep many more.

He wondered if Lester had a backup plan. Plus, there were more dangerous animals now including a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex. If it escaped there would be absolute carnage. The dinosaur would easily break out into the streets and rampage through London.

He considered himself personally responsible for the health and safety all the personnel at the facility so he checked the efficiency of all the snipers, rifles and other conventional weaponry in the armoury. He practiced with all weaponry and ensured correct functioning.

He consistently checked the comms units for efficiency so communication between team members or the team and Jess was never an issue. He carried out security tests and practiced the drills for all possible scenarios; hostile takeover, incursion, menagerie escapee. He oversaw all creature transports to prevent escapees.

He drilled all his soldiers mercilessly with mental and physical tasks to keep them physically fit as well as alert and sharp minded so they could operate at full capacity during anomaly alerts and could think and react quickly if events took an unexpected turn. He tested all the new electro muscular disruptor weapons.

He always checked Abby had closed the airlock for the menagerie so no dangerous creatures escaped their confines. He still remembered the last time when the Dracorex bolted. He had never been so worried in his life. Admittedly, the beast was a herbivore but it was easily taller and heavier than a human and heavily armored with a pair of horns atop its skull. He considered personally involved, especially with the main field team, some of the first real friends he'd ever had. He'd already failed three of them; first there was professor Cutter, then Sarah Page and finally Danny Quinn.

He was never very close to professor Nicholas Cutter. He'd initially seen him as distant, eccentric and reckless, but as he grew to know him, he came to respect him for his depth of care towards the team, his goodwill and kindness behind the aloofness. He'd been deeply saddened when the professor was shot and furious at himself for allowing such a major slip up in security.

However, he was drawn to Sarah instantly, her sparky personality, warmth and friendly nature had meant he bonded with her. He'd had no romantic feelings towards her, their bond was purer and deeper like a sibling bond. Her death had torn him apart; days afterwards were like a living nightmare and he struggled to live with himself.

If he closed his eyes he could still vividly picture the scene; _the oppressive silence in the debris of a crumbling city, a breeze whistling mournfully through collapsed homes like a wailing banshee, rats running down the street. Suddenly, gunshots sounded, men screaming, blood chilling snarling and high-pitched clicking, those evolved futuristic bat-like predators leaping from the crumbling buildings, soldiers falling left and right._

He had grasped her hand and dragged her behind him in a mad dash through the debris littered streets, dodging and ducking, running with Sarah's hand grasped firmly in his. They had made a desperate dash for freedom back to the anomaly site and could see the light glimmering in the distance then an awful growling sounded and a mammalian creature resembling a demonic aye aye jumped down from the rusting wreck of a crashed car.

They had both skidded to a halt and she sheltered behind him as he drew his pistol and fired at it but it moved with incredibly agility, ducking and dodging his shots. The creature suddenly disappeared before suddenly reappearing with vicious snarls. Shots had no effect then she uttered a final, bloodcurdling scream. The camouflaging beast had gone behind him and mauled her in a matter of seconds with its razor sharp claws.

She lay in a crumpled heap on the ground with terribly wounds. One look told him she was losing blood fast. He screamed with rage and blasted the creature several times at close range, knocking it back. He heard an unearthly clicking close by followed by snarling. The gunshots hadn't gone unheard. The predators were on their way. The creature uttered a mournful scream as it died.

He knelt by her side and remembered blood pooling everywhere. He recalled holding in the tears and trying to stem the blood from her numerous wounds. He remembered her hand slippery with blood and how she told him to find the others and to take care of himself before drawing her last breath.

Amazingly, when he limped back through the streets in a haze, bloodied and limping badly, he stumbled through in a haze and literally collapsed on the floor. As Lester ran up in alarm at the fearless captain's sudden collapse, he recalled mumbling "she's dead" and feeling a moist tongue licking his cheek. He'd thought he was dreaming as he lost consciousness but upon waking he'd learnt a bloodied dog trailing a broken leash had followed him through the time fracture to the twenty first century. He had been confused as Connor had told him those predators would have hunted most animal species to extinction but suddenly remembered.

Canine units were used by the original team to find the predator during the first incursion. Helen Cutter had revealed they used sound to track prey by emitting high pitched sounds like their ancestors, the bats. The dog had the uncanny ability to pick up these sounds and alert the team. By using a team of highly trained German shepherd dogs, Captain Tom Ryan, Stephen Hart, professor Cutter, Connor Temple and Helen Cutter had found the nest of predator offspring allowing them to lure and kill one of the adult creatures.

Upon their trip to the future they had taken an army service dog, a German shepherd, with them. The dog had strained on its leash and barked wildly just as the first predator attacked. He'd assumed it was eaten by one of the predators. By after its handler was killed fighting, the dog had fled and successfully avoided the creatures. Then it had tracked him and followed him through to the present.

He had taken the dog out of service and kept him. Unlike Lester, it had seen the horror he'd witnessed so he felt more able to talk to it than any other person. He knew it sounded insane. He still had the animal, named Lightning, at home. He'd never had a pet of his own but now he understood why some people valued dogs so much.

At first he had strongly disliked Danny for his recklessness, lack of respect and disregard for protocol and regulations. But he'd come to recognize his fierce loyalty to the ARC, his care for the team and his deep sense of responsibility, a feeling Becker could relate to. He recalled the crushing disappointment when he never returned. He remembered the happiness when he finally came back and their brotherly reunion though quickly remembered his rank as captain and he hid his joy behind his discipline though the former police officer paid his composure no heed and joyfully slapped him on the back.

He had grown stronger during an entire year and a half living in prehistoric times, fighting, avoiding or running from giant terror birds, aquatic reptiles and mammoths, to name but a few, and nearly bowled him over to everyone's amusement. Despite his initial annoyance, he couldn't help the happiness at reuniting with the last member of the team. He'd never quite understood why Danny returned to the past to find and reconcile with a brother who regarded him with hatred but he respected his decision. He just hoped that they would see him again one day…

Shaking himself from his stupor, he continued and entered the hub. He strode up to Jess sand smiled warmly, his first smile of the day.

"Hey Jess." He greeted her.

She turned and her eyes lit up with unbridled happiness.

"Becker! Hi! Morning. How are you? I'm really good!" She said rapidly.

"I'm fine Jess." He replied simply.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a candy bar wrapped in purple paper.

"No orange" He told her with a smile.

She grinned, eagerly opened the chocolate and bit into it. As she ate she kept smiling at him and felt unease at his will to hold her and kiss her soft lips versus his strong sense of fear at getting too close to people. He was a soldier and a figure of authority. He couldn't afford to be drawn into relationships. He swallowed hard as her smile sent unease shooting through him. He gazed at her and could almost inhale her rose flavoured perfume. The scent was intoxicating and he threw caution to the wind as if entranced. Before long, their eyes locked. Hazel brown met light grey and they found themselves leaning towards each other. Her breath caressed his cheek…

The klaxons sounded and crimson lights flashed, lighting up the facility. He jerked upright with a start as though waking suddenly and quickly settled into a stoic expression and stance as he grabbed his black box. Matt raced up, barely winded.

"What have we got Jess?" The team leader asked in a flat tone as he scanned the screens. He was as always business-like and efficient. He seemed almost robotic then Emily joined them, as always tall and proud and loyally at Matt's side yet elegant and lady-like at the same time. Jess meanwhile gave a series of commands

"Coordinates 765432196, New Forest, no civilian population. I can't monitor the anomaly or any creature activity though." She reported.

Abby ran up breathing heavily and Connor joined her a moment later. Both were winded. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Everything ok?" He asked in his thick accent.

"Yeah. We were just in the infirmary. I hit me head" Connor explained.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The captain questioned.

He wouldn't have Connor out fighting ancient creatures if he was wounded. He nodded as he caught his breath

"Yeah m'fine." He insisted.

"Connor are you-" Abby began.

He pressed his lips against hers and cut her off. The others either chuckled or rolled their eyes. After a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss then he pulled away

"M'fine." He replied and grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her flustered look.

"Come on." She replied crossly.

The team grabbed their EMD weapons and ran to the elevators and headed down to the parking garage. Moments later, two shiny black sports utility vehicles sped from the garage out onto the streets to the forest. The vehicles pulled up at the forest and the team clambered out. Connor checked the handheld detector.

"It's this way." Connor told them.

Nodding he set off, Becker and Matt held the EMD weapons aloft and scanned the foliage for creature activity.

They soon found the anomaly. The dancing crystalline shards floating in a clustered ball seemed captivating yet for the team that knew of the terrifying threats behind the light, they were as terrifying as they were beautiful.

"Jess, no sign of incursion." Matt spoke into the earpiece.

"Copy that." She replied

"What was that?" Emily asked suddenly.

Her senses and reflexes were sharpened beyond belief after years of living in prehistoric times. Instantly the team, tensed and raised their EMD weapons. Suddenly the leaves rustled. Crackling and rustling echoed through the forest. Connor moved closer to Abby as she gripped the trigger on her EMD.

Suddenly a loud snarl sounded and a grey blur streaked into the clearing.

"Look out!" Matt shouted.

Becker fired but missed the agile creature as it landed in a crouch on the forest floor. The animal was a huge cat of some sort and was slightly larger than a lion. Its lithe yet powerful body rested on stocky limbs and powerful claws were unsheathed. Its furry pelt was patterned with striking sports like black smudges. Its large rounded ears swiveled back and the beast opened its jaws to reveal slavering fangs.

"Dinofelis!" Matt exclaimed.

"It's a sabre-tooth" Abby added.

Connor gulped realizing he was unarmed and exposed. Abby swiftly moved in front of him with her weapon raised. Becker raised his EMD and fired. The beast sidestepped and crouched "Becker!" Matt yelled. The soldier threw himself down as the creature pounced. He scrambled back up, grabbed his EMD and blasted the creature, knocking it over. The others heaved an audible sigh of relief.

Suddenly its forelimb twitched and it sprang back to its feet, baring its teeth. "Damn it!" He shouted. A huge burst of blue light lit up the clearing as Abby suddenly fired several times as it crouched to pounce, blasting the creature off its feet as it uttered a pitiful yowl. The soldier paused to regain his breath and nodded thankfully at the team leader.

"Is Becker okay?" Jess asked in a trembling voice.

The team grinned and the soldier rolled his eyes.

'I'm fine Jess." He replied but made a note to talk to her later. He got up

"Let's send it back." The captain said.

Together, Matt and Becker grabbed the huge feline's forelimbs and dragged it up to the anomaly. Despite their strength, the animal was huge and after several long moments of grunting, heaving and cursing, they pushed the unconscious cat through the lights.

"So that's it then?" The captain asked.

Suddenly loud hooting resounded through the trees.

"Apparently not." Connor said.

Becker groaned and raised his EMD.

"Up there!" Abby cried, pointing towards the treetops.

The team, spotted a large figure resembling an ape or a primate swinging through the treetops hooting and grunting. The pointed their weapons to fire and knock it out of the trees before it could drop down to attack them.

"Guys hang on!" Connor suddenly shouted.

Becker rolled his eyes "What is it Temple?"

"I think I know what it is and it's not dangerous." He replied.

Suddenly, the creature dropped down onto the forest floor in a crouch. Becker tightened his grip on the EMD. Stuff Temple. If the thing attacked, he was going to blast it on the highest setting possible. Then to their astonishment, the ape rose and walked towards them on its hind legs. The ape had a light coloured coat and humanoid limbs with fingers and toes on the feet. The face was more ape-like but bore some resemblance to humans. The primate stopped a meter away and hooted at them so clearly hadn't learnt to speak yet.

"I was right!" Connor exclaimed gleefully.

Matt looked shocked

"It's a hominid." Abby murmured.

"What?" Emily asked.

"It's an ancestor of modern humans." Matt explained.

Becker was unconcerned. Getting over his initial shock, he took aim. Humans were dangerous too. Look at Helen Cutter who's manic plan to alter the course of evolution by poisoning the earliest known humans to prevent humanity's rise had nearly unleashed utter chaos on the universe which could have erased the entire timeline and cause untold devastation to the history of life on earth

Then there was Oliver Leek who had sent private mercenaries to anomalies and collected dangerous prehistoric creatures as well as predators from the future to further his own position in government by threatening to unleash the beasts, one by one, onto the population. If they had got out, there would have been nobody left. Only Stephen Hart's noble sacrifice had contained the predators and creatures and saved them all from the madman's gladiatorial games.

Then there was Phillip Burton whose multi billion pound scheme to manipulate the anomalies to obtain free boundless ecofriendly energy to solve the current energy crisis had nearly sterilized the planet and strangled all the world's life with toxic dust storms that would have forced the survivors of humanity underground. Matt had seen the destruction caused by New Dawn first hand; the toxic air, the dwindling water, the vicious predators that stalked the land.

Finally, there was Ethan who travelled through time, killing dozens and wreaking havoc.

"Becker no!" Abby yelled.

"Becker mate if you kill this creature you could wipe out all of humanity!" Matt yelled.

He baulked and despite his distrust of the ape, he lowered his EMD. Connor was grinning and nearly hopping with excitement.

"I can't believe it, a real human ancestor. Danny must have seen these when he went to stop Helen. Real Australopithecus afarensis!" Connor exclaimed.

"It's spectacular." Abby murmured, fascinated. Even Matt seemed intrigued.

"The anomaly must lead to the Pilocene." The futuristic man commented.

"What creatures lived back then?" Emily asked

"A prehistoric ancestor of elephants called Deinotherium that could weigh many tonnes with backward curving tusks protruding from its lower jaw and a much shorter trunk as well as well as Alcynotherium, a grazing mammal that walked on its knuckles like a gorilla." He replied

He'd seen so many creatures from the earth's distant past including a pack of Utahraptors, a cave bear, a herd of Iguanodon, several great auks and a thylacine to name but a few and even creatures from the future, but this, the first hominid, was beyond all those experiences.

"It's remarkable, this ape with a brain no bigger than an orange will eventually give rise to the dominant species on the planet" The team leader mused.

The way he phrased made Becker stop and admire the hominid for himself. It was now crouched and observing them. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Matt spun around and raised his EMD. He spotted a dark shape flitting through the bushes

"What is it?" Becker hissed.

The man from the future shook his head. He had no clue. The foliage was too thick. Connor stood close by Abby.

The hominid grew agitated, shrieking and slapping the ground before getting up. That did it. Becker was instantly convinced the presence in the bushes was a carnivore, if not a Dinofelis, then maybe some other predator. He fired at the highest setting to blast the thing back into the prehistoric past.

A flash of blue light lit up the entire clearing and a agonized shriek echoed through the clearing, uncannily like an infant's wail, not the ferocious roar of a wild predator and was followed by the hominid's own agonized screams. As the light faded and the others looked around, Becker realized his mistake.

The tiny body a of a young ape lay sprawled in the middle of a clearing, charred and deathly still. The hominid gave a terrible wail and ran to the infant, picking it up and cradling the body in its arms, cooing softly and trying to revive the infant. With a horrible stab of guilt, Becker realized the ape was its mother.

Tears filled Abby's eyes at the heart-breaking sight and Connor folded her into his arms as he solemnly watched. Matt looked shaken and Emily looked horrified. The mother hominid had given up trying to wake her dead infant and turned to them with an agonized cry as if asking why they killed her infant.

Then her eyes grew cold, scrambling up she charged with a wild roar. A flash of light suddenly blasted her backwards onto the floor. Becker swung around. Matt lowered his EMD with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Matt-" Emily began in a shocked tone

"It had to be done. She was going to kill him. Its maternal instinct. I had no choice. Let's send the bodies back" He said flatly.

The futuristic man walked over and surprisingly tenderly scooped up the infant and gently dropped it through the anomaly. Next he dragged the mother hominid's body through the anomaly. Becker looked around and noticed Connor was looking at him with shock and fear in his eyes.

He wasn't angry like he would've expected. He was afraid of him. That was even worse and Emily too looked at him with sudden caution. Abby wouldn't even throw a glance his way. He looked down at his hands. He had killed an infant and not just a baby dinosaur or a mammoth calf but a hominid infant, practically a family member. He swallowed hard and looked to his teammates

"I didn't know, I was sure…" He began but his voice trailed off.

"It's ok. It's fine." Matt assured him curtly.

He still looked sad though Becker guessed it was more from his own sadness than anger.

"You were just doing your job. I can understand that. I've got no hard feelings." Matt continued

Hearing the logic in his argument, the others save Abby nodded.

"I suppose. I had to kill a young mammoth once when I visited a cold time. I didn't want to but I was starving and would soon die of cold. I had no choice and I had to run when its mother charged at me. I'll accept it wasn't your fault." Emily said.

Matt nodded. The man from the future realized she must have visited the Pleistocene, a historical time when many ice ages swept the planet and giant mammals such as Smilodon and woolly mammoths ruled the earth.

"I know you were just trying to protect us. I get it and its ok but just, look before you shoot next time eh mate?" Connor said gently.

The captain nodded solemnly. Abby pulled away from Connor's chest and scowled at him through red rimmed and watery eyes

"It's just an infant, you won't learn. You were going to kill the Dracorex even though it was hurt. Doesn't change anything." The zoologist spat.

She coldly stormed back to the vehicles.

"She'll come round eventually." Connor said sadly.

Becker nodded. Connor trudged back to the vehicles and grabbed the locking machine. He tapped the key and it shrank to a condensed ball of whirling light.

"Jess we're on our way back" Matt reported.

"Copy that. How'd it go?" She asked.

The team leader sighed heavily and closed his eyes

"We'll tell you when we get back Jess. Send some soldiers here to monitor the anomaly until it closes." He said curtly.

Then pointedly switching off his commas he climbed into the car and they drove back.

No sooner had they arrived, the klaxons sounded. Matt groaned.

"There aren't any escapees from the menagerie." Jess said, scanning the security footage.

"So anomaly then?" Matt asked.

She nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened

"Oh my god, guys it's here, it's in the ARC!" She exclaimed with wide eyes

The team sprang into action. Becker checked the charge of his EMD and ran. Matt turned to the others.

"Jess initiate lockdown then stay with Lester. Don't leave until I give the order. Emily, go and wait in the menagerie. It's probably the most secure place here. Connor stay here and only lift lockdown on my command. Abby you're with me." Matt ordered the team. His firm tone left no room for argument. Connor gave Abby a quick kiss on the cheek

"Be careful." He told her.

"You too." She replied.

She turned and followed Matt. Jess started lockdown, gave him a reassuring smile and headed for Lester's office where the director stood watching with a concerned look on his face

Metal shutters descended over the windows and doors clicked shut. Emily raced to the menagerie. Her physical fitness ensured she got there in record time. She got into Abby's office as the system locked the door. She sighed as the overhead lights blinked out, plunging the room into darkness. She'd spent many nights sleeping outside, sometimes in the wilds of an unknown period with all manner of dangerous creatures all around so the darkness didn't frighten her.

But she was concerned for Matt. He was the fearless team leader so he wasn't scared. She knew he'd seen horrors in his home time that far exceeded the threat posed by any person or dinosaur but even if he wasn't afraid of dying, she couldn't lose him. They were both victims of the time they'd lived in that prevented them from living free lives and that connection drew them together. She just hoped he would be okay.

Through the dim lightning, she watched as Rex soared around the enclosure before it landed on the glass. The lizard titled its head and chirped curiously at her. The giant Mammoth trumpeted in the background. Thanks to Abby, she had learned that not all creatures were ferocious and deadly.

Most animals, like the mammoth or Dracorex, only attacked when provoked. Some were even fairly cute such as Rex or the Diictodon. Even the carnivorous animals weren't evil or sadistic. They only attacked out of hardwired instinct.

Matt and Abby raced to the laboratory where Becker was stood in front of the flickering light with EMD held at the ready. They could feel heat pulsing from the anomaly as if the anomaly had opened near or in a source of heat such as a firestorm. They had to be ready. Panicked or injured creatures could charge through.

Suddenly the lights pulsed and they tensed, readying their weapons. Suddenly a figure stumbled through the lights and collapsed. He was a tall and lean middle aged man with blond hair that neatly framed his face. His black shirt and khaki trousers were caked with ash and he was obviously injured. A growing pool of blood was rapidly forming around him.

Matt and Becker ran to help the man.

"Connor lift lockdown. Jess, you and Lester can come out now. Emily, it's okay. You can leave the menagerie. Jess we need medics now!" Matt barked into his comms.

Then Becker turned the wounded man over and they caught sight of his face. Abby's eyes widened in astonishment. Becker baulked and even Matt nearly dropped his EMD in shock.

"That's impossible!" The team leader exclaimed.

"It's professor Cutter…." Abby murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

.

The trio stood in stunned silence for a moment, simply staring at the figure slumped on the ground in front of them. The man looked exactly like professor Nicholas Cutter. All his features were identical to that of the deceased professor. He was even wearing the same clothes Cutter had been wearing on that fateful day. There was one problem, professor Cutter was dead.

His psychopathic wife, Helen Cutter, had detonated a bomb in the Anomaly Research Centre to stop the team's work. Ironically, the core team and almost all the staff escaped in time. Even the mammoth and giant scorpion in the facility had survived as their enclosures had been reinforced with lead after Abby's repeated requests for extra security in the holding cells. Only Helen herself had been knocked unconscious by the white hot force of the explosion.

The compassionate professor had gone after her to save her only for her to turn on him and shoot him in the chest with a pistol before fleeing. Connor had gone back inside to find him and had found the dying professor. The two had sat together one last time even as the burning building fell to pieces around them, whereupon Cutter had entrusted Connor to continue his work before dying in his arms.

Connor had carried his body from the flaming ruins and the team had mourned his death together. Yet here he was, clearly wounded but unmistakably alive. The man's pained groans snapped the team from their reverie. Becker grabbed the man and turned him over. He had been shot in the chest just below his left lung and was rapidly losing blood. Only Abby stood where she was as if frozen with shock.

"Connor you can lift lockdown. Lester and Jess can leave the office and tell Emily she can leave the menagerie." Matt barked into his earpiece

"Did anything come through?" The director questioned

"Not something, it's not a creature. Someone did."

"What? Is it anyone we know? Is it Danny?"

There was a slight pause.

"Matt, who is it?" Jess asked

"It's professor Nick Cutter" He replied clearly but in a shaky voice

A shocked silence followed.

"Did you just say professor Cutter came through?"

"That's right James."

"….I don't bloody believe it. Even death can't keep him out of my hair!" He exclaimed

The sarcasm was just a façade however and fooled no one, the shock and happiness in his voice was evident despite his attempts to disguise it

"But Cutter is dead, isn't he? I've read the files. Helen Cutter shot him?" Jess questioned sounding shocked

"I know Jess but he's back somehow. We'll discuss this later. Right now we need medics, he's suffering a bullet wound and he needs urgent medical attention.''

"What! Get medics there, now!" Lester yelled in a panic

"The medics are on the way now Matt. W-will he make it?" Jess asked shakily

"We'll see Jess. Connor? Listen mate you need to lift lockdown now!" Matt shouted into his earpiece

Finally the overhead lights flickered into life and metal shutters rolled back from the windows. The door to the lab clicked and two medical personnel burst in. Becker stepped back with blood soaked hands. He was working quickly and efficiently but his expression was faraway and he had a lost look on his face. Abby was still looking shocked. The medics hurriedly yet carefully lifted the semi-conscious man onto a stretcher and wheeled him out to the medical bay.

Abby suddenly jolted as if waking from a trance and hurriedly looked around at the others

"I've got to find Connor." She blurted out.

Matt nodded understandingly and she raced off. He turned to Becker and his gaze seemed to snap the captain from his musings.

"I'm gonna go find Lester and talk to him." He said in a distracted tone

The captain turned and briskly strode away. Matt frowned. He wondered how any of this was possible. How could a dead man return to life? It was impossible. But then again so were fractures in the fabric of space time and dinosaurs roaming the twenty first century, yet right now, his eighteen century girlfriend, who had come through one of those time rips, was waiting for him in a menagerie of creatures that included a prehistoric mammoth and numerous theropod dinosaurs. He turned and went to find Emily. He knew how she worried about him.

He headed into the lift and went up two floors to the menagerie and opened the airlock. A blast of pressurized air washed over him as he stepped through the doors. Emily was stood on the walkway gazing down into the darkened enclosure with her hands pressed up against the glass. She sat at the large observation desk with the Coelurosauruvus, tickling the reptile under its chin. The lizard chirped at him and she turned around.

"Matt what happened?!" She questioned.

"Hey don't worry the situation is under control." He reassured her as he stepped over and gave her a quick kiss. She stood up.

"Did anything come through the anomaly?"

"Yeah a person did." The futuristic man replied

"What? Who? Is it Ethan!?" She asked with wide eyes

"No don't worry. Its professor Cutter."

"Who?" She asked, frowning

"He used to work here a long time ago, before I joined. He was the team leader before Danny who found the first anomaly and started the field team with Connor and Abby and this other guy called Stephen Hart, who died doing his job"

"Well how did he end up going through an anomaly? Did he get trapped on the other side?"

"No actually he's supposed to be dead."

"What?! Then how can he be alive?!"

The eighteen century aristocrat was looking more and more confused by the minute. The futuristic man paused and glanced at the ancient Coelurosauruvus perched happily on the desk behind Emily for a moment. The flying reptile gazed solemnly back at him. Gathering his thoughts, he responded.

"I don't know Emily"

"Are you sure it's the same man?" She asked him.

"I'm sure I've seen his photograph in the files." He replied.

Suddenly their comms units crackled into life

"Emily, Matt Lester wants you guys in his office now." Jess told them in a serious tone

"Alright, tell Lester we're on our way. Thanks Jess." Matt replied

"No problem" The field coordinator responded.

"We should go. Find out what's going on" Matt said.

The pair turned and left the menagerie. They stepped into the lift and rode down three floors. The doors slid open and they stepped into the hub. They looked up to Lester's spacious office. The others were already inside waiting. Lester stood watching them through the glass. They headed up and into the office. Connor and Abby sat beside each other in chairs holding hands. Matt glanced curiously at the pair. The two rarely shared affection in front of others.

As team leader, he had an eye for detail and noticed how pale and still Connor looked and the faraway look in his eyes. Abby was likely acting as his anchor, though she still looked shocked. Becker stood leaning up by the doorframe attempting to appear calm but Matt saw the tension in the soldier's posture. Jess stood faithfully by his side looking troubled. The tension in the room was palpable. Finally, Lester turned and faced the team.

"Right now can someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?!" The director shouted.

"There was an anomaly alert. Cutter came back. He was bleeding from a gunshot wound to the chest. The medics have taken him to the medical bay" Becker recounted in a monotone voice.

"Yes thank you captain. Forgive me for stating the blindingly obvious but Cutter is dead!"

Connor flinched at his tone and Abby scowled at the bureaucrat. Anger and hurt registered in her eyes. The director acknowledged his mistake and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me but I am right. As far as we know, Cutter is deceased."

"But a dead person can't return alive, not even through an anomaly, can they?" Jess asked in a stunned tone.

The young field coordinator hadn't been at the ARC for as long as most of them and hadn't witnessed some of the things they had; Leek's army of creatures, Stephen's traumatic death, Helen's cloned bodyguards, Cutter's passing, desolate future cities, monstrous insects, evolved batlike predators, Sarah's tragic end and a broken, poisoned world devoid of any life. She still had some conception of normal.

"Not until now it seems." Lester replied in a tired tone.

Suddenly, the intercom on the desk crackled into life.

"Sir, the professor has regained consciousness." The voice of the chief medic, Michael Lewis, filtered through.

Everyone froze and exchanged glances as though unsure of how to respond. Finally Lester grabbed the intercom.

"Thank you. We'll send someone down to speak with him as soon as possible." He replied

"Right then" The medic responded and the intercom fell silent.

With that the director glanced around as though expecting someone to volunteer but the occupants all avoided his gaze.

"Right Connor. You go." The director stated.

Connor's head snapped up in shock with shock written on his face. His mouth opened and closed several times like a goldfish. It was almost comical. Abby squeezed his hand supportively.

"I'll come with you." She offered

"No I can't! It's my fault he died in the first place. How can I face him?! Plus I nearly destroyed everything he believed in when I worked with Phillip. How can I even look him in the face?!" He said bitterly.

"Connor we've been over this! It's not your fault!" Abby told him

"It is Abby. Maybe if I'd got to him sooner he could have lived. Maybe if I hadn't let him go in the first place he'd never have been shot..." he trailed off looking distraught.

"Connor you're going and that's an order. It's not your fault Cutter died, you did everything you could. You stayed with him as he died, you promised to uphold his legacy and you carried him out. You risked your life to do all that in a burning building, so don't you believe for a second it's your fault he was killed." Lester told him.

The team gazed back at him in stunned silence. No one had ever heard the infamous James Lester give such a heart-warming and caring speech before. They all knew he deeply cared about the team and on rare occasions he had displayed his softer side. He had intervened, sticking his own neck out and risking his post in government by blackmailing Phillip with revelation of his scheme to save Abby's beloved menagerie of creatures and refocusing Jess during the madness of the convergence with an inspiring speech about her importance as field coordinator, but never before had he given such a speech in front of the whole team.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks. I really needed that." Connor said in a stunned tone.

"If news of this filters beyond this office I'll sue you all personally. Dismissed." The director replied dryly.

The team all exchanged subtle smiles before filing out.

"I'll come with you." Abby said.

The pair headed to the medical bay whilst Jess took a seat at the Anomaly Detection Device. Becker headed off to the armoury whilst Matt and Emily headed to his botanist's lab.

Abby and Connor reached the medical bay and Abby placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"How can I face him Abby? I nearly destroyed everything through my work. Through my research, I turned down all of his values." He questioned.

"Phillip deceived you. He was manipulative and scheming. He had all of us fooled, even Matt and Lester. Nobody knew what he was up to. You had no idea of his plans and you never intended to harm anybody. You were trying to help people. Cutter will understand just like I do. No one blames you, you know. Besides, you saw the greater good. You saw the light and you turned against Phillip. Besides, even Phillip was being fooled by Helen. This is all Helen's fault. Okay?"

He nodded and steeled himself to confront his mentor. Abby took his hand and pushed open the doors to the medical bay. The chief medic approached.

"How is he?" Abby asked

"He's regained consciousness but he's still critically wounded. He lost a lot of blood so he'll be fairly weak and won't be able to do much. Try not to startle him or scare him." The medic replied.

He led them over to the hospital bed. The professor lay in bed. His shirt had been removed. His upper body and torso were wrapped in crisp white bandages. He was arguing with a medic as she attempted to attach a drip to his arm.

"No I'm telling you I'm fine! I haven't got time for this! You told me this is the ARC! I need to speak to James Lester! " The professor argued, trying to get up as the medic tried to hold him back.

"You're lucky to be alive. The bullet barely missed your left lung. Your chest was shredded by the force of the impact due to the close range shot. You've lost nearly two pints of blood. Unless you rest and allow your body to naturally heal you'll lose consciousness again." The medic explained patiently.

Suddenly the professor spotted them and his eyes widened. He tried to get up and the medic grabbed his arm.

"Connor? Abby? What are you doing here? What's going on? Where's Helen? Where are the others? Let go dammnit!" Cutter demanded.

He pulled his arm free and pulled the drip out. He grunted in pain and shakily tried to get up.

"Cutter no! You need to rest. Please just lie down and we'll explain everything. You're hurt and you need to rest. Just led the medics take care of you. Connor and I will stay here and answer all your questions." Abby told him.

Cutter gazed back at her then reluctantly lay back down. The medic fixed the drip to his arm. The professor took a deep breath and turned to them

"Now, what the hell is going on?"

The pair exchanged nervous glances and both sat in plastic chairs. Connor looked pale. Abby reached over and squeezed his hand sympathetically. Cutter raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Alright professor let's start from the very beginning 'en shall we?" Connor said

"Okay." He replied

"Here's the biggest surprise and please try and remain calm and don't panic." Abby told him.

"In this timeline, you're technically dead." Connor mumbled the last part.

"Wait? What. I didn't quite catch that." The professor asked.

"In this timeline you're supposed to be dead." Abby said reluctantly.

The professor's went wide with disbelief and he abruptly sat up. For a moment he looked ready to collapse. The world seemed to spin around him and his mind struggled to process the information he had just been told. Connor and Abby watched the professor with concerned expressions.

"I'm supposed to be dead?!" He muttered in shock.

Abby nodded grimly and Connor did likewise. The zoologist placed a comforting hand on the professor's arm

"I know it's hard to accept but it's the truth."

"How did I die?!" He questioned

"Helen murdered you" Connor muttered angrily.

The professor turned to him with wide eyes.

"She killed me?! How? Was it an accident, like with Stephen?"

"She shot you with a gun. She murdered you in cold blood and then she ran like a coward." Connor said

He spoke through gritted teeth. He was becoming emotional fast. Cutter watched him warily. Abby quickly stepped in

"What's the last thing you remember before you came through the anomaly?"

"I came through an anomaly?!" He said aghast.

The pair nodded. The professor's face went pale.

"Oh god. Oh my god. I've stepped into an alternate dimension. Something's changed and history's been altered. I need to go back! I have to make things right!"

He scrambled to his feet but Connor moved like lightning and grabbed him and Abby leapt up in alarm

"Let me go! History can't be changed again. I can't let the situation with Claudia Brown repeat itself!" He shouted, struggling against Connor's grip.

"Cutter you can't go back! Just listen to us please!" Connor pleaded.

"No I have to go. You don't understand! You're not the Connor and Abby I know!"

"You can't go back the anomaly's closed anyway!" Abby shouted.

The professor stopped struggling and turned to her with a look of shock

"It's gone? The anomaly's gone?" He asked.

She nodded and sighed.

The professor seemed to lose all his strength and Connor let go of his arms. He sat back down and the pair warily scrutinized their old team leader as he sat heavily back down on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"The last thing I remembered was Helen had taken over the ARC. She had clones of bodyguards and even a copy of me. She wanted to know the Artefact was. I managed to get through to the clone's mind and triggered his emotions. At the same time, the other bodyguards all stepped down. Helen refused to give in and ordered the clone to detonate a bomb. I tried to talk him out of it but I failed. He set off the bomb and destroyed most of the ARC. The ARC was evacuated. I found you in the car park outside but Helen wasn't there so I went back for her. She wanted to know where the Artefact was and I wouldn't tell her. So she pulled a gun on me. That's the last thing I remember."

Connor and Abby exchanged stunned glances. Cutter must have crawled through the anomaly seconds after the shooting. He had no idea how close he'd come to death from blood loss, smoke inhalation and shock. The professor sighed

"Okay, okay, let's start from the beginning. I won't ask any questions until you're done. Just go ahead."

The pair then told him the entire story from the day of his death up until their cancellation of the pending apocalypse. The professor's expressions ranged from shock to awe to horror to rare amusement as the tale went on. Once the whole story had been told, the pair faced their team leader who seemed to be reeling from the vast amount of information he had received.

"Okay so you're telling me this police officer, Danny Quinn, took over after my death. You visited a future world where the future predators and giant insects had outcompeted the human race, then you chased Helen through time to stop her from poisoning the first humans, Australopithecus, and wiping out humanity then the anomalies closed and you all got stuck in the past. You and Connor survived a whole year in the Cretaceous while Danny, was in the Pliocene. Helen poisoned some of the hominids but she was attacked and killed by a velociraptor lost in time while Danny found other surviving hominids. You two returned from the Cretaceous to find that the ARC had become a private public partnership and this guy, Phillip Burton, owned half the ARC."

"You, Connor, got wrapped up in his work of investigating the anomalies and eventually opened the first manmade anomaly while you, Abby, found out the new team leader, Matt, was from the future where the project, New Dawn, had caused a mega anomaly that destroyed the earth and killed all life on the surface, forcing the survivors of the human race to hide underground. He was sent back into the past to find and prevent the disaster so you worked with him behind everyone's backs. All this time the new team meaning you two, Becker, Matt, Emily and Jess went on fighting the creatures. Danny returned for a short while but returned to the past to find his brother, Ethan, who had been travelling the past all these years and had gone mad.'

"Then the convergence of anomalies took place where anomalies opened up everywhere and dinosaurs ran wild around the world including Kaprosuchus, T rex, giant worms, pterosaurs, Spinosaurus and mammoth which the Special Forces teams dealt with. You guys broke into New Dawn in time and stopped the machine while Phillip, who had been in league with Helen all along, realized he'd been tricked. He sacrificed himself to destroy the machine but the mega anomaly was too strong. Connor then used his anomaly opener and Matt merged the two anomalies by putting the machine in his truck and driving into the first anomaly so closing both and stopping the disaster before the anomaly destroyed the world." The professor finally concluded.

"Yeah basically." Connor said.

"Oh my god…." The professor muttered for the hundredth time.

"You're just forgetting one teeny tiny detail." Connor said

The old team leader gazed solemnly up at him. He had a haunted look in his stormy grey eyes

"What's that?" He asked the ex student wearily.

He grinned and took Abby's hand

"Abby and I are a couple now and we're engaged." He exclaimed joyfully.

Abby rolled her eyes though a smile tugged at her lips. The professor smiled though his eyes remained dull

"Congratulations you two." He said tiredly. He still looked shocked

"We know it's confusing but you'll hear the same story from Lester and probably from Becker too. Maybe it'll make more sense." Abby told him comfortingly.

"I understand everything Abby I just can't believe it. I've been dead for nearly three years, the world nearly ended and I don't even have a place at the ARC anymore."

"Of course you do. Just talk to Lester." Connor said.

"You two told me all staff need military training which I don't have. Plus what am I supposed to do? You guys have a team leader. My job is done." Cutter said bitterly.

"You could work with me in the menagerie." Abby offered.

"What's that?" Cutter asked her

"It's the section of the ARC where we keep all the creatures that we failed to send back to the right period in history" Connor told him

"There's a mammoth, a pterosaur and even a tree climbing dinosaur. It's great. You'll love it. You'll get to see all those creatures you studied for so many years except you can see living breathing ones and not just old, dusty bones." Connor said

"They're all well cared for so you don't need to worry. You can even see Rex again. You remember Rex?" Abby said.

"Yes Abby. Coelurosauruvus. He came back through the anomaly so you secretly kept him without telling us until Connor let him escape" Cutter said with mirth

"That's the one. He's a troublemaker but we love him really." Connor said.

Suddenly crimson lights flashed and an alarm blared. The trio looked up in surprise

"Some things never change." Cutter noted.

"Nope. We'll see you in a bit yeah?" Connor said as he stood up. Then he turned and his face took on as serious expression

"Listen, professor, I'm sorry I ever worked with Phillip. I was stupid and blind and I let you down. I betrayed all of your values and I nearly ruined everything. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you that day from Helen. I'm really sorry…." The young genius was now tearing up. His voice shook.

Abby watched her fiancé with concern. The professor struggled to his feet and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Connor. Look at me. I don't blame you at all. You're too trusting sometimes and you're easily led but you've got a brilliant mind, ingenious ideas, a good heart and a kind soul. I know you were deceived and I know you thought you were doing the right thing. I don't blame you. You also couldn't have prevented my death, you did your best to save me. You honoured me and you carried on with my work. I'm here now, alive somehow. I don't know how but I'm back. Now come here."

He pulled his former student into a brief but warm hug. Then he pulled back and gave him a rare but heart-warming smile.

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah. Thanks professor." Connor replied.

Abby then threw herself into the professor's arms in a sudden bone crushing hug. He staggered backwards and almost fell back.

"Whoa. Steady on Abby!" He exclaimed. Even Connor was surprised. Abby rarely showed how she was feeling.

She let go and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just so good to see you again..." She murmured. Connor took her hand affectionately.

"S'alright. I missed you too Abby."

Suddenly Becker raced into the infirmary looking furious.

"What the hell are you two doing?! It's time to-"

His voice stopped and he cleared his throat with embarrassment, having realized he had interrupted a private moment

"It's good to see you professor Cutter." He said stiffly and saluted.

"At ease Becker." The professor chuckled.

Becker then shook the professor's hand, a formal but solid sign of their friendship.

"We have to go. The anomaly is in Hyde Park. Matt and Emily have your black boxes and an EMD for each of you." The captain told them.

Nodding once more to Cutter, the trio raced out of the medical bay and into the lift. They rode down to the parking lot where Matt and Emily sat waiting in a silver Toyota.

"Sorry we were with Cutter!" Abby told them

"Don't worry. Let's go!" The others climbed in their truck and the two cars sped out of the parking lot in a blur of screeching tyres and glinting headlights.

The vehicles soon screeched to halt outside the park. The authorities had set up a cordon around the area and evacuated the entire park. Officers in fluorescent green uniforms shepherded civilians away. Several police officers on horseback trotted wheeled their mounts around to keep back angry citizens. The crowds milled about in a seething mass.

A cacophony of noise filled the air; civilians called out, angry parents shouted, cellphones rang, sirens wailed, while children wept, horses whinnied and police dogs barked. The entire street was a scene of chaos. Police cars further down the road blocked off the entrances to the park.

The silver Toyota and black truck pulled up carefully and the team jumped out eyeing the scene with growing unease. A police officer shouted into his walkie talkie for backup and sirens wailed from several blocks away. Nearby a young child cried noisily in a pushchair while the child's harassed mother argued with a police officer who had a powerful German shepherd snarling on a leash at his side. The angry dog barked and growled which further upset the screaming toddler. Abby spotted two middle aged men eyeing the team with open hostility and shivered slightly as she grabbed her EMD and black box.

"Let's just do our job and go." Matt reminded them as he tore his eyes away from the crowds.

He had seen riots far worse than this in his own time. Sometimes when predators infiltrated their bunkers or if water supplies ran low, the angry crowds would turn against their leaders and, in a literal life or death situation, things turned ugly fast. People wouldn't hesitate to kill their leaders to get the last bottles of water or would happily sacrifice each other to escape the hyper intelligent evolved wingless bats.

"The authorities can deal with this." Becker agreed as he grabbed his EMD and tapped his comms.

Turning away, the team headed into the empty park to complete their mission; find and seal the anomaly then locate and contain any creatures already through. The large abandoned space was eerily silent. As they headed away from the main entrance, the hubbub gradually faded away and Abby almost missed the noise and commotion. This silence was unbearable. A flock of birds suddenly burst from the treetops. The team turned suddenly then relaxed.

"False alarm." Matt said stoically.

They moved slowly and carefully, each glancing in different directions. The thick undergrowth and tree cover provided perfect cover for an ambush predator. A number of prehistoric creatures would have hunted by ambush including big cats like the sabre-toothed cat, Smilodon, and some theropod dinosaurs such as raptors. At least they knew it wasn't some massive sauropod dinosaur that towered over the treetops or a plodding ground sloth. The general damage caused by a huge creature like that would be blindingly obvious. The tension in the air was palpable. The team felt terribly exposed. Even Becker tightened his grip on the EMD. Suddenly Connor froze.

"Connor! What is it?" Abby hissed.

"Thought I heard something. Over there." He whispered back

The team turned and pointed their weapons. A moment passed and nothing stirred. The only sound was the wind wafting through the treetops.

"Okay never mind. Conor how much farther to the anomaly?" Matt asked.

"Should be about ten minutes. It's this way."

He turned and made to go in the opposite direction when suddenly a blast of angry trumpeting filled the air. The sound was akin to the noise produced by an irate elephant but much louder and deeper. He froze and gulped, looking around nervously.

"Uhhh guys..."

The team got their weapons away and listened carefully, straining their ears in case the beast roared again. Suddenly the ground began trembling ominously. Connor looked down. Small stones by his feet were tapping up and down with the force of the vibrations. A rumbling noise like the sound of pounding feet filled the air. The noise grew steadily louder until suddenly Emily whipped around, eyes flashing.

"Conor look out!" She shouted.

The young braniac turned just as an enormous reptilian beast exploded out of the undergrowth, tramping foliage underfoot and splintering branches like matchwood. The beast towered over him and bellowed with rage, snorting heavily through its flared nostrils. Both Matt and Becker opened fire but their shots bounced off its thick skin.

The young man stared up in horror at the adult male Triceratops staring down at him with blazing orange-red eyes. The huge creature had a heavy barrel shaped body covered in thick scaly skin set on muscular limbs and four clawed feet. Two large, curved horns protruded from its head and arched over its brows while a third, spiked horn curved upwards from its beaked snout.

The animal bore a jagged, bony frill around its head and neck. The beast shook itself and groaned. Thick saliva drooled from its hooked beak. The beast's thick, sweeping dinosaur-like tail lashed behind it as it roared once more. The massive reptile was bigger than an elephant. The creature towered at ten feet tall and must have weighed nearly eleven or twelve tonnes.

"Oh my god." Abby murmured.

"What is it?" Becker hissed to Matt.

"Triceratops. It's a ceratopsid dinosaur from the late Cretaceous" The team leader replied.

Connor's hazel brown eyes widened in terror. He had seen herds of these beasts roaming the vast prehistoric savannah when he and Abby were stuck in the Cretaceous.

He had seen a young male Triceratops fatally stabbing a fully grown Tyrannosaur with an upward thrust of its deadly horns, impaling the creature's vital organs. The mortally wounded Tyrannosaur had staggered backwards with a death cry and collapsed from loss before dying from shock and blood loss in minutes

He felt fear take over and he froze. The angry and confused Triceratops threw back its head and roared in anger before lowering its horns. Triceratops were social beasts that lived in huge herds. This one was panicking because it couldn't smell its herd mates. The sudden shocks of EMD fire only angered the dinosaur further.

It was trying to reach the nearby trees but Connor was directly between the angry beast and the tree cover. He was suddenly reminded of the stranded mammoth on the M25 motorway in heavy traffic and suddenly realized how those motorists must have felt sitting in their cars as the confused and angry pachyderm ran wild, tossing cars through the air in panic. He was shaken out of his thoughts as the Triceratops pawed the ground. Lowering its horns, the ceratopsid got ready to charge.

"Connor move!" Matt yelled as he continued shooting the dinosaur.

The creature shook off the attacks like flies and snorted with rage. The thick skin shielded it from the slashing attacks of theropod dinosaurs and also provided impenetrable to the shocks of the EMD.

"Run you idiot!" Becker shouted.

"Connor, get away from there!" Emily yelled to him

"CONNOR!" Abby screamed in desperation as she watched in horror.

Her piercing cry shook the man from his trance and he dove to one side, landing heavily in the mud as the dinosaur galloped past. The ground trembled under its enormous weight. The beast skidded to a halt and swung around. The Triceratops trumpeted furiously.

Connor scrambled to his feet and Becker blasted the reptile but to no effect. The beast turned around and the captain threw himself flat on the floor, narrowly avoiding its swinging tail. The dinosaur turned to the captain. Matt was thinking furiously. The beast had gone into fight mode and wouldn't stop until it saw an escape or they were all dead.

They couldn't let it go or it would charge back to the main street and right into all those innocent civilians. He could visualize the panic and disorder and he could almost hear the screaming. The beast would easily tear through the police barricade and run riot in the city, destroying everything in its path and trampling fleeing citizens. It would be absolute chaos. They couldn't kill it either. This one dinosaur could play a crucial part in the history of life on earth.

Plus he understood Abby's compassion for these creatures. They weren't evil. They were just lost in a time they couldn't exist in. Suddenly, an idea struck him. The plan was stupid, risky and reckless but they couldn't let this Triceratops escape into the streets of the city. Matt suddenly began waving his arms.

"Hey! Hey! Look over here!" He yelled.

"Mat, what are you doing?!" Emily questioned.

The futuristic man paid her no heed and kept waving energetically at the Triceratops as it watched the group through blazing orange eyes. Finally, it turned to him and Abby moved back to avoid its sweeping tail. The plant eating ceratopsid dinosaur groaned at Matt and shook its horned head. Then it charged.

Matt turned and sprinted away as fast as he could. His lungs burned and his legs ached but he kept running. He risked a glance over his shoulder and saw the enraged creature bearing down on him like a run-away train. The creature was huge and heavy but slow to accelerate while he was lighter and faster. He looked up and grinned in relief as he spotted the anomaly up ahead. But the dinosaur was gaining on him.

The anomaly suddenly began expanding and shrinking. His eyes widened in horror. The portal was about to close. He put on a sudden burst of speed and then, at the last moment, threw himself to one side. He landed heavily on the muddy grass, winded.

The ground shook as the Triceratops charged by and disappeared into the glittering lights with a furious bellow. As soon as it went through, the anomaly snapped shut. Suddenly a silver truck pulled up. Becker threw open the door, jumped out and stormed over to Matt as the team climbed to his feet. The captain was seething with rage.

"Matt, are you ok?" Emily cried as she rushed over.

"I'm fine Emily. Don't worry." He reassured her.

"Forget him. What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Becker shouted

"I was doing my job." He replied calmly.

"You took a massive and unnecessary risk. You were in great danger of being trampled or gored!" The captain screamed.

"It's obvious our tactic wasn't working and you and Connor were still in danger."

"So?! We could have used conventional weapons! If you had let us bring them along we wouldn't even have been in this situation!"

"Becker, you know we have to do all we can to send these creatures back alive." Matt replied in a firm tone

"Besides you can't kill these creatures. They're not here by choice you know!" Abby argued

"Would you rather the dinosaur kill Connor?" Becker demanded

The blonde herpetologist bit her lip and looked away. Here she couldn't argue.

"Okay guys calm down! Matt maybe that wasn't the best plan ever mate? But Becker he has a point. Cutter knew first-hand the consequences of killing these creatures." Connor cut in

"Connor is right. We're a team we can't afford to argue right now." Emily said firmly.

The captain merely scoffed but Connor shot him a dark look and he turned away and got back in the car, slamming the door shut with more force than necessary. Connor and Abby headed over and climbed in the vehicle though Abby refused to look at Becker. The trio drove off in their silver Toyota.

"Come on Emily. Let's go back to the ARC." Matt sighed

The pair trudged back to the other truck and got in. The ride to the ARC passed in near complete silence with Matt brooding silently and Emily giving him time and space.

The two vehicles pulled into the underground parking lot. Becker jumped out and headed upstairs to the firing range to blow off steam before he punched someone. Luckily being a soldier had taught him extreme patience, self-control and discipline and he held his anger in as he rode the lift up to the hub. He arrived and Jess turned to him with a cheery smile.

"Hey! How was it?"

"Great just great. Temple almost got flattened by a Triceratops and Matt disobeyed a direct order." He replied sarcastically.

"Oh, Well…." She hesitated unsure of how to respond

"I'm going to the firing range." He muttered and stormed off.

Jess watched him go with a hurt expression on her face but quickly composed herself as Connor and Abby ran up.

"Jess how is Cutter?" Abby asked.

"He's fine. He's still resting in the medical bay but in an hour Lester wants to see him in his office for an official meeting to discuss his new place in the ARC." She replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Connor said.

"No its fine. Matt currently has team leader post so he might put Cutter in charge of the technological development division or give him partial control of creature care in the menagerie."

"What? But that's my job!" Connor protested

"Oh Connor stop being silly. This is Cutter we're talking about." Abby told him

"I know but…" He argued

Jess giggled.

"Don't worry you can talk to Lester about it." She told him

"Alright so lunch in the menagerie?" Abby asked Connor

"Yup just let me grab my lunch from me lab. Don't let Rex steal me sandwich again!"

"No promises!" She called back playfully." He replied

He gave her a quick kiss and headed off while Abby nodded a goodbye to Jess and headed for the menagerie. She smiled fondly to herself, wishing she had a romance like those two. Of course they fought and argued and went through bad times together but so did every couple. Their love was strong and everlasting and they had been together now for two years and here they were engaged to be married.

She suddenly remembered her close moment with Becker earlier on and realized she needed to talk to him. Connor and Abby's recent closeness following the announcement of their engagement and even Matt and Emily's more frequent tender moments had given her courage to try and form a relationship with her secret crush. She left her post and headed off at a brisk pace for the armoury and the adjoining firing range. She soon reached her destination and strode in with purpose. The soldiers turned and looked at her with surprise.

"Is something wrong Miss Parker?" Lieutenant Ryan asked

"Where's Becker?" She asked

"He's in the firing range ma'am. He seems rather angry though. Did something go wrong on the last mission?" He questioned.

"I'm gonna find out." She told him.

She marched determinedly into the firing range where Becker stood gripping an EMD. He fired several times and hit each target dead centre. She rolled her eyes.

"Becker!" She called.

He turned and eyes widened slightly though he soon settled his features back into an indeterminable mask

"Jessica what are you doing here?" He asked

"Becker we need to talk." She told him seriously.

"What about Jessica?" He asked calmly.

"About our moment this morning." She said seriously

Suddenly, all pretences of calm were dropped and he froze, nearly dropping his EMD.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said calmly but through gritted teeth.

He placed the EMD back in the rack and headed off towards the locker room. Jess ran after him

"Becker, Becker!" She called.

"Leave me alone please Jessica!" He shot back

"Becker we can't keep dancing around each other like this!" She argued

"We're not Jess!" He shot back

"Becker-"

"Look Jess I don't know about you but I've got a job to do. Why don't you go back to the hub and do yours. We don't want another escapee from the menagerie like with the Dracorex, especially not with Cutter injured in the medical bay. He can't be moved right now so if a creature escapes we may have no choice but to destroy it this time. Abby won't take kindly to that. She loves those creatures." He replied calmly over his shoulder.

Jessica simply watched him go with a stunned expression on her face. She felt as if she had been slapped across the face. He had just taken her one and only error she had ever made since starting work here and painfully brought old memories back. Her emotions finally caught up to her and tears welled in her ocean blue eyes. Refusing to cry in the hallway, she turned and ran to the one person she trusted more than anyone while trying to control her sobs.

The heavy door to the menagerie suddenly burst open, slamming into the wall. Connor and Abby jumped and pulled away from their sweet kiss. Connor sighed and switched off his MP3 player, stopping the slow paced, romantic music. The peaceful, intimate atmosphere in the small, quiet space had been shattered by the deafening noise.

Rex chirped loudly from his perch on a table and soared into the rafters. Even the mammoth seemed to hear the noise from inside the dark enclosure as the pachyderm fanned its ears and snorted, shaking its trunk. Jess stood in the doorway with running mascara and tearstained cheeks. She was quietly sobbing. The hurt in her eyes broke their hearts and they instantly forgot their annoyance.

"Jess, what's wrong? What happened?" Abby demanded.

She got up and grabbed the young brunette and gently wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed into her shoulder. Abby held her comfortingly as she wept while slowly rubbing her back and whispering comfortingly in her ear. Connor simply hovered nervously in the corner, unsure of what to do.

Abby glanced at Rex climbing in the rafters then indicated the door with her eyes. Connor nodded. She was telling him to coax the prehistoric lizard into his enclosure and give them some time. They needed some time alone to talk privately. Jess felt more at ease telling her secrets to another girl. There were no hard feelings. The poor girl obviously needed Abby's company more now than he did. They could continue their date later.

He whistled to Rex. The lizard soared down onto the table and gazed solemnly at him. Conor nodded to the two women

"Let's give some space eh mate?" He whispered

The Coelurosauruvus chirruped and Connor hit the airlock for the lizard's cell. The reptile flew back into his enclosure and disappeared from view. He sealed the cell then nodded a goodbye to Abby, grabbed the remainder of his takeaway and headed for his lab.

Suddenly, he decided he'd rather go talk to the professor. On the way he passed the botanist lab and paused. Matt was sitting forlornly on a stool holding his head in his hands. His faraway expression told the genius he was lost in thought. However, he was bored and Matt looked like he needed a friend to talk to and Emily was nowhere in sight so he politely rapped on the door.

He jumped slightly and turned to the door. Connor grinned sheepishly and waved. The team leader cracked a rare smile and motioned for him to come in

"Hey uh you looked lonely?" Connor said awkwardly

"I'm fine Connor." He replied

"Abby said that to me when Rex fell ill then she was sobbing in me arms so we all know that's a lie" Connor replied

Matt chuckled. Yet another rare occurrence

"Come on mate, talk to me." Connor pleaded.

Matt sighed and finally looked about to talk when suddenly red lights flashed sporadically and sirens blared.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Connor exclaimed in annoyance.

"Look like that talk will have to wait Connor. We've got a job to do" Matt told him looking almost relieved

He then briskly exited before the genius could respond. Sighing, Connor ran after him to go see what emergency needed the team this time. Once again they had to risk their lives against an unknown opponent. The beastly opponents just kept coming; from a mammoth holding up traffic on the M25 and pterosaurs swarming a golf resort to prehistoric rhinos at a motor convention, arboreal dinosaurs prowling a theatre and a Tyrannosaurus rampaging through Central London. If anything, the anomalies seemed to be becoming more frequent since the convergence event.

The pressure was mounting. Now Cutter had returned from the dead, Matt was keeping secrets from them, Jess and Becker refused to speak to each other and he and Abby were planning their wedding while still fighting monsters from the past and future. It didn't look like things were letting off any time soon...


	3. Chapter 3

The team gathered in the hub. Becker checked his EMD while Abby grabbed a black box. Emily joined them a minute later. Jess sat in her chair, typing away furiously. She looked poised and confident with no trace of her earlier breakdown. She bore a serious expression. This was the Jess Parker they were used to. Connor glanced to Abby, wondering if Jess was okay, she caught his gaze and a silent message passed between them. She would tell him later.

Becker glanced at the field coordinator and hesitated. Abby noticed his reluctance and nodded to Connor. Connor's eyes widened as he processed the non verbal cue.

"What have we got Jess?" Matt asked as he sensed the captain's hesitation

"Coordinates 76346219. It's in the Natural History Museum." She replied confidently

"Certainly a fitting setting" Emily joked.

Matt smirked

"Any sign of incursion?" Connor asked

"There are reports of a giant ape roaming the museum. I've checked the security footage and there's definitely a big hairy creature in there that looks like a giant gorilla" She told them

"Well it's most likely a Gigantopithecus. It's the biggest ape that ever lived" Connor said

"Right let's go." Matt said.

"Wait" A familiar voice sounded

They turned to see Cutter heading up to them. His face was contorted with pain and he was perspiring heavily. He caught up and forced a smile, though it looked more like a grimace. He limped up to the ADD, breathing heavily. The team could see the pain in his stormy grey eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Matt questioned

"Going with my team" The professor replied with a slight smile

"You can't. You're badly wounded. You'll just slow us down." The futuristic man shot back

"I'll be fine." He replied brusquely.

"Cutter no! Trust me, you'll get hurt! We can handle it. You'll be able to join us on incursions soon I promise." Connor told him

"You know how deadly these creatures can be. We can't lose you again." Abby added.

"She's right." Lester called

The team turned to see the facility's director standing outside his office watching them. He folded his arms and gazed back at the professor with a stern expression as if daring the man to challenge him

"No listen I can handle it. I won't give up my position on this team!" Cutter protested

"Who said anything of the sort? After you're fully recovered, I'll need to set you up with a new identity and you'll need to fill in some paperwork confirming yourself as a citizen then you can go right back to fieldwork and go chase those dinosaurs." The director replied coolly.

The team all exchanged shocked glances. Lester had literally promised Cutter his old post back despite having no firearms training and not being of a military background. For once, the stubborn professor had nothing to say. He just gazed back at Lester with a stunned expression.

"But Lester-"Matt began

"Chop chop! Didn't we just get a report of a giant ape loose in a museum?" Lester interrupted

The team leader looked angry at being interrupted but turned away and headed into the lifts. The team turned to leave. Becker hesitated for a moment and turned back as if to talk to Jess. She froze as if sensing his presence. Finally, he stiffened his resolve, turned on his heel and ran after the team.

Jess turned and watched as he vanished into the lift then turned back to the screens. Her hands shook and her eyes shone with unshed tears. She sat for several moments and composed herself before turning back to the ADD. Unbeknownst to either, Cutter had watched the entire exchange with concerned eyes.

Down in the lowest level of the building, two black cars pulled out of the car park and raced to the Natural History Museum.

As they drove static suddenly crackled through their earpieces. Matt pressed a hand to his comms.

"What was that Jess? Jess?" The team leader asked

"Guys we have another anomaly. I repeat a second anomaly." She said urgently

In both cars, the team members exchanged horrified glances. Matt swore under his breath and banged the steering wheel, sounding the horn.

"Where is it Jess?" Connor asked

"Coordinates 18642326. Oh my god..." Her voice trailed off

"What's wrong Jess? Emily asked

"Guys it's in the West End. It's in the middle of the street near Trafalgar Square, close to a world renowned theatre called Her Majesty's Theatre." She replied, shock evident in her voice

"All those tourists..." Connor's voice trailed off with horror

"Jess, hack into the security cameras in the area. Is there any sign of incursion?" Matt asked fiercely

"Already hacking." She replied

"Oh my god guys..."

"What is it Jess?" Abby questioned

"It's some kind of elephant but it's huge. It's even taller than the mammoth. Its covered in wrinkly brown skin and it's got these long straight tusks. Guys this thing is massive."She sounded stunned

"Guys this thing is rampaging through Trafalgar Square. It's holding up traffic on the street. I think the creature's panicking because there's too much commotion. People are getting out of their cars and tourists are running everywhere. This beast is out of control, its tossing cars into the air. Its total mayhem!" She sounded panicked

"Calm down Jess. You need to organize a total evacuation and cordon off all of the West End. Get the authorities to set up police barricades on all minor roads leading into the area. Initiate a no flight zone so word doesn't spread and cut off mobile grids for the moment. Shut down all major roads that lead into the West End and prevent any press or reporters from getting near to the scene or from publishing any story" Matt commanded

"Stegodon" Connor announced suddenly

"What?" Becker questioned

"The creature is a Stegodon. It's a primitive elephant with huge straight tusks curved at the bottom. They had wrinkled skin with very little hair. They were up to twenty six feet long and stood thirteen foot tall at the shoulder. They lived around 740000 years ago in parts of prehistoric Asia." The genius babbled

"Is it dangerous?" Emily asked

"If they were cornered or cut off from the others then yeah." He replied.

"So it's a herd animal?" Abby asked her fiancé

"Yeah just like the woolly mammoth or the mastodon" He confirmed

Matt swore again. Emily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright guys we'll have to split up. Connor, which one's more dangerous; the ape or the elephant?" He questioned.

"The Stegodon definitely. Its bigger and a heck of a lot stronger." He replied

"Okay then. Becker, Abby and Connor tackle the elephant. Emily and I will tackle the Gigantopithecus." He ordered.

"Copy that Matt." Becker replied

One of the cars pulled away and cut into the next late before speeding through a red light in the direction of Central London. The other car continued on its path and passed a sign directing the way to the Natural History Museum.

A black pickup truck screeched to a halt outside Trafalgar Square and the trio jumped out, closing the car doors. They were greeted by a scene of desolation and utter devastation. The group simply looked around in horror as they explored the area.

Broken glass crunched underfoot. The concrete was littered with discarded bags. Abandoned clothes and shopping items lay strewn across the pavement. A battered and scratched motorbike lay stuck in a hedgerow with the engine running. The motor vehicle had been hurled with considerable force. The headlight was smashed. Brightly coloured umbrellas lay forgotten or knocked aside. Chairs and tables were overturned or knocked over.

A large tree lay felled nearby and its massive trunk blocked off half the street. The huge tree had been torn up from the roots with brute strength. Car and burglar alarms sounded in the distance like phantoms in a cemetery. Besides the screeching alarms and the distant wail of sirens, utter stillness reigned. The silence was almost deafening. Suddenly a deep bellow split the stillness. The team jumped to attention

"Where's it coming from?" Becker hissed

The others shook their heads and they listened intently. Another roaring sounded. The noise was closer this time. Abby turned and caught sight of a great tusked beast wandering through Trafalgar Square.

"There!" She exclaimed

The trio spun around and quickly headed after the creature. They passed a shopping outlet which was missing window panes. The ground was littered with broken glass. A plastic chair lay forgotten in the display window. Up ahead, a smashed minivan crumpled against a lamppost.

Another car shunted onto the sidewalk was burning. Bright orange flames consumed the vehicle, eating up the leather seats. The fuel suddenly ignited and the vehicle exploded, disintegrating into a blackened husk. The trio cringed as pieces of burning metal rained down around them. They crouched behind a statue and got their first close up look at the beast.

The primitive elephant had a powerful body covered in thick, wrinkled brown skin set on four stocky limbs. Two small ears fanned beside its large head and long, straight tusks curving at the bottom stuck out in front of the animal. Its small tail ended in a bushy tuft of fur. The beast raised its powerful trunk and delicately sniffed the air before it grumbled loudly in its throat.

Its small black eyes glinted menacingly and its sweeping ivory tusks gleamed in the sunlight. The creature turned and rammed a nearby bus abandoned in the street with its enormous sweeping tusks, shaking the entire vehicle. The remaining windows cracked and shattered under a second shove, scattering broken glass everywhere while the giant straight tusked elephant trumpeted victoriously. Then it shoved a nearby tree, toppling it with ease. The large tree crashed to the ground, scattering leaves and splintered wood.

"We have to stop that thing before it tears up the entire West End." Becker said

The creature was even larger than the mammoth. They hadn't even able to take down the mammoth. By sheer luck, they had trapped it in the back of a lorry. Connor gulped and suddenly wished Cutter was with him. The ingenious professor was good at thinking on his feet and coming up with plans under pressure.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Becker whispered

"I'm not entirely sure. Can the EMD take out an adult Stegodon?" Connor asked

"Of course they can. Matt took down a fully grown T rex remember?" Becker replied

"Trust me Becker this thing is nothing like a Tyrannosaurus." He replied

"What are you talking about Temple?" The captain asked

"This thing is massive so it has a lot of bulk and enormous muscle mass. But it also has enormous fat reserves delaying the shocks from the EMD. Tyrannosaurus was huge too but its mass was mostly muscle, it didn't have much fat. They had to be pretty swift to catch prey." Connor told them

Becker groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily

"So these are useless?" He questioned, brandishing his EMD.

"Kind of" He admitted reluctantly

"Right that's it. We need conventional weapons. I'm contacting the ARC" He decided

"What! No you can't!" Abby hissed

"Well, what do you suggest Abigail?" The captain asked harshly

The blonde herpetologist stared daggers at the strong willed soldier but shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She had no idea how to deal with this but she wasn't about to stand by while another creature died. Not while there might be an alternative. Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit her. The plan was risky, stupid and dangerous which were all the traits she disliked in Connor, but her compassion for the displaced elephant overcame her sense of caution.

"I've got an idea" She announced

"What is it" Connor asked her

"Follow my lead." She replied mysteriously

Looking around, she spotted what she was looking far. She picked up a splintered piece of plastic and then stood up, revealing herself. She began waving her arms

"Oi! Oi you turn around!" She shouted

The prehistoric elephant turned and trumpeted a warning. Its enormous tusks glinted like daggers in the sunlight.

"ABBY! What are you doing?!" Connor demanded

He scrambled to his feet, ready to charge out and help her. Becker grabbed his wrist and held him as he fought against the soldier's grip. Ignoring her fiancé, she ran out into the open and waved again to keep the animal's attention focused on her

"That's right! I'm talking to you ugly!" She shouted at the beast

The straight tusked elephant roared, flailing its trunk with fury and flapping its ears. The creature charged forward then suddenly stopped a few metres away. The beast was mock charging, warning him away. Abby felt the ground tremble underfoot and shuddered but held her nerve. If her plan was to work, the timing had to be perfect.

Connor watched helplessly with tears in her eyes. He hadn't a clue what she was doing and he was powerless to help. His EMD was useless against the Stegodon. His mind flashed back to another incursion to where he had nearly lost Abby to hyper intelligent evolved sea lions from the future. The two of them had had to endure unbelievable odds, fighting to get back alive.

They had been dangling off a cliffside with Abby's weight threatening to pull him over as well yet him unwilling to let go while futuristic sharks circled in the water below like aquatic vultures and ferocious sea lions bayed for blood.

It had seemed like the end. In the end, cavalry had shown up in the form of Cutter and Stephen had showed up with weapons blazing, blasting the advancing sea lions left and right. If the professor hadn't shown up they may never have made it out alive. He shuddered at the thought of going through that experience again.

Stephen had told Abby and Connor to stay out of trouble in his final moments. Connor hadn't been there to witness his horrific end but Cutter had later confided to him in private that he had meant for the genius to man up and admit his feelings for the young zoologist.

He hadn't been good enough, his good lucks more of a curse than a charm, he had ended up hurting Abby more than comforting her but he could see that the two youngest members of the team had a special spark, a once in a lifetime connection and that Stephen had willingly died, sacrificing himself so clearing the way for the young mastermind to get the girl. He had to honour his older brother's request and protect Abby. Adrenaline coursed through his veins and she made a snap decision

"I've got to help her"

"What! Are you out of your mind?! Stay down!"

"Abby needs my help!" The young genius argued

In truth, Becker had no idea what the zoologist was up to but he knew that the feisty animal lover had a plan. He would never admit it but he had a begrudging respect for his friend and colleague. If anyone understood animals and could figure out their next move, it was her. He watched Abby carefully as the blonde zoologist antagonized the Stegodon, enticing it closer to her.

His hands itched closer to his EMD but he forced himself to hang on. If he shot the thing now, it might ruin Abby's whole plan. He just had to have faith in her. His friend would come up with an answer.

"Just wait. If in a minute things don't work out I promise you I'll kill that thing myself. I promise. I won't let anything happen to her." Becker promised

The young genius felt momentarily appeased but still kept a close eye on the situation and hoped Abby knew what she was doing.

Finally, once she felt the straight tusked elephant was close enough, Abby turned and caught Becker's gaze. She nodded quickly to an abandoned lorry parked nearby and then to a battered grey pickup truck shunted to the roadside. The windscreen had imploded and the battered hood was covered in glass but the vehicle was still drivable.

Becker's eyes widened as he realized her intentions and he nodded fiercely. The young herpetologist nodded back then pulled out the shard of shiny orange plastic and angled it up to the light. Sunlight reflected off the shiny material and straight into the elephant's eyes

The intense light momentarily blinded the pachyderm. The animal reared up in pain and anger and let out a huge trumpet before crashing back down onto all fours and charging towards her.

Abby ran to the truck and jumped in. She reached into the dashboard compartment and grabbed a pair of keys. Trying not to panic, she turned the keys in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. She breathed a silent sign of relief then jumped as the Stegodon bellowed. The enraged pachyderm was dangerously close. She slammed the door shut and pulled away just as the primitive elephant caught up to her

Becker ran up to the lorry and climbed in, Connor got into the seat beside him. He quickly began rifling through the compartments looking for keys. Connor meanwhile was tired of being in the dark.

"What's going on?" He demanded

"Abby has a plan. She's gonna lure the creature back to the anomaly and we're gonna follow to keep it heading in the right direction."

"She's gonna do what?! What does she think she's doing?!" He exclaimed

"It's the only plan we've got." He replied tensely then smirked

"Sounds like you're finally rubbing off on her Temple" He commented

The young mastermind looked unhappy but steeled his resolve and nodded. Becker finally grabbed the keys from an overhead box and started the engine. The lorry pulled away after the rampaging Stegodon.

Abby gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white. She drove hastily through the streets, swerving to avoid abandoned and smashed up cars blocking the road. Her plan was simple. She was going to lure the Stegodon using herself as bait back to the anomaly site while Becker and Connor followed and pressed the elephant from behind to keep it from giving up the chase or veering off down a side street.

She snuck a glance in the rear-view mirror and caught sight of the straight tusked elephant charging after her. The pachyderm trumpeted in anger and sped up. Each stride it took covered any advantage the speedy motor vehicle gave her. She glanced at the handheld device on the passenger seat beside her. The device was beeping loudly. The signal was strong. If her handheld detector was correct, the anomaly should be in the plaza just up ahead. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. High speed chases were more Becker's forte.

A horn blared from behind him and she grinned with relief. Connor and Becker were right behind him. Well, in a lorry driving behind the creature anyway. She sped into the wide open plaza and caught sight of the glittering anomaly floating in mid air in the middle of the square. She intended to pull to one side at the last moment and let the elephant continue on through into its own time period. She would deal with Connor's questions and Becker's wrath later once the creature was safely in the jungles of the Pleistocene where it belonged.

Suddenly the car struck something, jarring her in her seat. Her hands slipped from the wheel and the vehicle skidded wildly out of control. Suddenly, the world was spinning around her. Reality seemed to move at a dizzying pace. She suddenly saw the eerie glowing light of the anomaly looming up ahead of her drawing her in then a huge burst of white light flooded her vision before darkness took over...

The straight tusked elephant burst into the square, raised its trunk and trumpeted. The confused beast followed without hesitation and vanished into the lights as well.

Connor and Becker watched the entire sequence of events with horror. They felt a strange sense of detachment. The whole scene felt surreal like a clip from a film instead of reality.

Abby's truck hit a broken umbrella lying in the road. The tyres slipped and the vehicle skidded wildly out of control. Time seemed to slow down and events played out in slow motion. The uncontrolled truck spiralled towards the anomaly and vanished in a blinding flash of light as it was drawn into the shining portal. Now, it was lost in time and space possibly for all of time. The primitive elephant also followed and travelled back to its native era.

The golden light then grew and shrank several times before it suddenly winked out of existence, gone forever.

Abby was now stranded in heavy tropical rainforest surrounded by pumas, cave lions, straight tusked elephants and aurochs some seventy four thousand years in the ancient past.

For a moment total silence descended then a single gut wrenching scream echoed through the entire area

"ABBY!"

Becker slammed on the brakes and the lorry screeched to a halt. Connor threw open the passenger door, leaped out and ran up to the spot where the anomaly had once been. He glanced around desperately. Maybe the anomaly was still open but it was very faint and hard to see. There was still a chance he could get Abby back.

But there was no telltale glimmer of light. No. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone. They were engaged. They were going to start planning their wedding soon. She had been with him for the last seven years. There was no way she could just be gone, just like that. He could feel himself shaking as panic kicked in and his veins filled with adrenaline. He was vaguely aware that he was hyperventilating.

Tears welled up in his cheeks and streamed down his face.

He stormed up to where the anomaly had been. He clenched his hands into fists as anger and desperation welled up inside him. Rage filled every fibre of his being as the full reality of the situation crashed down on him like a ton of bricks. He raised his head up and screamed in rage and pain

"Connor..." A deep voice said quietly yet firmly

"NO! ABBY!" He screamed

Tears welled up in Becker's eyes as pain sliced through him like a knife as the crushing force of his failure hit him. He had failed at his job again. He had lost a member of his team again. He shook with rage as his saw red. Pain and grief welled up inside him and he felt the need to blast the nearest thing.

Suddenly loud vicious barking echoed through the plaza like that of a demonic dog. The soldier spun around as years of intense training kicked in, duty momentarily overcoming his emotions. A large grey blur streaked into the clearing with a loud growl.

The animal was a wolf of some sort yet it was the largest wolf he had ever seen. He suddenly recognized it as a dire wolf, the largest species of wolf ever to exist. This canine killer was an apex predator on the grassy savannahs of the Pleistocene, hunting primitive horses and long horned bison in huge groups of twenty individuals.

Its stocky yet powerful body rested on long flexible limbs tipped with powerful claws. A thick coat of silvery grey fur covered its powerful frame. Its pointed ears pricked up and it opened its jaws to reveal slavering teeth and a lolling tongue

Its cunning eyes narrowed to slits and it growled, baring its huge teeth. Becker gripped his EMD and adjusted the setting as he prepared to shoot the wolf but Connor turned to face the animal with a crazed look in his eyes. He switched the EMD to its highest setting and brandished the weapon at the snarling beast as he prepared to blast it into oblivion.

These beasts were responsible for Abby's loss. She would never have gone through if not for the prehistoric straight tusked elephant. These creatures were deadly and they had to be dealt with quickly and efficiently without risking any more human lives. He felt a slight flash of compassion for the dire wolf but hardened his resolve. This was nothing more than a simple, savage carnivore.

Suddenly a flash of blue light struck the wolf and it fell to the ground with a high pitched whimper. The blast rendered the creature unconscious instantly. Both heads turned to se Matt standing at the edge of the plaza brandishing his EMD while Emily got down from the truck behind him. The man from the future had a dark look on his face and was clearly upset. However, the look of fury on Connor's face was unparalleled. The situation was about to get ugly fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing? You know we can't afford to kill these creatures!" Matt shouted

"Did you manage to get the elephant back? Hold on where's Abby?" He questioned

Connor turned his face away to hide the tears running down his face. He was visibly shaking. Becker watched him warily feeling tense. He was coiled like a spring, ready to jump in if the situation turned ugly

"Connor I asked you a question! Where is Abby?" Matt demanded angrily

He looked bewildered by the lack of response and turned to the grim faced captain for an explanation as Emily watched carefully from her spot by the truck

"Becker mate, what-"He began

"SHE"S GONE!" Connor screamed suddenly

Everyone jumped at his violent outburst. Even Becker winced while Matt's eyebrows knotted with confusion. Emily had gone white.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked in a confused tone

Suddenly realization struck him. His eyes widened in shock and he visibly paled.

"No don't tell me..." His voice trailed off

Emily's pale face and the captain's grim expression gave him all the information he needed. A look of horror dawned on the Irishman's face

"Oh dear god." He muttered

He felt shock rapidly settling in along with horror. He forced his emotions into check with practised efficiency and settled his features into an incomprehensible mask.

"Right what happened?" He asked

"What does it matter? Abby's gone!" Connor blubbered bitterly

"Abby had a plan to lure the creature back through the anomaly." Becker replied carefully

"What do you mean lured?" The team leader pressed

"She gained its attention then she waved a reflective piece of plastic to lure it to her. She piloted a truck and led it back to the anomaly. Connor and I followed in a lorry to keep it on track. As she got close, the truck hit something and Abby lost control. The truck slid out of control through the anomaly and the creature followed her through it. Then the anomaly closed." He reported in a monotone voice

"So she disobeyed a direct order?!" Matt questioned in an incredulous tone

"You did the exact same last time so don't you dare blame her!" Becker argued fiercely

"Exactly and I was wrong. I'll admit it. But that doesn't mean it's okay for everyone to just start ignoring protocol!"

"You've broken protocol before Matt. You went through an anomaly to save a civilian despite the rules. You put all of us in danger including yourself and because of your mistake, arboreal dinosaurs came through along with a murderous psychopath and three of my men died! They were good, dedicated soldiers with families with wives and children!"

"Uh, Becker I'm right here!" Emily retorted, sounding offended

"My mistakes aren't the issue here. Also, Emily has proved invaluable to the team on many occasions so don't talk to her like that! The issue is that a member of my team disobeyed orders and the other two didn't even try to stop her!"

"SHUT UP MATT!" Connor roared.

Emily jumped at his tone and even the arguing pair ceased their shouting. The young genius looked terrifying with tears streaming down his face. His eyes had turned red and his hands were clenched into fists

"Don't you dare talk about Abby that way? She was amazing at what she did and she always followed orders unless she thought there was another, better way. She actually cared about these creatures!" He ranted

The three looked back with astonishment. His use of the past tense finally hammered the realization that that their teammate, close friend and colleague were lost and that there was a chance she would never return.

Becker looked away and clenched his fists as tears ran down his face. The brave and fearless soldier had no ideas left. He felt hopeless and lost and the sensation terrified him as much as the thought of losing his friend. He had failed in his job again. He had one job and he had failed for the second time.

Emily stood quietly as tears welled in her eyes. She felt herself shake as a chill ran through her. She knew how it felt to be lost in an unfamiliar time with no one turn to and danger all around. She would never wish the same fate on anyone, not even on Ethan despite all the damage he had caused. The thought of one of her closest friends going through such an experience shook the normally bold woman. Matt and Connor remained locked in a tense standoff.

Emily reached out a hand to the distraught young man

"Connor..." She began quietly

"Don't Emily. Just don't." He replied bitterly in a broken voice

Matt's eyes grew cold and he suddenly turned away. His tense shoulders and he unclenched his fists. He took a minute to compose himself and pushed down all the complex emotions bubbling inside him; the rage at his failure, the grief at losing another friend and the hurt at the argument with his friends. He swallowed the building lump in his throat and forced his features into an expressionless mask as his late father's words echoed in his mind. He had a job to do.

"Right we need to get back to the ARC. Emily and I dealt with the situation at the museum. The anomaly closed and the creature was sent back alive. No civilian casualties but some damage to the exhibits. Becker, bring some soldiers to set up a guard on the anomaly site. If the anomaly reopens, we'll consider organizing a rescue mission. For now our only option is to go back to the ARC and report the incident to Lester, and Jess." His voice shook at the but he shook his head and straightened up.

"What? No we can't give up!? What if it reopens while we're gone?!" Connor wailed

"We'll pack the right gear, rush right back and go after her." Matt told him firmly

"No we don't know how long it'll stay open? What if it's only a few minutes?" He protested

"The, I guess our best bet is to hope Abby stayed close to the anomaly site." Matt replied hesitantly

However he avoided the genius' eyes

"No I'm staying here! I'm not giving up on her!" He insisted

"Connor, think rationally, maybe it's for the best." Becker said gently

"I can't believe you're all giving up on her." He shot back bitterly

"Hey! Don't you accuse me of giving up! She was your girlfriend but she was my friend too! Don't you say I don't care!" The captain shot back fiercely.

"Just shut up. You wouldn't understand. After all, you broke Jess so how could you possibly understand emotion?" The genius replied venomously

The captain looked stunned as though dealt a physical blow. He lunged at the mastermind but Matt grabbed his arm and held him back

"Alright everybody calm down!" He yelled in his thick accent

The soldier pulled his arm away and stormed back to the truck. The genius turned to stare despondently into space

"Connor..." Matt began

"I'm not leaving." He said through gritted teeth

"Connor [please listen to reason!" Emily insisted

He turned away from them. Matt sighed and ran a hand through his short hair

"Alright come on Emily." He said reluctantly

He turned away and went back to the vehicle where Becker sat at the steering wheel. Emily stared incredulously after him.

"Matt..." She questioned in a stunned tone

The futuristic man turned and gazed back at her with shimmering blue eyes, silently pleading with her to trust him and join her. He was hurting on the inside and he needed someone there to keep him going. He was no superhero.

She sighed and cast a reluctant glance back at the lonely genius before she turned and followed Matt. She took his hand and squeezed reassuringly as the pair climbed into the car. Becker took the wheel and the truck sped away.

Becker pressed a hand to his comms unit and sighed

"Jess, Jess, are you there?" He asked hesitantly

"Yes Becker?" She asked in a flat, emotionless tone

Becker winced as he realized Connor's hurtful accusations were true. He had really upset Jess and he had no idea what to do now. He glanced at himself in the wing mirror of the speeding truck and sighed. The whole day had rapidly turned into a living nightmare. Now, their friend and teammate was stuck in the past, the team genius was falling apart and their leader looked ready to collapse.

"Becker, are you there?" She asked sounding slightly concerned

"Jess I need you to get Lester. There's, there's been an accident..." His voice cracked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Behind him, Matt gave a pained sigh and closed his eyes and Emily gripped his hand in hers though tears ran down her cheeks

"Becker what's going on?" She asked with fear evident in her voice

"We're on our way back right. Over and out Jess." He said, cutting her off

He pointedly switched off his comms unit and steeled himself for the hardest conversation of his life as the vehicle crossed the safety barrier and pulled up into the car park of the towering building.

That night, several lights shone in the reinforced glass windows of the great complex. One light shone in the director's office, several fluorescent lights flickered in the botanist laboratories. Light glinted through the tiny window in the door of the menagerie. The armoury was lit up and a single lamp shone in the hub, a tiny beacon of light in the dark space. Six broken people mourned a loss in their own way

The official announcement was given over the intercom and broadcasted to the entire workforce. There were tears and sobbing all around. Everyone admired and respected the feisty herpetologist's fierce determination, unwavering loyalty to her friends and her compassion for the animals. The staff went about their duties with heavy hearts. The keepers in the menagerie were worst affected. They had all looked up to Abby as a leader and mentor and they were all close to her. The deputy keeper, Kevin, was given control of the menagerie and put in charge of animal care while Abby was missing. He had taken the job with a heavy heart.

The disheartened team had trudged into the hub and immediately reported the news to Lester. The director responded with disbelief at first. Matt had pulled himself together and taken charge by keeping a professional attitude as he recounted the story. The director had flown intro a rage, shouting and pacing while throwing paperwork around, anger turned quickly to sorrow.

However, he had reigned in his emotions and asked for confirmation before ordering a team of soldiers be sent there immediately and be on guard at the site twenty four hours for any news. He had inquired about Connor and ordered a team of soldiers bring him back by force if he didn't return within the next two hours. They couldn't afford to leave him by himself right now. His grief and rage might drive him to do something incredibly stupid.

The bureaucrat would deal with his own emotions later in the privacy of his office with a bottle of whisky. He had then informed Jess who had been watching the scene from beyond the walls with great alarm and trepidation. Lester had hesitated at the expression on her face and Matt had quickly but professionally given the information. At first, she thought they were pulling a sick practical joke but after reality set in, she had turned into a sobbing heap.

Becker hesitated to comfort her after their argument so Emily had held her and the women had cried together. Lester solemnly retreated to his office. Becker had stormed off in a rage to the armoury to blow off some steam by shooting the targets and Matt had found himself drawn to the silence and solitude of his laboratory to be among his various rare and prehistoric plants, alone with his thoughts. Cutter had heard the announcement over the intercom and reacted with shock and anger. He swiftly exited the medical bay, ignoring the medics, stormed to Lester's office and demanded an explanation.

The director had explained the situation to the best of his ability. The livid professor had gone after Matt and accused him of bad leadership by claiming he would never have split the team like that. The futuristic man had retorted he had been under pressure and had been made to improvise. Cutter argued that had he gone with them he could have helped and perhaps Abby wouldn't have been lost.

The heated confrontation had almost led to blows until Becker and Emily intervened. Cutter had shrugged the captain off and stalked back to the medical bay while Matt had locked himself in his laboratory. After an hour, Connor had returned to the ARC in one of the pickup trucks. He had brushed past Jess as the concerned field coordinator approached him in the hub, ignored Lester's concerned shouting and locked himself in the menagerie. He hadn't emerged since.

Both Becker and Matt had avoided him as they both he was angry at them for separate reasons. Emily had tried talking to him through the door but was ignored so eventually the aristocrat had reluctantly given up. Cutter had strangely not spoken to the young mastermind since the morning and when Emily had asked him to speak to the young man; he had refused without explaining why.

Now Lester sat alone and brooding, locked away in his small office, nursing his emotions with a bottle of whisky. He was heavily hung-over yet the drunken haze helped to swallow the grief and loss he felt. He was the director. His job was to keep the team together and the ARC working efficiently. He had failed.

Connor sat by himself in the cold emptiness of the menagerie. The staff had all gone home long ago with sympathetic stares. Kevin had made him promise to shut the airlock before departing with a comforting pat on the shoulder. The gesture held no comfort though. He sat listening to the creatures shifting in their enclosures. The sabre tooth roared from down the hall.

He could hear the Diictodon cooing to each other as they play fought and tumbled over each other. He couldn't even bear to look at the pair. Their musky scent reminded him too much of Abby and assorted memories of the two of them with their trio of prehistoric pets in their old flat flooded his mind.

He had turned off the ceiling lights in the enclosure but he could still hear the mammal-like synapsids snorting and waddling around their enclosure. Rex sensed the tension in the air the moment Connor had returned to the menagerie. The creature soared down before flying around his head. The young genius ignored the animal completely. The flying diapsid reptile had flown out the door and soared around the building in search of Abby.

Finally, the soldiers trapped him in an animal crate and brought the reptile back, hissing and struggling to break out. The reptile seemed to understand something was wrong. His intelligence was incredible for a primitive lizard. He was more like a modern mammal like a cat or dog than a prehistoric reptile. Now the little reptile perched in the rafters, hissing quietly as if upset. The mammoth also seemed to feel the tension as it shook its head and rumbled deeply in its throat.

Connor buried his head in his hands as guilt and grief tore through him and his body racked with heaving sobs. He was her fiancé. He was supposed to hold her in his embrace, comfort her with a kiss, keep her safe and protect her from all the dangers of the world. He had failed her, he had failed and he had lost his beloved.

Becker blasted the target board at full power, shredding it in a blast of blue light. He stepped to the side and shot another target to pieces. The violent actions eased his building tension and helped relieve the anger coursing through him. The exercise sharpened his senses and focused his mind away from the grief threatening to consume him. However, his emotions refused to leave him alone. He had been in the firing range for the past two hours. Although his emotions had dulled slightly, the pain was still fresh.

He cried out in frustration and flung the EMD down on the ground. He staggered backwards until his back was pressed against the wall. He slid down to a sitting position and held his head in his hands. He was the captain; his mission was to oversee work in the field.

He was their bodyguard and his sole duty was to protect them and bring them back safely and unharmed. He had already failed twice with Sarah and Danny. Now, he had failed Abby for the second time. He wished he had his faithful pet, Lightning, at his side. The big powerful dog could read his emotions like no other and knew at the door whether to greet him with bounding enthusiasm and a wagging tail or to lie quietly at his feet. However, he didn't trust himself to drive a vehicle safely in his current state.

Nobody had fed the large German Shepherd since the morning or stopped by to give him any water. He could only hope the loyal animal could hold on until the next day. The bold and fearless captain was distraught and broken. There was nobody around to see the big strong soldier cry.

Matt sat on a stool in his botanist laboratory. Total silence reigned besides the humming of sensitive equipment monitoring the conditions inside the lab. The overhead lights flickered, casting shadows around the room.

The brooding atmosphere provided the perfect mood for the tumultuous storm in his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to feel anything thorough the day to he could remain strong for his team. Now, in the darkness of his own space, he let his emotions go.

He was team leader. His job was to respond to each alert, prevent casualties and deal with any creature threats one way or another. Most importantly, his role was to protect the team and bring them back alive. They all looked up to him. They counted on him. His decision had been to split up. So, it was his fault, Abby was gone. He only had one role in life. To save those he could. He had failed, he had failed himself, he had failed his father and worst of all, he had failed his team.

Emily had gone home hours ago. She had sensed his need for time and space to think and brood and had quietly departed saying she would see him at their flat. He knew she too needed time to grieve by herself for Abby had been her friend too. There was no one around anymore. The great Matt Anderson finally gave in and wept.

Professor Cutter sat quietly on his bed in the medical wing. Machines bleeped all around his bed while a computer screen monitored his heart rate. A drip ran from his arm hooked up to a machine. He eyed the apparatus with loathing. He shouldn't be alive. He shouldn't exist in this timeline. He was displaced. This wasn't his world. This team already had a leader. Not a good one, but they had a leader. He was just a hindrance, a bother. He needed to find a way back to his own time.

He couldn't believe Abby was gone. She and Connor had been with the team since the team first set up as a makeshift group of amateurs in the Forest Of Dean. He remembered their first ever mission tracking the Gorgonopsid by following the trail of destruction it had left in its wake. Though he hadn't admitted it to the others he had quickly realized they were tracking a creature far more dangerous than a big cat.

There was no predator alive that he knew of capable of hoisting an adult cow into the branches of a tree. He just hadn't expected the predator to be a huge therapsid from the Permian. They had found Abby with a Scutosaurus staring at the armour-covered pareiasaur with shock and disbelief. The huge anapsid reptile was herbivorous but she hadn't known that at the time.

She had found a prehistoric creature of her own, a Coelurosauruvus, from the Permian. Cutter had thought the Scutosaurus was a bizarrely mutated animal that was the end product of a failed genetic experiment or perhaps a hybrid of some sort that had been released to fend for itself. However, the crested green lizard proved him wrong.

The discovery of one mutated animal was extraordinary in itself. To discover two in the same location was unheard of. Something else was going on here. The lizard was something different. He was proved right when they discovered it was able to fly. Just from the way she looked at the lizard and her insistence that they call it 'Rex' Cutter had known she had grown attached to the reptile and wouldn't leave it alone until she knew the truth.

She had come so far and been through so much. He had always admired her courage, passion and bravery. She never backed down. But now she was gone. He knew she had been lost through anomalies before. The first time had been totally his fault.

His pride had blinded him to the risks and his desire to prove Stephen wrong had nearly led to her death. She was taken by a deadly futuristic aquatic predator. The pain had torn him in two. The expression of pain, betrayal and heartbreak on Connor's face had only added to his turbulent emotions. For the few hours she was missing, guilt and pain wracked him. He hadn't felt such pain since Stephen was bitten by the giant prehistoric centipede in the deserted tunnels of the Underground or since Claudia Brown had been attacked by those bloodthirsty pterosaurs at the golf resort.

Only Connor's bravery, undying love and self sacrifice had brought them both back alive. They sure as hell deserved each other. He and Stephen had shown up and beaten back the advancing creatures but unless Connor had found her, there was no way they could have saved her

He hadn't been there the second time she had been stranded in the past but surviving in the Cretaceous for a whole year was no easy feat. Some of the deadliest creatures ever to exist roamed the earth during the Cretaceous including ferocious theropod dinosaurs like Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Carcharodontosaurus and Utahraptor. There were huge crocodilians in the rivers like Sarcosuchus.

Flying reptiles ruled the sky like Quetzalcoatlus, the largest flying creature in history, with a fourty foot wingspan. Even the herbivorous dinosaurs were fortified against attack and very dangerous like Triceratops, Ankylosaurus and the giant sauropod, Sauroposeidon, which towered at nearly sixty foot tall and weighed sixty tonnes. Great herds of these beasts roamed the thick forests as well as the open pains. In addition, there were venomous snakes, poisonous plants and deadly prehistoric bacteria

They had been even luckier to avoid the asteroid impact that ended the reign of the dinosaurs. But both times, Connor had been there for me. It's not that he doubted her survival skills, knowledge of prehistoric creatures or her determination but to return alive from the past a third time?

He wasn't giving up on her but he steeled himself for the possibility that she might not return. He hoped with all his being she would return. He loved her like a daughter and he knew Connor would go to the ends of the earth for her. As their friend and old team leader, he should have insisted, gone with them.

The pain wasn't so bad. He had been hurt worse and survived. He was strong. Maybe he could have put his skills and knowledge of creatures to use. Maybe he could have thought of another plan. He could have carried out the plan himself. Perhaps he could have saved her. He knew they respected him, Connor in particular. He didn't know why.

After all, he hadn't exactly been a perfect leader. He had made his fair share of mistakes. He secretly knew that Abby looked up to him as a guide and father figure. His role as their mentor was to keep them safe no matter what. He had failed.

The scent of wet dirt and leaves invaded her consciousness as her foggy mind slowly cleared. She heard the faint calls of birds and the distant roars of an unknown beast. A loud trumpeting snapped her awake. Her eyes flew open and light flooded her vision, temporarily blinding her. She quickly turned her head away. Black spots danced before her eyes as her vision slowly cleared and her surroundings came into focus.

She found herself lying on her back in leaf litter. She sat up and looked around. Thick, dense rainforest surrounded her. She was in a small jungle clearing. The forest floor was littered with leaf litter and small rocks overgrown with algae. Small ferns grew here and there. Tall lush trees surrounded her on all sides. The blazing sun shone brightly in a dazzling blue sky. Wispy white clouds drifted lazily in the sky. A large unknown bird soared high overhead and cawed harshly.

She had gone through the anomaly. She turned to see the car parked haphazardly in the middle of the clearing, crunched against a tree trunk. Clearly, the out of control car had slid down a steep slope and crashed side on into the tree. The force of impact had shattered the windows and thrown her out of her seat. She had been very lucky. A head-on crash into the tree could well have broken her neck or left her with severe whiplash. The windshield had blown out. She stood up and broken glass crunched underfoot.

There was no sign of the creature so it must have wandered off and rejoined its herd. Result. They hadn't been able to return the mammoth to its herd after five years. Instead, it was living its life confined to four walls. Still, she could hope. Maybe one day Connor could invent a device that could reopen anomalies. Then they could send every creature from the menagerie to the right time in history.

She had become fond of the animals but knew they belonged in their natural habitat, not confined behind glass. The thought of leaving Rex all alone in the deserts of the Permian though tugged at her heartstrings. Maybe she could just keep him. After all, he had flown back through the anomaly himself the first time around.

Turning to more pressing matters, she wondered how she could possibly lug a family sized car back through the anomaly as leaving such an object in the prehistoric past was not an option. The discovery of a human artefact in a time period when only primitive cave dwelling humans were known to exist would tear the scientific world apart. Also, who knew the consequences if ancient humans discovered the wreck? She had to get it back somehow.

She suddenly realized the anomaly could close any minute so she quickly turned. The anomaly had vanished. Her eyes widened in horror and a shiver of horror ran through her. She sprinted up the incline and gazed around desperately for any faint flicker of light desperately hoping it wasn't true. Her only way home had vanished. Tears sprang to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away angrily. Crying wouldn't help her now. She was stranded in the past again.

But this time Connor wasn't with her. She was utterly alone. She was cut off from Connor by the span of seventy four thousand years. She gave into desperation and the tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"CONNOR!" She screamed despite herself.

There was no answer despite the squawking of prehistoric birds. A sudden snarl from the dense foliage halted her thoughts. She spun around and spotted a large dark shape creeping through the foliage. She ran to the car and grabbed her EMD from the backseat and switched it on before firing a warning shot into the foliage. The creature snarled in protest and bounded away. Breathing heavily, she slumped back against the hood of the car and began to consider her options.

She knew Connor would tell her to stay in the immediate vicinity in case the anomaly returned. However, her current location was exposed to predators and the elements. She had no idea where she was, what the weather was like or what creatures she might encounter. She suddenly felt very lost and alone and wished Connor was there with her. He would wrap her in his arms, comforting her and promise her everything would work out before quickly coming up with a plan of action.

Distant trumpeting interrupted her. She jumped and looked around. There were more of those huge elephants with the straight tusks here. If they existed, there were bound to be large carnivores to hunt them. Elephants on the plains of the Serengeti in the twenty first century were nearly impossible to take down. Their only real predator was the lion which preyed on the infants as well as the old, sick and injured. So there were likely to be big cats here.

She knew creatures like the sabre toothed cat wouldn't exist for another few thousand years until mammoths were around. Connor had mentioned the giant ape, Gigantopithecus, roamed in this time so she had to keep an eye out for them too. She had no idea of their behaviour but if they were anything like modern great apes, they were bound to be highly territorial.

She reached back into the car and grabbed her detector. Thankfully, it was undamaged. She put the device into her back pocket and scanned the jungle all around her. She caught sight of a huge tree resembling a redwood with huge arching branches. She realized she needed to get a look at her surroundings. She walked up to the tree, rubbed her palms together and grasped the trunk and heaved herself up, beginning to climb.

The bark was gnarled and dusty and bits of wood broke off. Thankfully, sturdy branches provided plentiful handholds and footholds. She climbed higher into the leafy canopy until she grabbed a final branch and reached the treetops. She gazed around and her eyes widened.

Shimmering blue ocean water surrounded her on all sides. Seawater stretched all the way to the horizon. The landmass was one huge island covered in dense tropical jungle and white sandy beaches. The location was like a picture postcard location, the ideal setting for a dream vacation, except for the deadly prehistoric animals that stalked the land. There was no land bridge and no sign of the mainland. She was stuck on this island.

Distant trumpeting snagged her attention. She saw a herd of those large brown elephants grazing in a large clearing that held a crystal clear lake a few miles away. The huge beasts browsed on foliage or swam in the shimmering blue water. She knew that any predators would follow the herbivores. The thought back to the animal she had seen creeping through the ferns with a long, black body. The beast must have been some sort of big cat like a leopard or puma. She wasn't sure if those animals existed in the Pleistocene though.

She climbed back down and jumped to the forest floor. Suddenly loud barking echoed through the forest. She glanced around in confusion. Dogs didn't exist during this time. The earliest proto dogs didn't exist until ten thousand years ago. She briefly wondered if maybe a dog from the twenty first century had gone through the anomaly. That could mean a person was here too. The dog's owner may have come looking for it.

She was suddenly reminded of the teenage schoolgirl, Taylor, who had gotten stuck on the other side of the anomaly after her dog, Spratt, had gone through to another time period. She had followed her pet and found herself in the Silurian; a barren desert world where gargantuan scorpions hunted prey through vibrations in the sand and large millepedes travelled in groups.

Unsurprisingly, the plucky dog had returned long before Taylor alerting them to the possibility that the animal's owner was possibly on the other side. Cutter and Stephen had gone after her when the anomaly closed, stranding the trio. They had eventually made it back through and Taylor had been reunited with her stepfather and her runaway dog. What if this turned out to be just like that? Would she now have to look after herself as well as an unarmed civilian and possibly a dog too?

Suddenly a large, grey shape stalked into the clearing and her blood ran cold. This was no dog. A huge dire wolf with bushy grey fur stood in front of her with bared teeth. Dire wolves didn't exist during this period in history either. They existed thirteen thousand years ago on the dry grassy savannahs. One must have wandered through an anomaly to seventy four thousand years ago and then strayed through another anomaly into the twenty first century. The team must have taken down and returned the wolf through the anomaly without realizing they had sent it back to the wrong time in history.

The animal crouched low in a defensive stance and snarled at her, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly levelled the EMD and got ready to fire if the beast attacked. Suddenly its ears pricked up and it gave a low whine. She turned briefly and saw an anomaly floating in the middle of the clearing. The wolf suddenly lost all interest in her and dashed past her before it vanished in a flash of golden light.

She immediately turned to follow it then hesitated. She was entering a different world with different creatures and new threats. The climate and terrain would be very different. She could be jumping out of the frying pain into the fire so to speak. Also, if the anomaly reopened, the others would undoubtedly launch a rescue mission with Connor leading the way. They might end up searching the entirely wrong time. There was also no guarantee she would find another anomaly leading home. The dire wolf belonged on the ice age grassland. She didn't.

She thought of spending the rest of her life alone on the grasslands of the last ice age chilled her to the bone and she stopped just as the anomaly winked out of existence. Well it was gone now either way. At least the wolf had gone through.

The thought of Connor brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She had to learn to survive out here. She didn't how long the sunlight would last. She had to find some kindling to light a fire. She knew nights in a rainforest were hot and humid but the firelight would provide comfort and keep hungry wild animals at bay. Plus the smoke would keep away insects.

She scoured the forest floor for kindling and soon gathered up pieces of rotting wood./ Some of it was fairly brittle but worked well. She piled all the wood in the centre of the clearing and never ventured too deep into the jungle for fear of losing her bearing. She kept the EMD handy in case any predators showed up. Thankfully, she soon had a large pile of kindling ready along with algae and moss to help fuel the flames. She could only hope there wouldn't be any rain between now and tonight or her wood would become useless.

Her stomach growled suddenly reminding her she hadn't eaten since lunch. She had no idea if the plants that grew here were edible or if the fruit was poisonous and one mistake could be fatal out here. She was alone. Illness would almost certainly lead to death by starvation or worse if a wild animal found her. She would have to observe the local wildlife to figure out which plants were safe to eat.

She could try fishing. She and Connor had become adept at fishing during their year in the Cretaceous. Fish had been their main source of protein aside from a few small mammals. Taking dinosaur eggs was too risky and could impact the population of a species and hunting dinosaurs was out of the question. Their only weapons were sharpened wooden stakes and would only anger a Triceratops or Parasaurolophus. She could easily fashion a crude spear but the nearest lake was miles away. She would have to try and find a closer source of water to fish from

She looked over the EMD. The power pack would soon need recharging so she would need to conserve the power and only use it in an emergency. She suddenly noticed the light sinking below the horizon as the skies grew dark. Night was falling. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter. She was suddenly very thankful for it. She quickly lit a flame and ignited the kindling. Flames sprang up and soon a large fire blazed. She sat in front of the crackling flames.

The blazing sun finally sank below the horizon. The sky turned pitch black and the pallid moon shone its waxy yellow light across the clearing. She could hear the calls of various creatures and the roaring of nocturnal predators.

A ghastly shriek tore through the forest and she jumped. The scream soon gave way to gurgling and finally silence. Finally, the triumphant roar of a victorious carnivore echoed through the night. She shivered despite herself.

This was the Cretaceous all over again except with large mammals instead of dinosaurs and pterosaurs. She wondered how Connor was doing and hoped the others would look after him for her. The thought of her friends brought tears to her eyes as she thought of Jess' innocence, Matt's stoic courage, Emily's determination, Lester's nonplussed sarcasm, Becker's unfailing bravery and Cutter's carefully disguised wit.

She hoped she could return again soon to see them all again. She could only hope they would all pull together and work as a team without her. A winged shape flew past overhead, reminding her of Rex. She hoped he was okay. Her hunger suddenly returned with a vengeance and she remembered she had a packet of uneaten nuts in her jacket.

She pulled out the pack, tore open the wrapper and shovelled the high protein food down. She was so hungry the nuts tasted better than any food she had ever tasted. Hunger sated, she realized that no one was with her to keep watch. A predator could creep up on her the moment she fell asleep. Groaning, she forced her tired eyes open and gazed up the moon. It was going to be a long night.

The sun finally rose but it brought little relief to the residents of the ARC. The staff filed in and went about their daily routines with heavy hearts. Kevin swiped his card on the scanner, pushed open the door and stepped into the menagerie. HE found Connor slumped over sat the desk with his head resting on his arms fast asleep. His clothes were rumbled and his hair mussed. He looked horrible. The deputy keeper smiled sadly and shook the young man's shoulder.

"Temple? Temple wake up?!" He said gently

"Huh? What? What's goin' on?" He murmured sleepily

He raised his head and wearily rubbed his eyes before stretching. Suddenly, realization hit him and he paused mid stretch before glancing at Kevin

"Yesterday wasn't a dream was it?" He asked sadly

"Wish I could say so but I'm afraid not."

The young man's eyes darkened and he looked away, seemingly overcome by despair. The keeper placed a hand on his shoulder but was shrugged off. The young man got to his feet and brushed past him before leaving the menagerie. Kevin watched him with sad eyes before turning to the nearest enclosure to begin his daily duties of caring for the creatures. First, he had go down to the loading bay and receive the deliveries of food for the mammoth.

Suddenly, a flying lizard soared down and clung to the glass. The reptile gazed back at him with dark eyes gleaming with hidden intelligence

"You miss her too right?" He murmured softly to it.

The lizard chirped in response.

"I miss her as well." He said quietly

A demonic screech raised Abby from the depths of sleep. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a huge winged form circling high overhead. Panic surged through her and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing her EMD and pointing it at the creature.

A gigantic bird of prey circled above her. Its huge wings stretched a wingspan of twelve foot. A bald head on a long skinny neck arched down to peer at her through beady black eyes. Its razor sharp break glinted menacingly in the early light. Thick, jet black feathers covered its body and wings in a dense plumage.

Its strong legs were tipped with huge curved talons. The bird wheeled above and screamed defiantly at her. She recognized it from Connor's books on palaeontology and extinct birds. The creature was a teratornis; one of the largest flying birds ever to exist.

The huge bird opened its beak and screamed harshly. Luckily for her, it mostly feasted on carrion and dying animas like a vulture. She was still very much alive. The bird screeched in protest and soared away. The bird must have seen her sleeping and thought she was dead. She had to be more cautious

The smouldering embers of the fire sent up a thin trail of smoke. The sun was already high in the sky. She kicked dirt over the charred kindling to smother the sparks. Her first task was to find food. She squared her shoulders, grabbed her EMD and set off into the dense rainforest.

Before long she came across a freshwater river. The raging water rushed by at breakneck speed. The current was incredibly strong and the water foamed as it rolled past large rocks situated in the water. Fish here would be too hard to catch. However, the river would probably get larger and slower moving further downstream so she began to walk downriver.

She hadn't walked very far when she saw the river empty into a huge lake. She saw a drifting smoke column and suddenly froze, hiding behind a tree. This was a campsite; a campsite where humans lived. These were likely modern humans with a complex language, a social hierarchy with each person having different roles, tool building skills and the abilities of making objects like clay pots and animal skin clothing and fire building. They likely had weapons and were probably physically fitter than her. She had her EMD but there were more of them.

She could take out one or two and perhaps the others would surrender to her due to her better weaponry but this could have an impact on their culture and history. At least she didn't have to worry about the camp dogs detecting her scent. The dog didn't exist this far back. Domestication didn't begin until around 10,000 years ago when the ice age ended.

Taking a deep breath, she peered through the foliage. Her eyes widened. The campsite was deserted. A huge pile of charred wood sent a thin pall of smoke drifting into the air. Several shelters constructed from animal skins and wood had been set up. But the site was empty and silent.

A large pile of bones lay piled up to one side, giving off the ripe scent of decaying meat. Flies and other insects swarmed over a glistening ribcage and a huge thigh bone. Abby saw the gleaming white skull with the gaping eye sockets and realized it was the remains of one of those straight tusked elephants she had seen earlier. The men must all be out hunting for food. But the women and children should be at the campsite, tending the fire and making clothing while the children played.

Suddenly she noticed two collapsed tents. Two more had holes in the leather. These were holes made by spears. Another tent was a charred heap after being lit on fire. She realized the wood from the fire had been scattered somewhat and suddenly spotted the still body of a middle aged man with hairy features slumped beside a tent. She placed a hand over her mouth in horror. This was one band of humans who had been invaded by another.

Men from another tribe must have ambushed the camp, rounded up the woman and children and led them away as prisoners. The one man left on guard had been quickly dispatched. Unarmed and without dogs to protect them, the women and children were helpless. They could then have been made to join another tribe or murdered to reduce competition between tribes for food.

Abby let out a choked sob. She felt a pang of sympathy for her distant relatives. She headed down to the water's edge and scanned the murky green water for any sign of fish. However, she was still troubled by the gruesome discovery and missed several times, before finally spearing a large, scaly fish. Grimacing, she dropped the wriggling fish to one side. She didn't want to kill them but had no choice. She got her spear ready and continued scanning the water for any telltale glimmer of scales.

After catching several fish, she took off her jacket and bundled up the fish before standing up and heading back to camp. As she trudged through the rainforest, she admired the rainforest around her.

In the twenty first century, the tranquil blue oceans were choked with plastic and the rainforests were burning to the ground. The air was polluted by rising levels of carbon dioxide. All the big mammals were dying out; the polar bear, tiger, wolf and elephant were all endangered. Fish populations had crashed all over the globe. Even the great apes could die out in the next century.

Here, the air was fresh and the water clear. The beaches were white and sandy. Lush green rainforests covered much of the earth. Huge mammals known as megafauna roamed the landscape in abundance. They couldn't bring back the dodo, megalania or the sabre tooth. She wasn't psycho. She didn't want to see humanity destroyed like Helen Cutter. She just wished humans and nature could learn to coexist

She reached her campsite and placed the bundled fish on the ground. She placed them in a small hollow under a rock knowing they would quickly rot in the heat of the sun. She felt rather pleased with herself. She had established a campsite, built a campfire and fended off various animals. She had found herself a close by water source and caught herself a hearty dinner.

Suddenly an animalistic bellow tore through the clearing. She grabbed her EMD and jumped to her feet. Heavy footsteps shook the ground and she spotted a huge furry shape charging through the foliage towards the clearing.

A huge rhinoceros burst through the tree cover into the clearing, trampling plants underfoot and smashing small trees like matchwood. Its enormous body sat on thick yet long legs so it galloped with a horse like gait. Thick shaggy brown fur covered its body. Its small head sported a small pair of ears and its large brown eyes were wide with panic as it snorted through flared nostrils. A huge curved horn protruded upwards from its snout. She dodged in time as it swept past, churning up earth with its feet.

Snarling, a huge black cat raced after the herbivore. Abby recognized it as a puma. Its lithe black body was covered in a thin coat of charcoal black fur and its glimmering green eyes fixed on its galloping target. Its huge jaws were open to reveal huge canine teeth. Its long tail waved behind the feline to give it balance. However, the chase was cut short as the rhinoceros suddenly turned to face the hunter with its head lowered and horn poised to charge. The puma too skidded to a halt and growled

Abby watched carefully from the sidelines with EMD at the ready as the huge cat slowly circled the rhinoceros. Abby realized the beast was an Elasmotherium. The huge rhino was ready to defend itself. Its trampling feet and deadly horn could deal a knockout blow or worse.

Behind the fighting animals, an anomaly suddenly whirled into existence. Her eyes widened. This could lead her home to the twenty first century. She took a hopeful step backwards then stopped short as the puma snarled at her. The two animals circled each other warily, keeping their distance but growling and huffing. The anomaly might stay open for only a few minutes but there was no way around the beasts.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the Anomaly Research Centre, alarms blared and crimson lights lit up the hub. Jess sat at her desk and tapped commands into the ADD. Several grids appeared onscreen as Matt and Emily raced up. The team leader looked exhausted with dark circles around his eyes while Emily looked troubled.

"What have we got Jess?" He asked urgently

Becker ran in, clutching his EMD. He looked less dashing than usual. In fact, he looked pretty beat up. A pang of worry shot through her but anger and a sense of urgency over came it. Connor was at her side seconds later with a manic look in his eyes. He already had his EMD and black box and was ready to go. He looked the worst out of all three but his eyes burned with inner fire and he was standing tall.

"Is it her?" He croaked.

His voice shook but he attempted to sound confident.

Cutter sat on his bed in the medical wing holding an EMD. He had heard the alarms and knew the team had just left. He felt useless. He was professor Nick Cutter. He never took the easy way out. He never gave up. He knew he was injured and healing but his friends were out there risking their lives against prehistoric threats and he was sitting in bed like an infidel. He struggled to walk because of his limp and almost every step pulled his stitches and he had little idea of how to use the EMD but he was tired of sitting around and doing nothing.

The neutralizing taser gun felt clumsy and heavy in his hand. He had sat through a twenty minute presentation by Captain Becker on the purpose, working and handling of the weapon but still felt rather out of place with the high tech weaponry. Also, his injuries stung but he kept quiet and hid his limp as best as he could. He had to be strong. The team needed him. No, he didn't know this new team besides Connor and Becker.

The bubbly field coordinator, Jess, seemed friendly enough, enthusiastic and very tech savvy as well as being able to cope well under pressure. Though he'd had his doubts initially, he knew she was the one for the job even if she was young. She almost reminded him of Connor back in the old days; bright eyed and eager.

The eighteen century woman, Emily Merchant, seemed outspoken, fiery and confident while at the same time being caring and fiercely loyal. She seemed like very much a team player. She reminded him a lot of Claudia Brown. The memory sent a pang of loss through him like hot knife through butter. He sighed and shook his head. She was gone now and he was done dwelling on the past.

Lester hadn't changed at all, still a sarcastic, cold hearted and soul crushing bureaucrat who cared deeply for his team, and nor had Captain Becker. He was still the same stoic, robotic duty driven soldier he had been when Cutter first met him. He was a brave man, driven and fearless but he lacked understanding of the forces he was meddling with. One wrong move, one wrong killing, and the history of the universe could unravel.

At least they provided him with some sense of stability knowing some things hadn't changed. The ARC was almost unrecognizable. He had thought the original facility was high tech and impressive but this new base of was absolutely futuristic and kitted out every separate section they could possibly need. There was an armory stocked with every type of weaponry he had ever heard of, a separate firing range.

There was a zoological facility where prehistoric creatures were held in containment and veterinary laboratories for studying behavior and biological samples. There was a botanist laboratory where rare plants were grown in isolation and specialist equipment to mimic prehistoric environments. There were technological laboratories fully equipped with state of the art equipment for research and development for building new devices like the ADD for better investigation of the anomaly phenomenon.

He could hardly believe how much everything had changed. Of course, there had been great losses along the way. The story of Dr. Page's death still weighed heavily on his mind. Connor and Abby had only given him the brief details but he had gotten the idea and didn't want to hear any more. She had been so young and full of life; strong willed and independent. She hadn't deserved to go in the way she did. He hadn't known Danny Quinn but he had sounded like a good leader; strong willed, loyal and courageous if a tad rebellious. If anything, he reminded the professor of himself. He hoped the ex cop would return one day. He looked forward to meeting him.

He was surprisingly blasé about Helen's death. He felt neither sadness and grief nor satisfaction and relief like the others. He felt nothing at all. She had been responsible for Captain Ryan's death at the hands of a hyper intelligent predator from the future and Stephen's violent death by multiple creatures from the past and future and she had allegedly killed him as well so she should have felt a sense of relief that she was gone but he didn't only emptiness.

He wasn't sure how he felt regarding the new team leader; Matt Anderson. He was never very good at dealing with people he was unsure about so he pushed the thought away from him. He got up and prepared to march to Lester's office and demand a vehicle and a working EMD. The team needed him.

Abby watched from the safety of the foliage as the puma charged before quickly dodging as the rhinoceros jabbed its horn in an attempt to gore the big cat. The anomaly was still open but might not stay for much longer. She had to get to it fast.

Suddenly the ground under her feet trembled. She paused and looked down. The forest floor was shaking. Leaves rained down from above in a snowstorm of green and birds exploded out of the treetops and into the air screeching in alarm.

The two beasts paused their duel and both looked top the sky. The puma yowled ominously. An earthquake was taking place. She wasn't sure what had triggered it but this could be her only chance to escape. The ground shook again with greater force. A large tree branch snapped and crashed down onto the forest floor,

The imminent threat was enough to distract the two creatures. The Elasmotherium grunted in alarm and galloped off into the jungle to find cover while the puma snarled and ran off in search of higher ground.

Seizing her chance, she got up and ran up the hillside towards thee anomaly. The ground shook and she tripped.

Scrambling back to her feet, she kept running as another tree branch tumbled down to the jungle floor.

She reached the crest of the hillside and ran through the anomaly without a second's hesitation as the ground shook ominously yet again.

Two black vehicles sped from the underground car park in a blue of glinting headlights and screeching tyres. Before long, two cars skidded to a halt in the car park of the manor house. The entire complex had been hastily evacuated and the road leading up to the stately house cordoned off by police

"Listen we don't know what we're dealing with so follow orders and don't do anything stupid" Matt said quietly to Connor

Becker and Emily grabbed the weapons from the truck.

"I'll do whatever I have to to get her back." He argued win a defiant tone.

Matt opened his mouth to retort when Becker handed him an EMD. Connor took one off Emily and marched towards the revolving glass doors.

"Connor, Connor!" Matt called angrily

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Becker muttered.

The trio hurried after him as he threw open the doors and stepped into the empty lobby, raising his EMD. There was a loud screech and a monstrous raptorial dinosaur suddenly leapt up onto a large elegant wooden table, uttering several loud barks. Becker fired but the agile theropod dinosaur dodged his shot then leapt off the table and onto the ground.

Its powerful lean body was covered in thick scaly skin and supported by strong hind legs with a sickle shaped retractable toe claw on each foot. Large arms protruded from its thick chest tipped with sharp claws.

Its head and snout rested on a long neck as it regarded them with blazing yellow eyes. Its large jaws opened to reveal rows of tiny razor sharp teeth glinting in the light. Fluffy protofeathers covered the dinosaur's strong arms and agile frame while its long tapering tail brushed the ground.

Matt immediately recognized it as a type of the raptor as a fully grown Utahraptor. The reptilian monster snorted and uttered a rasping hiss. Its feathers rattled as it suddenly launched itself at Becker with a terrifying screech. Matt quickly fired and a blast of blue light bowled the dinosaur over, knocking it unconscious. The soldier let out a sudden sigh of relief as the theropod crashed to the ground at his feet.

"Thanks." He spoke with sincerity

"Just returning the favour." He replied casually.

Suddenly Emily turned and fired at a large Utahraptor stalking into the lobby. The dinosaur avoided her shot and screeched in fury before it drew up its clawed arms and attacked. Becker deftly tackled Emily, knocking both to the ground as Connor swiftly pushed the table into the bloodthirsty raptor's path.

The dinosaur swiftly turned to Matt and hissed evilly. He shot the creature at point blank range twice and it shrieked in agony, staggering back. Then the theropod dinosaur shook its head as its thick skin protected it from the electroshock and gave a demonic sounding caw.

Another dinosaur leapt into view and cackled. Its eyes blazed with predatory hunger. Becker and Emily scrambled up and Becker cocked his EMD at the new arrival while Matt kept his EMD trained on the second creature as it warily circled the group, hissing and cawing. Another raptor trilled.

The team were in trouble now. An unearthly scream sounded from above. All heads looked up as a huge male Utahraptor sporting bright blue feathers emerged on the floor above and looked over the banister, opened its jaws and uttered a loud demonic screech. Its cold reptilian eyes regarded the team.

Suddenly the domed glass roof exploded with a deafening crash. Deadly shards of broken glass rained down like hail. The team looked upwards in horror but their feet were rooted to the ground with shock. Matt was first to regain his senses and shook his head as reality set in.

"Move now!" Matt suddenly shouted, pushing Becker.

The captain snapped back to reality and grabbed Connor's arm before dragging the dazed genius behind a pillar. Matt grabbed Emily and pulled her close before turning to face the wall and ducking his head to protect any exposed skin. The alpha growled in alarm and the raptors retreated into the house with loud caws. The alpha raptor raced off down the hallway and disappeared.

Broken glass crashed down onto the floor in a hail of splinters. Then zip lines fell into view and soldiers clad in black uniform slid down the cables and dropped into position in the lobby. Connor and Becker emerged from their hiding place while Matt let go of Emily and approached the soldiers.

"Who sent you here?" He asked

"I did captain." A familiar voice answered.

The team turned as Cutter strode into the lobby. He limped slightly and a slight grimace of pain crossed his face though he hid the pain well. He was wearing his faded grey shirt and jeans as well as a green jacket, looking more like a civilian than a member of a government organization.

"Who said you could be here? You're still injured." Matt said

"I feel fine." The professor insisted

"Professor, are you sure you're okay to be in the field?" Emily asked

"I'll be fine Miss Merchant." He answered

Emily looked surprised he had learnt her name so quickly. The professor smirked sat her expression and turned to Becker.

"So what's the plan captain?" He asked

"We need to split up. Raptors are social and pack hunters. We know there's at least three running around but there could be others. We've seen the alpha male so there must be an alpha female. There could even be juveniles." Matt decided

"So we've got an infestation?" Becker asked

"In a nutshell yeah." He answered

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Connor insisted

He cocked his EMD and turned to follow the raptors when Cutter grabbed his arm

"Connor, wait we need a plan" The professor said calmly

"You don't understand! Abby might just be on the other side of the anomaly!" He insisted

"Connor we all want to find Abby but we need to plan first." Emily told him

At last the genius looked up into his mentor's eyes. Cutter gazed seriously back at him. Emily watched him carefully waiting to gauge his response. Finally he nodded and ran a hand savagely through his hair.

"Yeah okay. What's the plan them?" He agreed reluctantly

"Emily and I will explore down here. Becker you take two soldiers and check out the floor above. Connor, you and the professor should investigate the arcade. Okay?" Matt instructed

The team nodded and split into groups though Connor still shot Matt a look of resentment. The team leader sighed tiredly and briefly closed his eyes. A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Matt? Aren't you coming?" Emily asked

He suddenly noticed the others had left already and nodded

"Yeah, yeah sure Emily" He replied quietly

He cocked his EMD and together, they headed off to explore the ground floor of the multi storey house. On the floor above, Becker stepped off the staircase and levelled his EMD before signalling to the soldiers. They joined him and the trio scanned the various rooms for any movement.

Nothing stirred. Nodding in satisfaction, Becker briefly turned and outlined his plan through a quick series of hand movements than waved them forward. The soldiers moved quickly and efficiently, leaping into doorways with EMD raised.

They investigated every elegantly furnished room on the second floor yet found nothing. They threw open closets and smashed open a locked wooden door leading to a large clothes cupboard. Besides the sound of wind rushing through the trees outside, silence reigned. Still Becker felt uneasy. A primal fear stirred within him and he felt hairs prickling on the back of his neck in response to unseen danger.

He felt rather than saw the great sleek form racing up behind him and threw himself to one side as clawed arms snatched at thin air and powerful jaws snapped, missing him by inches. He scrambled up right and the soldiers each raised their EMD. He had been lucky. The surprise attack had missed him by a hair's breadth.

An adult Utahraptor stood in front of him. The large dromaeosaur growled and its protofeathers quivered producing an eerie hissing as it readied itself for another strike. Its sweeping tail lashed out, smashing an ornamental vase. Becker shot first, blasting the dinosaur backwards onto the floor and knocking over a small table.

The dazed dinosaur struggled on its side and roared defiantly. Cursing, he lowered the setting on the EMD and blasted it again. This time, the shot rendered the dinosaur unconscious.

"I've really got to thank Matt for inventing these" He muttered to himself

He looked around to see if he could spot where the creature had been hiding and noticed a nearby bedroom with an open door. He stepped inside and noticed a pair of double doors fitted with glass swinging in the breeze. He suddenly realized the bedroom sported a large balcony that they had missed upon inspection. The theropod must have been hiding out on the balcony waiting in ambush. Then it had pushed open the doors and attacked. He'd have to be more careful in future.

Suddenly loud chirping sounded from a nearby room. He glanced at one of the soldiers then kicked open the door, s and burst into the room, raising his EMD before relaxing and lowering his weapon. He blinked in surprise as the soldiers bustled in with EMD at the ready.

A juvenile dromaeosaur gazed up at him. The miniature dinosaur croaked and blinked its yellow eyes. Its small clawed arms and tiny retractable toe claws seemed harmless on this juvenile. The dinosaur croaked again and lunged, snapping its jaws. Becker jumped and mentally scolded himself.

This was still an apex predator and would grow into a bloodthirsty six foot tall killer theropod with huge sickle shaped toe claws. They couldn't afford to feel sentimental towards these creatures. Abby had made that mistake and felt compassion for the straight tusked elephant and she had been lost. He shook his head to clear his mind and promptly shot the curious little dinosaur as it snapped and croaked at him. The shot knocked it unconscious.

On the ground floor, the ornate double doors burst open with a resounding crash as a large feathered dromaeosaur crashed through the entrance and sprinted through the dining room. The beast leapt up onto the mahogany table, scattering silverware and smashing china plates. Matt and Emily burst into the room heavily winded

"After it Emily!" Matt yelled

The creature growled at them while Emily quickly shot at it. The dinosaur dodged her shot and cawed angrily. The dinosaur jumped off the table and lunged, snapping its jaws. The pair stumbled back. Matt raised his EMD and blasted the dromaeosaur.

The beast screeched in agony, staggered and collapsed. Matt sighed and lowered his EMD. A demonic screech resounded behind them. Suddenly Emily turned and shot at another dromaeosaur as it ran into the room drawn by the loud calls of its pack mate.

The new dinosaur uttered a loud screech and charged. The pair quickly dodged to one side and the theropod ran past. The huge dromaeosaur turned swiftly and hissed. Matt realized the creature had established a territory here and saw them as rivals. The creature wouldn't cease its attack until they were dead.

"Emily, we have to kill this on. There's no other choice!" He said

"Matt are you sure?" She asked

"Trust me." He answered The dinosaur lunged and Emily shot it twice at maximum setting, blasting it to the ground with an agonized cry. The disorientated dinosaur screeched and got to its feet before dazedly shaking its heads. Emily raised her EMD to fell the creature while Matt also readied his weapon. To their surprise, it stopped and sniffed the air as its nostrils flared. Then it promptly ran off.

The stunned pair lowered their weapons. Emily looked to Matt for an explanation but the man from the future was mystified. A creature would never abandon its territory so easily unless it smelt easier prey elsewhere

"Matt, where's it gone?" Emily asked

Suddenly realization struck him and his eyes widened in horror.

"It's gone after Connor and the professor!" He shouted

He turned and ran after the dinosaur while Emily followed close behind.

Cutter limped down the hallway as he tried to keep pace with Connor. The desperate mastermind practically ran down the hallway, bursting into rooms with EMD raised. He showed no caution or fear at all. He was hurrying to locate the anomaly. But at this rate he was going to get himself killed. Cutter had studied these creatures for years. Dromaeosaurs like Utahraptor were coordinated and lethal. Their pack hunting methods made them as deadly as wolves.

"Connor, Connor slow down!" He called out

"I can't! Abby needs me!" The genius replied

The professor made to retort when a demonic shriek cut him off. He turned and his eyes widened in horror as a large feathered raptor sprinted down the hallway towards him.

"Look out professor!" A voice yelled

Cutter turned to see Connor running back down the hallway with EMD raised to fire. He quickly threw himself flat as the genius fired and blasted the theropod backwards into the floor before shooting the downed creature twice at maximum power.

The theropod screeched in agony and thrashed for several moments before growing still. Its tail twitched for a few more seconds then dropped limply. Slowly, the light faded from its fiery yellow eyes. The professor merely stared in shock and grabbed the proffered hand before the genius hauled him to his feet

Gulping for breath, he patted his old student on the shoulder wordlessly thanking him

"You all right Cutter?" He asked with a solemn expression.

Cutter nodded then after regaining his breath, turned to stare sadly at the still body of the dead dromaeosaur. He knew that there had been no other choice but he still wished they could have saved it somehow. Still, he was thankful to be alive.

Suddenly Matt and Emily burst into the hallway with weapons at the ready. They relaxed when they saw the dead creature.

"You two all right?" Matt asked

"Fine. Just fine." The professor replied somewhat coldly.

Suddenly Becker appeared at the end of the hallway, looking worn out and clutching a battered EMD. He leaned against the wall, gasping for breath and grimacing in pain. His black uniform was torn and he was struggling to stand

"Becker mate, what happened?!" Matt asked urgently

His voice was laced with worry. Emily, Cutter and Connor gazed at the beaten captain with a mix of shock and horror.

" Raptors, they ambushed me out in the gardens. They came out of nowhere from the bushes. They knocked my EMD out of my hands." He explained

Suddenly he winced and clutched his side. Emily rushed over and inspected him.

"He has bad bruising and his ribs may be cracked." She explained worriedly

"Becker where are your men?" Cutter asked

"They're both dead." He answered wearily

The team exchanged grim looks. Cutter bore a look of sadness. Connor looked angry while Matt looked grim. Emily seemed saddened.

"Becker where are the raptors now?" Matt asked

"Both dead. I knocked one of them into the pond with a pitchfork so it drowned and the other attacked me and knocked me to the ground. I hit it with a rock till it let go then shot it with my EMD." He replied tensely

"Becker did those raptors have blue feathers?" Matt questioned

The injured captain nodded.

"Those were the alpha pair. They're the ones that lead the pack" The team leader said

He sighed wearily and shook his head

"Alright let's send the others back. Connor where's the anomaly?" He asked

"Its in the gardens I saw it." Becker answered

Connor looked at the detector in his hand and nodded shortly.

"Emily, you stay here with Becker. Connor, professor you're with me." Matt said

Emily took her place beside the captain and helped him over to a chair where he sat down while the trio headed off to collect the remaining dromaeosaurs and return them to the correct time.

For a moment bright light filled her vision then she blinked and her surroundings swam into focus. Abby found herself standing in a large stone square. The sun blazed overhead in the clear blue sky. The sunlight was unusually bright and the air felt fresh. Raising a hand to shield her eyes from the harsh light, she took a look around and her eyes widened with shock and horror.

Weeds grew in clumps and burst through the cracked tarmac. A nearby street sign stood worn and battered and the metallic pole supporting it was chipped and rusted. The lettering was faded and the nails worn. The loose sign creaked in the breeze. Dust and leaves blew down the street. A tattered awning hung limply from the roof of a local cafe with its colourful fabric worn and faded. Several tables were covered in rust and many wooden chairs lay overturned. Several chairs were rickety and broken.

Broken glass littered the ground along with pieces of rotten wood. She walked forward up to a small drug store. The building was missing window panes and leaves and dirt had blown in before settling in a layer on the floor. The cash register was worn through with rust and the oak desk was sagging from rot. Broken bottles littered the floor. The store had been closed for a long time.

She staggered backwards in shock. A light breeze whistled mournfully through the street like a wailing phantom. Grass grew up through cracked tarmac. Dogs barked from a block away while a large bird wheeled overhead and cawed defiantly at her. Besides the occasional wind, total and utter silence reigned. The usual hubbub of noise associated with bustling fast paced city life had been cut out.

There were no voices talking and shouting, children laughing or infants crying. There were no cell phones ringing, car horns beeping, engines revving, feet thudding or sirens wailing. The roar of jet engines was missing. The quiet was almost deafening. The entire area was totally deserted and had been abandoned for a long time. From the signs of rust and structural neglect around her at least several years had passed since anyone had been here. What on earth had happened to this place?

She staggered down a side alley and emerged on the main street. A terrible sight awaited her. Tarmac on the streets was cracked and chipped and white lines painted into the tarmac were fading from neglect. Plants and wildflowers covered the road.

Entire trees had grown up in the streets and tore through concrete. Rusted and abandoned cars blocked the streets. Several vehicles were smoking burned out wrecks after being torn apart by fire.

Many vehicles were missing windows and windshields and the metal was eaten by rust while paint flaked in the heat. Lampposts were rusted and dark. A minivan lay crumpled around a traffic light.

Several high rise office blocks were missing windows and she could see wind blowing through the buildings. Vines and lianas had grown up the side of office blocks and covered buildings in a blanket of foliage. She could see rats swarming into an alleyway. Moments later a fluffy white cat stalked after the rodents hissing while its green eyes blazed locked onto a target. She shuddered

Eagles sailed amongst the deserted office towers and their harsh cries filled the air. Every sign pointed to a great disaster or catastrophe that had wiped out humanity. The signs of utter neglect, structural damage and lack of maintenance suggested a total lack of human care.

The desolation around her clearly hinted at a lack of man's presence while the flourishing flora showed nature's takeover of the ruins. There were no environmental signs of a great disaster but many decades could have passed since the catastrophe and the environment had recovered and nature had colonized the ruins.

There was still life here. She had seen rodents, birds and a cat plus she had heard dogs barking in the square. They had probably turned wild in the absence of human protection as instinct kicked in and overcame training. Gradually, prey drive replaced domestic traits and now these animals fended for themselves. If suburban pets had managed to survive, it was certain some wild animals had survived and would have wandered into the city in search of food and new territory. One thing was certain. There were no humans here. She had gone to the future. She had entered a post human world.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt stepped through the swirling golden lights and brandished his EMD. The anomaly blinked out of existence as the team watched. Becker clutched his bruised ribs and winced in pain. Emily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Cutter watched warily and Connor looked distraught. This one had led to the late stages of the Cretaceous while Abby had gone to the early Pleistocene.

The surviving dromaeosaurs had been returned to the right time period. Matt had sliced the ropes used to bind the sleeping dinosaurs and left them on the ground. However, the mission hadn't been a total success. Two soldiers had died; brave, noble men with families and children. Becker had known their families personally. One was a bright eyed, enthusiastic young man in his twenties named Will Owens. He was a bit cocky but had unwavering courage and fiercely loyal. Becker had taken the young soldier under his wing and taught him all his skill and fighting techniques.

He had a kind hearted beautiful young wife; they were happily married for a year and had a healthy two month old baby boy and a large hyperactive dog too. Becker had had dinner many times at their house. He had laughed and joked with them.

He had held their infant son, Drake, and played fetch with their dog. He now had to look into the eyes of a woman he thought of like a sister and tell a blatant lie, that her beloved husband had been killed in a training accident. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. He had gone down honourably, fighting. He had done his duty and laid down his life to protect others.

Thanks to the young soldier, the captain was here now. He had seen the dromaeosaurs approaching from the thick cover of the foliage and had tackled the captain to the ground before reaching for his EMD lying a few feet away. The alpha male dromaeosaur had pounced, pinning him to the ground and ripped his insides open with its retractable toe claws.

He had died screaming, not in agony, but in anger as he blasted the theropod with the full power of his EMD and stunned it long enough for the captain to grab a nearby pitchfork and knock the disorientated raptor off its feet and send it plummeting into the pond.

The other soldier was also a youngster; a quiet, brooding man named Joshua Taylor. He was the polar opposite of Owens yet the two got along fairly well. As far as Becker knew Taylor was unmarried and lived by himself in a small apartment. He didn't allow himself to get close to people or be distracted by women so no one except his family would cry if he was killed in the line of duty.

He had actually always wanted children but knew he couldn't due to his job as a solider as he couldn't bear the thought of leaving children without their father and a woman without her husband.

He didn't have close friends because he didn't want them to mourn his death should he be killed. His flat would be repossessed by the bank and all his furniture repossessed and any personal items returned to his family so he had nothing to worry about.

Taylor had shot the female theropod and blasted it to the ground. But it had sprung back to its feet and driven him back against the wall before it savagely mauled him with its jaws and clawed arms. Once he fell, it slashed with its sickle shaped foot claws. Becker had been too busy fighting the male dromaeosaur to help.

The captain closed his eyes briefly with regret then opened them when Matt spoke.

"Connor set up your device and lock it. Becker, bring some of your men to stand guard until it closes. It's time to head back to the ARC." The team leader instructed.

The team did as they were told. Connor got his device out off the back of the truck and locked the anomaly while Becker ordered Thompson and Jeff to come to the anomaly site before composing himself and telling them to bring two body bags as well. Then they got in their cars and drove back to the ARC. The drive was silent and brooding with each individual lost in their own thoughts.

Abby wandered down an empty street. She tripped twice on cracks in the pavement already. She had been walking for nearly an hour hoping to find a familiar landmark or important building of some sort that might tell her which city or she was in or at least which country but so far she had found nothing. She was weary from the hot sun and thirsty too but the only water source she passed was a large pond with murky green water where reeds and algae floated on the surface.

She could see a scruffy feral tomcat lapping at the water's edge and the tepid green waters were bound to be full of bacteria. Hunger growled in her stomach but the only large grocery store she had passed was in terrible shape. The windows were shattered and the glass in the door missing. The large luminescent sign was faded by rust and battered by wind and rain.

Milk had curdled to a watery paste in bottles and fruit juice stunk like putrid waste. Fresh fruits and vegetables had been consumed by bacteria and insects. Cheese and butter had melted into a thick mush in the packets. Meat and fish had been taken by hungry animals including wild dogs and any remaining meat was spoilt and rotten and swarming with flies. Non perishable foods like biscuits, cereal and crisps had been torn open and emptied by insatiable rodents.

The grocery store was now a breeding ground for insects and city rodents. The stench inside was appalling from the scent of rotting and spoilt food. However, being inside was still safer than being outside.

She looked outside and saw a huge rottweiler feasting on the body of a downed stallion. Its eyed glowed with malice as it barked wildly at her. The dog bared its teeth and growled, the gesture was akin to a wolf snarling. All of the surviving domesticated animals were no longer safe to be around, they had all gone feral.

She had been in this new world for a few days now and she had learned a lot.

There was no longer any power as all electricity had been used up and coal fired power plants failed without maintenance as computers shut off the system. Lights had gone out everywhere. Airplanes had crashed to earth some minutes after takeoff. Unguided planes approaching runways had ended in a catastrophic fireball. Machines had stopped running and technology cut out.

Satellites had continued to transmit information to supercomputers until the electricity had cut out. At chemical plants, storage tanks had caved under pressure from lack of pressure and poisonous gases had been hurled into the atmosphere. Food had rotted in household refrigerators and grocery stores.

Starving household pets had eaten every scrap of food inside their homes before escaping their houses to look for more or starving to death. Big dogs had killed and eaten small ones before instinct kicked in to overcome domesticated traits and they reverted to a wild state. Domestic cats had gone back to eating birds and rodents.

Sewage had back flowed through the piping system into rivers. Heat had ignited fuel in petrol tanks of cars abandoned on highways and resulted in explosions. Birds were thriving as migrating was easier without electrical lights and car lights to confuse them anymore. Zoo animals had died from hunger although a few escaped through useless electric fences and roamed freely but fought to survive. Other power plants had failed including wind turbines from system shutdown by computers.

Cows had starved to death after food supplies ran out, horses escaped and ran wild but had to adapt quickly and chickens were exterminated by wild animals. Other livestock had wandered into the city from countryside farms but many were slaughtered by hungry dogs or zoo escapees. Those surviving livestock had had to adapt quickly. Bridges were becoming unstable as the metal support system gave in to rust.

Wild animals had come into the city looking for food. Rain and wind quickly set to rusting metallic structures like fences and vehicles. Grass and wildflowers soon grew up in streets. Repeated storms smashed windows in skyscrapers and filled high rise office towers with dust, silt and mud.

Thunderstorms had ignited a large scale fire that had torn through the city, damaging many buildings and destroying houses. Groundwater had flooded the subway system, collapsing parts of it and creating holes as sections of road crumbled into the void.

Right now, rust and corrosion was rapidly setting in to destroy the buildings and rust was eating away at cars. At this rate, in just a few years, even the highest office towers would soon crumble and collapse into rubble. Not that it would matter, the fast growing foliage would soon turn the ruins of this city into a forest.

This was an urban jungle where feral dogs and cows existed alongside deer and badgers which shared this habitat with large and exotic mammals like elephants, monkeys, wolves and tigers. There were even two or three crocodiles in the nearby river that she guessed had gotten loose from the zoo.

She still couldn't figure out what precisely had killed off the human race. There couldn't have been a large scale global catastrophe as otherwise all the large mammals would have gone extinct too yet they still existed and there would have been very few buildings left intact as a massive natural disaster would have levelled most of the buildings, bridges and highways.

The fact that zoo animals had survived long enough for some to escape and the absence of real structural damage to large buildings or the lack of major natural alteration to bridges or roads suggested the human race had disappeared fairly rapidly.

The disaster couldn't have been an environmental one as the local animal life wouldn't have recovered so quickly and none of the damage in the city had been caused by a large catastrophe like a volcanic eruption, earthquake or hurricane. All the damage was minute but together had a big effect; the result of the slow processes or rust, erosion and corrosion.

She had no idea what had happened here. She was currently living in an abandoned house a few streets from here. The house had a tall sturdy backyard fence and a bricked in front yard equipped with a steel gate with bars. The property was the most secure household in the neighbourhood so she had been living there. She had discovered a grocery store with its own backup generator and an underground storage vault with refrigeration where spare supplies of all the food were stored.

This neighbourhood was in a rich area and seemed to be the only suburb that miraculously still had power. She had lights, heating and means to cook. The house almost felt comfortable and homely. In the safety of the house, she could almost pretend she was back in her own time except she was reminded of her dire situation every time she went outside.

She had cut down all the grass and weeds in the backyard so nothing could hide out there. She had discovered a large monitor lizard hiding in the long grass on her first day and it had almost bitten her. Its bacteria filled jaws would have delivered a nasty bite and caused infection had she not driven the lizard away.

She had found large knives in the kitchen and took a large butcher knife with her whenever she left her house as well as aerosol and a lighter remembering how Cutter had used aerosol and a lighter to tackle bloodthirsty pterosaurs that were swarming a golf resort back in the good old days when the anomaly team first started up.. The idea brought back fond memories of the good times he team had shared.

They were all so different then; younger, more naive and fresher ready to tackle this new and exciting phenomenon. She and Connor had been practically kids back then. She was a feisty young zoo keeper and Connor a shambling adolescent obsessed with science fiction and dinosaurs. Stephen had been alive back then and Captain Ryan too.

She thought of the good times they had shared together like chasing Rex through the Home Office past stunned onlookers or rounding up the clumsy dodos, and the bad times too. Connor's best friend, Tom, had died first. He had succumbed to a deadly prehistoric parasite carried by the same dodos. He had attacked her and nearly infected her but he had been driven wild by the parasite's influence and hadn't known his actions. She didn't blame him at all. She had watched from Stephen's comforting arms as the light faded from his eyes and realized with a heavy heart that yet another civilian had lost their life because of these anomalies.

For all their magic and splendour, they were a deadly force. She had held Connor that night as he sobbed in her arms. He blamed himself and she had been there to comfort her broken best friend and close flatmate.

She hadn't been particularly close to the captain and had initially disliked for his unethical treatment of the creatures. Over time, she'd grown to know him as a teammate and as a fierce protector. She hadn't seen him die but could only imagine his agony as the futuristic predator's needle sharp teeth tore into his skin.

She hadn't witnessed Stephen's tragic and violent demise but she only had to close her eyes and she could picture the scene in her mind; Stephen walking slowly backwards to the centre of the cage room knowing full well his horrible demise. She could almost hear the clicks and snarls as the prehistoric creatures started to encircle him and the future predators climbed down from the rafters.

She still remembered how a team of Special Forces had burst into the ARC wheeling the professor on a gurney. They were brandishing heavy duty weapons after having moved in to contain the situation. Lester strode down the ramp to receive them and they told him, all the creatures save one had been corralled in a single room and appeared to have torn each other apart.

They had used explosives to blast open the sealed titanium door of the cage room and had discovered the remains of two dromaeosaurs, one sabre tooth, two futuristic seals, one giant prehistoric scorpion, one Arthopleura and several predators from the future. The oily bureaucrat had established quite a spectacular menagerie.

However a Scutosaurus had been discovered roaming the disused building. Luckily, the captain had recognized the giant anapsid as a herbivore and had it tranquilized and loaded into a truck to be brought to the ARC.

She and Connor and Jenny had been anxiously waiting in the hub for news. She cuddled Rex in her arms while Connor sat at the ADD staring off into space and Jenny waited by the double doors that led into the main operations room while Lester interrogated and debriefed a stunned Caroline in his glass walled office. Luckily, the professor had only mild cuts and bruises but seemed to have gone into shock. After the medics revived him, he had whispered those words

"He's dead."

At first she had denied Stephen's death with shock and denial setting in and she refused to accept he was really gone. Finally, after an hour or so the terrible reality hit her and she had given to the grief and the pain. She had wept bitterly for her friend and fallen hero. Connor had been there with open arms. He wept in private for he too had been close to Stephen, seeing him as an older brother and good friend. He had comforted her when she wept and told her he would always be there for her and that Stephen would always be remembered.

He had made terrible mistakes and had nearly torn the team in two but ultimately he had seen the light and turned to the good side. He had paid the ultimate price and sacrificed himself to save the team, his friends, and the world from the horrors in the warehouse. He was a hero in every right and nobody dared dispute it

She hadn't seen professor Cutter's death either but she could picture it too. She could almost hear the deafening gunshot and the professor's heavy breathing as blood clogged his lungs and the crash of falling rubble as the building crumbled. She could smell the smoke and feel the flames.

She had wept bitterly for her father figure, sobbing beside his lifeless body before walking into Connor's arms. He had been there for her with wise words and a comforting smile. He was everything her real dad hadn't been. He always knew what to say and how to protect her.

As before, she and Connor had grieved together and had comforted each other when the other wept with reassuring words and hugs. They had both assured each other that professor Nick Cutter would live on. And he had. He had miraculously returned.

She hadn't been there to see Sarah's death either but could picture it. She could see the deserted city in her mind and hear gunshots and the sounds of soldiers screaming over the blood chilling clicks and snarling of the future predators. She could hear Becker screaming and the growls of the camouflaging beast followed by Sarah's final breath.

She had cried upon hearing of it. Lester and Becker had solemnly led the pair into the director's office before Lester had reluctantly given the news while Becker looked away. Connor had reacted with open grief as he and Sarah had been very close friends and shared similar interests in mythology and ancient history. She had been close to Sarah, they had been very good friends and often talked and went to each other for advice. That night, they held each other and mourned together for the loss of a dear friend.

Of course there was always the chance that she may never see any of them ever again.

She mostly stayed inside her house, only leaving to get supplies or sometimes to see if she could find anyone in this desolate city. She had managed top hotwire a car in the garage on the property and used it as a fast means of transport to quickly get away if dogs chased her. Not even the fastest predators could keep up with a car.

Suddenly a loud roar interrupted her. She looked up and saw a lioness with a powerful body padding down the street. Shaggy golden fur covered its body and its long limbs ended in big paws studded with razor sharp claws. Its golden eyes observed her while its big ears swivelled back and forth. Its jaws opened as it issued another thunderous roar showing off its canine teeth.

Another lioness emerged from behind a drug store and growled, baring its teeth. She spotted a young cub sleeping under a car and two others mewling and playing in the street. They were protecting their cubs. Another deep growl alerted to a male lion sporting a shaggy yellow mane standing atop the roof of a newsagents across the street. These large cats were warning her they were the apex predators in this urban jungle..

She turned and ran back to her vehicle. She passed a scruffy cat sheltering up in a tree while two Jack Russell terriers snapped at it and a wild eyed badger fighting off an angry Doberman. She climbed into her car, turned the key in the ignition and sighed with relief as the engine rumbled to life. A large eagle flew over her car.

She grabbed the wheel and sped off down the street. She had to swerve to avoid a rusting van and jerked the wheel minutes later to avoid a tangle of barbed wire lying in the street. Only a few days ago, she had unwittingly driven over broken glass in the road and the tyres burst. The car had skidded and she had fought to bring the vehicle under control before she crashed or the two ton car flipped onto its side.

Luckily, there had been a spare tyre in the boot and she had quickly driven on. She had been lucky though. She could have been left stranded and had to walk home, dangerous in this city.

Also, she would have had to find another car which was difficult as most other vehicles had been degraded by sun and rain and were no longer roadworthy. The ride was far from calm. A miniature donkey suddenly galloped across the street and she swerved frantically to avoid the animal.

Moments later, a large golden retriever bounded after it followed by a fierce looking pit-bull and a powerful rhodesian ridgeback. The donkey brayed loudly in terror as the dogs barked relentlessly.

Abby liked donkeys for their comical appearance and looked away not wanting to hear the animal's terrified braying as it tried to get away. Her thoughts began to drift as she wondered if she would ever get back to her own time period instead of this bizarrely altered cityscape.

The harsh cry of an eagle drew her back to reality. Her eyes widened in alarm. A large tree suddenly loomed up as if from nowhere growing in the middle of the street and its heavy, twisting branches reached skyward.

She spun the wheel and swerved frantically, narrowly avoiding a head on collision that would have certainly killed her or left her badly injured and unable to move. Eventually, the wild animals would have discovered her.

She sighed as she continued to drive. This was madness. Trees and wreckage blocked the streets so even driving was hazardous, even more so than in the twenty first century. She missed the endless highways of her city home packed with beeping cars and honking lorries.

She drove down the street keeping a watchful eye out for further obstacles. Two horses grazed in a field while several sheep milled around the pair. One was a chestnut stallion and the other a bay mare. Soft bleating filled the air. She smiled at the scene realizing not every animal here was dangerous, then suddenly a blast of trumpeting turned her attention back to the street

A huge elephant walked out onto the road. Its enormous heavy body rested on thick legs and wrinkled grey skin covered its frame. Its huge hanging ears flapped as it turned to face her car, unfurling its trunk and bellowed at the vehicle. Its tusks glinted like daggers in the sunlight. She spun the wheel, swerving around the enraged pachyderm and drove on.

She soon reached her neighbourhood and jumped out of the car. She had to the safety of home. Chickens and several scrawny goats milled about in the street and a macaque monkey gazed curiously back at her from its perch high in a tree. Soft fur covered its body and its lithe limbs kept it balanced perfectly as it looked at her chattering softly.

She turned away from the little creature despite its beauty and ran into her house. Slamming the door behind her, she sighed and put her head into her hands. When did her life get so crazy? Domesticated pets had turned wild and exotic fauna roamed the streets.

The highways were blocked by vehicles left behind by the human race and wreckage from buildings had been blown into the roads. Some sections of the city were impassable by road due to overgrown foliage tearing up the street. The local park was growing and the streets around it were impassable due to young trees growing in the street. The major motorway leading out of the city was blocked by crashed and burnt up vehicles.

She had tried driving down to the dockyard to look for a boat but she had found most of the yachts and fishing boats had broken free of their mooring lines and drifted out to sea. One or two had smashed into the pier and sunk.

She didn't know to fly an aircraft not even a helicopter like Danny and anyway several passenger aircraft had crashed, tearing up the runway. The resulting fire had raged for days and totally destroyed entire terminals as well as setting fire to other parked aircraft, igniting the fuel in their tanks and destroying those in turn.

She loved animals and always wished they had more space to roam and greater freedom but she hadn't meant for them to take humanity's place. She missed the sound of human voices and laughter. This was a chilling reality; a world where car engines and the roar of jet engines no longer existed. Her life was characterized by boredom. Without the company of other humans, she had looked for other forms of keeping herself occupied but there was no entertainment for her. There was no entertainment in her life without technology.

She didn't want to strain the power supply that she so desperately needed for light during hours of darkness, heating and cooking. She had resorted to reading picture books in a child's bedroom in the house to stave off boredom or sharpening her knives. Every day was a fight to survive. She now knew the kind of life the earliest humans must have lived. Often at night she lay listening to the barking of dogs interrupted sometimes by the roar of a big cat or an elephant trumpeting.

She didn't have any guns or even her EMD to fight off a predator, only kitchen knives. She was wishing she carried a pistol or handgun around like Becker did. She had thought this house was secure but a huge animal like an elephant could break into the property with relative ease. She couldn't even keep out the vermin. No matter how many traps she laid down she still saw cockroaches scuttling around and heard rats running around at night.

She had driven out several feral cats when she first arrived that had been preying on pigeons nesting in the attic. She had let the birds be. She definitely intend on this place being long term accommodation. There was no electric fencing to keep them out and she had no heavy duty weaponry or anyone else to rely on if wild animals attacked the house.

She couldn't take walks without ensuring she had a weapon on her and she knew even her front yard wasn't safe. Several times, dogs had tried to jump the wall to attack her. She couldn't live this crazy life much longer. She had to find a way back home soon. She couldn't be alone any longer.

She could cope with distant time periods, she could handle deadly dinosaurs or monsters from the future, but to see a familiar setting that so resembled her own home utterly destroyed and devoid of human life was too painful. To know her friends and family were gone...

Her anomaly detector suddenly bleeped and she opened her eyes and turned to it with hope rising in her. Relief flared within her. There was an anomaly! According to the detector it was in the street outside. She stood up and glanced hopefully out of the window. Sure enough, a whirling ball of light floated outside hovering off the cracked tarmac.

She opened the door and ran out into the street. Any place was better than here. She ran into the glowing lights without a second's hesitation.

The two vehicles pulled into the underground car park. The team climbed down from the cars. Connor immediately got into the lift without a backward glance. Emily and Cutter shared concerned glances. Becker seemed too angry at himself to notice. He too headed off without a second thought muttering about heading to the armoury. They all knew the captain always headed to the firing range to relieve anger.

Matt seemed determined to continue keeping his emotions in check and his face an expressionless mask as he woodenly told them he would report to Jess before disappearing up the stairs.

Now Cutter sat alone yet again in the medical bay. The medics had scolded him for going back into the field without clearance from the medical personnel and he had agreed to rest to get them to leave him alone. However, he found himself thinking about Abby. He hoped she would return and soon. Connor was truly distraught without her.

He had screamed and raged and wept initially but now he had withdrawn and bottled up his emotions. He would go to every anomaly site full of determination and hope but the second he would realize she wasn't there he would break a little bit more inside. He was denying his feelings and preventing himself from grieving. He couldn't continue being this way. Sooner or later, he would snap and fall apart. He was shutting them out.

He saw himself as responsible for the young man and knew it was up to him to snap the young mastermind out of this mood he was in. He stood up and a medic suddenly turned the corner. Seeing him, the professor sighed as the medic's eyes widened and he rushed over.

"Where do you think you're going? Professor you need to rest." The medic exclaimed.

"I told you I feel fine." The professor insisted.

"You suffered a gunshot wound to your chest. You lost a lot of blood. Unless you rest while your body repairs itself you could suddenly lose consciousness." The medic explained patiently.

"I need to see Connor." Cutter explained.

"I can assure he's fine. I think he's working right now in his lab right now."

"No I know where he is. He's in the menagerie and I need to talk to him." Cutter argued. 

"Do you know you're the most stubborn patient I've ever had?" The medic asked.

"No I wasn't aware of that." The professor replied with mirth.

Seeing the professor wouldn't back down, the medic finally relented.

"Alright you're discharged but if you feel funny at all come straight back here. Understood?"

"Of course. Thanks." Cutter replied.

Sighing with relief, the professor exited the medical bay and strode down the hallway and got into the lift. Emily suddenly joined him.

"Oh hello Miss Merchant." He said politely.

"Hello professor." She replied.

He chuckled to himself and she gazed questioningly at him

"Just call me Cutter. Professor just makes me feel old." He told her

She smiled at him.

'Deal, as long as you call me Emily and not Miss Merchant." She shot back

He chuckled again.

"Alright."

The elevator reached the second floor and the doors slid open. Emily smiled and exited. The doors closed and Cutter went up to the next floor. The doors opened and he got out. He strode up to the menagerie and gazed in through the small circular window in the door. Sure enough he spotted Connor sat at the desk with the Coelurosauruvus.

He opened the door. The lizard cocked its head and chirped. Connor turned to face him with a look of surprise.

"Professor? What are you doing 'ere?"He asked.

"I came to see you Connor. Now talk to me." The professor replied gently.

He grabbed a chair and took a seat beside his old student. A look of bitterness crossed the mastermind's face and he turned away.

"There's nothing to say." He replied shortly.

"Connor..." He began

"You don't know what I'm going through! How can you understand what it's like to lose someone you love?!" The mastermind exclaimed bitterly.

The sudden shouting scared Rex. The lizard flew into the rafters, chirping indignantly.

"I did though. Helen." The professor replied calmly.

"It's not the same. Helen, she, she didn't-"His voice trailed off.

Cutter knew what he meant. The love had been one sided. Helen had never truly loved him. She had just been fascinated by his sharp intellect and his wild theories. Connor and Abby, on the other hand, had a love that was mutual with affection from both sides even if Abby hadn't realized it at first.

"Okay what about Claudia Brown then?" The professor replied

The very mention of her name sent a stab of pain through him. He thought he had left the past behind but the past seemed to keep coming back.

"What about her?" Connor replied

"I lost her. I loved her and I guess she must have liked me to a certain extent." He said

Though he never had the courage to tell her when she around or rather he hadn't known just how to say it, it was now so easy to say he had loved her.

This time round the young genius was silent.

"You see Connor I really do know how you feel. Now talk to me." Cutter said gently

"I miss her so much professor. I miss her and I don't know how to go on without her. I want her so back so much but I can't find her. She's lost somewhere out there in time. She could be dead!" He exclaimed tearfully

"Connor, listen to me. Abby is strong she knows these creatures like no one else. She has great survival skills; she's feistier than anyone I know. She lived in the past for an entire year already. Plus she'll never give up as long as she knows you're waiting for her on the other side. She'll come back trust me. We'll get her back. I'm not gonna lose hope in her either."

"Also we're a team so we gotta work as a team. You can't be mad at Becker he was only trying to do his job. He didn't mean to get Abby lost you know that right? And I agree Matt isn't the best leader. If you ask me he's just another version of Lester, a control freak. But he is the leader and he does have his strengths too. Alright?" Cutter finished

Connor nodded in reply

"Yeah. Thanks professor." He replied quietly

"Anytime Connor."

He stood up, patted his old student on the shoulder and quietly exited to go and talk to Emily leaving the mastermind alone with Rex in the office adjacent to the menagerie. The lizard flew down to the table and chirped.

Connor looked at him and gave a small smile, his first since Abby had gone missing, and tickled the reptile under the chin.


	7. Chapter 7

Alarms blared and crimson lights illuminated the halls as the screens of the ADD flashed and the digital maps all pinpointed a single location. Jess frantically tapped in commands as Matt and Emily ran up to the ADD. Becker joined them a moment later.

"What have we got Jess?" Matt asked

Connor suddenly jogged up to them followed by professor Cutter. His bandages had been removed and his gunshot wound was healing nicely though he would feel slight pain for a few days and was told to return straight to the medic if the pain became unbearable. He had reassured the medics with a smile and left the medical bay. He had then signed all the official paperwork and gone through all the tedious legal documents with Lester in the glass walled office in a tedious three hour session.

He was granted a new apartment in the city centre close to where Matt lived and a new identity including various papers including a new driver's license and passport. He also had a new identity: Nicholas Owens, as a tribute to the soldier who had died on the last anomaly mission. He was updated on various regulations and policies before finally being discharged. Finally, the bureaucrat had called Cutter back into his office. Curious, the professor turned.

"It's good to have you back Cutter." He said seriously but with sincerity.

The professor smiled.

"It's good to be back Lester." He replied with humour.

Then he had exited.

Now he was officially cleared to join the team in the field. He had his own locker and his own black box and an EMD. Matt raised an eyebrow at the neutral expression on Connor's face.

"Everything all right Connor?" He asked in his thick accent.

"It's great Matt." He replied

The two locked eyes momentarily and in that one gaze Connor wordlessly gave his apology as did Matt and the two understood each other. He then gazed at Becker and the same understanding passed between them. Matt then turned back to Jess.

"It's in the National Art Gallery."

"Any incursion?" Emily asked.

"One very big meat eating dinosaur." She replied in a trembling voice

Connor took a look and nodded.

"It's probably a Carcharodontosaurus from the Cretaceous." He told them.

He grabbed a black box and an EMD before running to the lift.

Matt turned to the rest of his team.

"Alright let's go and help Connor."

The team bustled over to the lift and rode down to the car park. Moments later, two black vehicles roared out to the location with headlights flashing.

Abby emerged on a vast undulating grassland. She glanced around at her surroundings. Flat, featureless grassland stretched for miles in every direction. Several mountains towered up against the sky far away at the horizon. A few scattered trees stood here and there. So far she had no clue which time period she was in.

She noticed a herd of animals milling about in the distance though from this distance she couldn't tell if the creatures were mammals or reptiles. She raised a hand to shield against the burning sun to get a closer look when suddenly a thunderous roar rang out behind her. She froze. That was the roar of a large theropod dinosaur like Spinosaurus or possibly Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Slowly, she turned around and her eyes widened in horror. She was wrong. This beast was smaller than a Tyrannosaurus but with larger arms yet it lacked the distinctive sail atop its back that a Spinosaurus possessed.

The towering beast had an enormous body covered in thick scaly skin and powerful clawed arms protruded from its chest. Its body balanced on powerful legs and its thick dinosaurian tail brushed the ground. Its huge head balanced on a short neck and its beady black eyes scanned the horizon as its nostrils flared. The theropod opened its jaws revealing rows of serrated teeth.

She now knew she was in either the Jurassic or Cretaceous. The creature regarded her with coal black eyes before turning to gaze at the grazing herbivores in the distance. The dinosaur seemed unsure whether to attack her or charge the herd. She took a tiny step backwards and its eyes locked on her before emitting another thunderous roar.

Suddenly she noticed another anomaly a few feet away as her detector began beeping. The sound agitated the dinosaur further and it roared again. She quickly turned and sprinted for the anomaly as the dinosaur charged her while its footsteps shook the ground

She ran as the she felt the beast follow. She raced through the light without a second's hesitation. A brief flash of white light dazzled her then light flooded her vision before she found herself at a landfill site. Huge mountains comprised of thousands of items surrounded her. Seagulls wheeled overhead screeching and shrieking.

A large yellow digger suddenly rumbled past her. Moments later, the dinosaur appeared behind her in a sudden burst of light. The beast looked around in confusion and sniffed the air before snapping at the seagulls flying around it. Then it noticed the digger and deemed it worthy prey. The theropod roared and charged towards the digger.

The terrified driver hit the brakes then opened the door and fell out of the vehicle before quickly climbing to his feet and running away. The dinosaur rammed the large machine and shattered the windshield. The theropod roared a second time and attacked the vehicle a second time, tipping it onto its side.

Abby knew she had to distract the creature and fast. She had lured it here to the twenty first century. She could only hope the rest of the team got here soon. Her EMD was useless so she had no way to fight the dinosaur.

She spotted another larger digger with a movable arm parked nearby and ran up to it before getting into the seat. She turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. The theropod looked up from smashing the digger and roared at her before charging.

She put the vehicle into gear and sped away with the theropod in hot pursuit. But the vehicle was slow to accelerate and the dinosaur was gaining on her. Suddenly a flash of blue light hit the dinosaur and it turned away from her and roared in anger.

"ABBY!" A familiar voice yelled.

She turned and saw Connor brandishing his EMD with a look of immense relief on his face. A smile lit up her face.

""CONNOR!" she shouted to him.

Unfortunately, the theropod roared and snapped at him with its huge jaws. Becker ran up and blasted it at full power. The creature growled angrily and whipped its tail. The soldier stumbled backwards to avoid the dinosaur's swinging tail. Matt quickly appeared and shot at it drawing the creature attention.

As the dinosaur turned to snap at him, Connor blasted it again at a higher setting. The dinosaur turned and roared. Abby quickly put the digger into gear and drove forward taunting the dinosaur. The beast roared and moved towards her. Connor quickly blasted it twice at full power,

The shots were having an effect. The dinosaur staggered and shook its head.

"Keep firing! Its working!" Matt yelled.

Cutter fired at the dinosaur. The theropod bellowed and staggered to one side. Its tail thrashed. Connor nimbly ducked under its tail. The beast roared as Becker and Matt blasted it together. Suddenly its eyes focused on the digger and it roared with fury before charging at full speed.

Abby started and her eyes widened in alarm.

"ABBY!" Connor screamed

"Abby! Get out of there!" Cutter yelled

The shouting shook her from her reverie and she jumped from the digger as the theropod reached her. The beast smashed the digger aside, rolling it over. The windshield shattered and broken glass rained down around her as she crouched down and threw her arms over her to protect her head. The ground shook under the beast's footsteps as it ran off.

She looked up and got to her feet as the dinosaur smashed through the chain link electric fence that surrounded the landfill site and thundered away. Suddenly Connor was kneeling beside her

"Abby! Oh god, Abby, are you okay?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm alright Connor." She told him in a shaky tone.

"I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're okay." He said.

"Oh Connor..." She murmured

She caringly placed a hand on his cheek.

"I missed you too." She murmured.

They leaned forward simultaneously and their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss. The kiss was short but full of love. The sound of running footsteps interrupted their moment.

"Abby! Oh thank god you're alright!" A familiar voice said in a thick accent.

"I'm fine Cutter." She told him with a smile.

She then pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He murmured to her.

They pulled apart and Becker pulled her into a relieved embrace. She froze for a moment with surprise then returned the hug

"What's this? The great Becker showing emotion?" She said teasingly

"Shut up I was worried." He muttered.

She laughed and they pulled apart. Next, she and Emily hugged.

"I'm alright Emily." She told her.

"I was more worried about the creatures actually!" She joked.

The two pulled apart and laughed while Connor grinned.

"Abby its good to see you." Matt said simply and shook her hand

She raised an eyebrow while the others shot him questioning looks at his lack of emotion. He was acting like a machine and not a human being.

"Look I don't mean to interrupt but we've got a huge theropod dinosaur to catch." Matt interrupted.

Suddenly a loud screech interrupted him. They turned as a huge winged form suddenly flew through the anomaly and soared into the sky. Huge flaps of scaly skin formed its curved wings while downy feathers covered its body and its clawed feet kept it balanced in flight. Its small head balanced on a long neck and its beak was brightly coloured. The large flying reptile shrieked and circled once before soaring away.

"Damn it." Matt cursed.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch that?" Becker asked angrily.

Cutter exchanged a knowing look with Connor and Abby before he smiled.

"I think I can help you catch it." He said.

"Alright. Connor and Abby, you guys help the professor catch the pterosaur. Emily, Becker and I will handle the theropod." Matt stated.

The team nodded. Becker, Matt and Emily climbed into one of the cars and drove off in pursuit of the Carcharodontosaurus while Cutter turned to Connor and Abby.

"I'm guessing this'll be similar to how we lured that pterosaur on the golf course five years ago/" Abby asked.

The professor nodded and grinned.

"Exactly, now to find some suitable bait." He said.

The fleeing theropod dinosaur stormed through the streets leaving a trail of destruction in its wake. Car alarms wailed from dented vehicles and battered traffic lights flashed sporadically. The large beast bellowed at its reflection in the windows of passing office buildings.

Matt peered out of the windshield as the car pursued the Carcharodontosaurus though the streets. Emily leaned forwards anxiously in the backseat.

"So what's our plan?" Becker asked.

"We need to trap it in a large enclosed space. It's already dazed by the effects of the EMD so we just need to shoot it a few times to bring it down" Matt explained.

Suddenly he jerked the steering wheel and turned the vehicle down a side street. Soon they were driving parallel to the Carcharodontosaurus.

"Emily where's the anomaly?" Mat questioned.

She pulled out her detector and took a look.

"Its opened in a small playground not far from her." She informed him.

He nodded at her. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Wait, there are two anomalies?!" He asked.

She nodded.

"Seems so." She replied.

"Why didn't the ARC pick up the second one?" He asked.

"Maybe they both lead to the same time period?" Becker suggested.

He shrugged.

"Careful Matt it's near a housing estate." She told him.

"One wrong move, this thing goes berserk, and it turns into a mass destruction" Becker muttered.

"I've got a plan" He announced and sped up until they were just behind the rampaging creature. He beeped the horn and drove faster until the car was almost nudging the dinosaur's feet. The two passengers cried out with alarm.

"Matt?!" Emily shouted questioningly

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Becker shouted.

"Just hold on." He replied and beeped the horn again.

The dinosaur bellowed and charged into the field where the playground was. Luckily, the playground was deserted and the surrounding flats evacuated by the police. Still these were people's houses.

Matt hit the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. He grabbed his EMD and jumped out before shooting the Carcharodontosaurus. The creature roared at him and staggered. Its tail thrashed and smashed a slide. Becker quickly joined him and fired at the beast. Finally, the Carcharodontosaurus bellowed then turned and ran through the anomaly just as it shrank and disappeared. The two sighed with relief.

"Good job." Matt said.

Becker nodded and lowered his EMD.

"Thanks Matt." He replied shortly.

Meanwhile Cutter stood atop the roof of an old wrecked car holding a large piece of red cloth tied to a pole. A large pile of dried fish lay on the ground in front of him. He turned to Connor and Abby who stood to the side watching with weapons drawn anxiously to bring the pterosaur down if things went awry.

"Professor, are you sure you don't want us to just shoot it?" Connor asked.

"No its better to let it go home by itself. This'll lure him through." Cutter replied.

"But Cutter, are you sure it's safe? This thing is huge and it's got some wicked looking claws." Connor said. 

"I'll be okay." The professor replied.

"You'd better not get hurt or get whisked through by that thing." Abby called out half jokingly.

The professor smirked and suddenly a loud screech sounded. The trio quickly took their positions. The pterosaur suddenly soared into view. Its huge wings beat the air as it screeched.

Cutter raised his makeshift flag and waved it energetically to draw the flying reptile's attention. The creature flew straight towards the professor and the fish. Connor readied his weapon. 

Shrieking, the pterosaur sailed over the professor's head and flew through the anomaly where it vanished in a flash of light. Cutter sighed with relief and lowered his flag while Connor grinned and cheered and Abby smiled.

"Told you, worked a charm." The professor told them.

Connor grinned while Abby merely raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Moments later, a car pulled up and Matt, Becker and Emily climbed ouit.

"Has the pterosaur gone back?" Matt asked.

The professor nodded silently.

"What about the Carcharodontosaurus?" Connor asked.

"We sent it back through another anomaly in a playground not too far from here." Matt replied.

"Two anomalies?" The professor asked.

Becker nodded.

"Connor, has that ever happened before? Two anomalies to the same time period/" Cutter questioned.

Connor shrugged.

"Not that I know of. I'll check the computer files in the ADD when I get back to the ARC." He replied.

Becker arranged for a team to guard the site until the anomaly closed and to dispose of the rotting fish. The team then got back in their cars and drove back to the ARC.

Upon arrival, they parked their cars and rode the elevator up to the hub.

'Everyone's gonna be so excited to see you." Connor told Abby with a grin.

"I've missed them all. How are Lester and Jess?"

"Lester, grumpy as always. " Cutter replied.

"Jess is as bubbly as ever." Emily told her with a smirk.

Becker smirked too. Matt said nothing. Emily gazed at him questioningly.

The lift doors opened and they entered the hub. Lester strode up to greet them. As soon as he sported Abby, he smiled with relief but quickly settled his features into an expressionless mask.

"Ah Miss Maitland good to have you back. How was your impromptu vacation in the past?" He asked.

She merely rolled her eyes and hugged the director who hugged her back after a minute.

"Well get back to work!" He ordered them all before returning to his office.

The team all smirked and rolled their eyes. Abby took Connor's hand and was about to head for the menagerie for a quiet talk and some peace when a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Abby! Oh my god you're back!" 

She turned as Jess engulfed her in an embrace. She smiled and hugged the younger girl.

"Hey Jess I'm fine. Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm great!" she replied.

"I'll talk to you later yeah? I need to talk to Connor for a bit." She said gently.

"Sure thing Abby." Jess replied.

The field coordinator turned and returned to the ADD.

Abby led Connor to the menagerie and shut the door. Rex soared down to greet her and circled her head while chirping excitedly. She laughed at the Coelurosauruvus.

"Hey Rex. How you been?" She asked him

The lizard trilled before soaring up into the rafters. Smiling, she turned to Connor and her expression grew serious.

"Abby what's this about?" He asked nervously.

"Connor, while I was stranded in the past I didn't just stay in the Pleistocene" She said.

"You went to other time periods? Which ones?" He asked in a stunned tone.

"I went to the Cretaceous obviously." She said.

He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"But I also went to the future." She told him before looking into his eyes

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed several times with shock.

"You went to the future?!" He exclaimed.

She nodded grimly.

"Well, what was it like? Did we succeed? Did we save the future?!" He asked.

"Not exactly..." She said.

"What do you mean?"

She said nothing.

"Abby..." He said softly.

"Did the predators take over again?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"There were no predators Connor and no giant bugs. No flesh eating fungi and no mutant sea lions but there were no humans either." She told him in a serious tone.

"What?! Abby are you serious?!" He exclaimed.

"I think it's after humans have gone extinct. There were no people anywhere I searched everywhere. The city was in ruins and slowly turning back into a wilderness." She said.

"Well did you see any signs of life there?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, that's what's weird. All the animals from our time still existed. There were dogs, horses and even elephants and big cats like lions." She said.

"How did they survive but humans didn't?" He asked with a frown.

She shook her head in response.

"I don't know."

"Did you see what might have caused humans to go extinct?" He asked her.

"No its like everyone just vanished and left everything in place." She said.

Connor was silent for a minute.

"Connor?" She questioned.

"Should we talk to the others about this?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment.

"I think we should talk to Cutter then Matt so we can decide how to tell them" She said.

He nodded and the two went to find the professor and shut the door behind them.

Unbeknownst to them, Rex perched in the rafters. The small reptile trilled before it noticed a loose cover on one of the entrances to the vent system. The lizard chirped curiously...

The professor stood outside Lester's office gripping the railing with both hands as he gazed out across the hub lost in thought. Suddenly voices interrupted him.\

"Professor?" A voice called.

He turned to see Connor and Abby looking for him.

"Up here Connor." He replied.

The pair approached him and he noted their serious expressions.

"We need to talk." Abby said.

The professor nodded and moved to follow them.

"So you went to the future?!" Cutter asked seriously.

Abby nodded.

"You're sure there were no signs of human life?" He questioned her.

"Just ruins, abandoned vehicles and wreckage" She told him.

"What do you think took place professor?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure Connor. But I do know we can't keep this to ourselves. We have to tell the others. We might be able to figure this out if we work together" Cutter replied.

The pair nodded.

Suddenly alarms blared and crimson lights flashed. The trio looked around in surprise.

"Another anomaly?" Cutter asked.

"No that's the lockdown alert!" Connor exclaimed.

An automated voice sounded over the intercom

"Incursion detected. Lockdown initiated" The robotic voice said

Suddenly the door to the lab slammed shut. Connor ran up and punched the door but it stayed locked. Metal shutters rolled down over the windows.

"No!" Abby exclaimed.

Finally the lights flickered out.

"Lockdown completed." The automated voice reported.

"What's going on?" Cutter questioned

"Phillip installed a security system whereby if scanners detect a creature anywhere in the building, the whole building goes into a lockdown mode to contain the threat. The air gets drawn out of the room to neutralize the creature threat. Rex got out of the menagerie once when I first tested it. The system detected him and started lockdown. Phillip got locked in a lab with him." Connor explained.

"Did you manage to save him and Rex?" The professor asked.

"Yeah I remembered an old password of mine that the new system was built on. I used it to deactivate the system Medics revived Phillip while Jess and I saved Rex." Connor said.

"What was the password?" Cutter questioned.

"Abby Temple." He replied in a proud tone.

Cutter chuckled and Abby smiled in the darkness.

"What's caused lockdown this time then?" Cutter asked.

"Its gotta be Rex again. We left him in the menagerie but we forgot to put him back in his enclosure. He must have escaped somehow." Connor said.

"Connor you there?" Matt asked.

His voice crackled over the earpiece.

"Matt what's going on?" Connor asked

"I think Abby's lizard got out again." He replied.

"Where's Lester?" Abby asked

"I'm trapped in my office!" The director shouted.

"I'm in my lab with Emily." Matt told them.

"I'm in the armoury." Becker muttered.

"Abby! I see Rex He's flying around me! Oh he just landed on my desk!" Jess exclaimed.

"Alright thanks Jess try and keep him there." Abby said.

"Jess do you have your laptop and can you access the system?." Connor asked.

"On it Connor." She replied

"She's good at her job." Cutter said.

"Of course I am professor." She shot back.

Everyone laughed at her quick defence.

"Right done. It'll take a while though. Lester installed a bunch of security software after New Dawn so no master hackers could hack into our system files." Jess reported.

"You can thank me later." The director replied curtly.

"Anybody wanna play-"Connor began

Everyone groaned and even Rex chirped

"Fine fine..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright then how about eye spy?" Connor suggested.

"Temple, for the last time no one wants to play your stupid games!" Becker growled.

"Besides we're all trapped in different sections of the ARC so how could we play eye spy?" Jess pointed out.

"Who wants to hear a ghost story?" The young genius suggested.

"I think I'll pass." Matt replied.

"Jess, how much longer until lockdown is lifted?" Lester asked.

"Its fifty per cent done." She replied.

Everyone groaned. Rex chirped.

"Guys I just thought of something." Connor said urgently.

"What is it Connor?" Cutter asked.

"What if there's an anomaly while the ADD is down?" He asked.

Silence fell. No one had considered the possibility.

"We'll just have to wait until lockdown is lifted then get the ADD running." Matt replied.

"I just hope it's not more of those damn predators." Becker muttered.

"Or a big theropod dinosaur." Connor added unhelpfully.

Abby scowled at him.

"Maybe it'll be something cuddly and vegetarian for a change." Lester added.

"You mean like Rex, Sid and Nancy?" Connor asked.

"No Temple not like your insufferable pets or that infernal lizard." Lester muttered.

"You must like some of the creatures Lester." Jess said

"I appreciate that overfed mammoth of yours Miss Maitland." He said at last.

"That's because he saved your life from the predator." Abby said proudly.

Finally an automatic voice sounded.

"Lockdown lifted."

The team all cheered as metal shutters rolled back from the windows and doors clicked open. The lights flicked on.

"Jess have there been any anomalies?" Matt asked

"Yes. Anomaly in the Forest Of Dean coordinates 7756431256." He replied

The team ran to the hub and grabbed their black boxes. They each grabbed an EMD.

"be careful guys!" Jess called to them.

"Always Jess!" Abby called back reassuringly.

Two vehicles pulled up at the roadside twenty minutes later. The team got out of their cars.

"Connor where's the anomaly?" Matt asked.

The young genius looked at the detector and nodded towards the trees.

"This way come on." He replied.

The team marched across the forest floor until they reached a small clearing where the whirling shards of golden light hovered. Several splintered branches and trampled foliage indicated a large creature had passed through here recently.

"What does it look like Abby?" Cutter asked.

She turned to reply when a terrified scream split the air followed by loud barking. The sound was that of human, possibly a child, in danger.

"Let's go!" Matt yelled.

The team raced off in the direction of the screaming and soon reached the wide muddy shore of a lake. A small tent had been set up with a deckchair beside it. The waters churned and frothed as though disturbed. The water was tinged crimson with blood.

A young child no older than five or six stood by the tent crying hysterically. The young girl had blonde hair tied into a ponytail and crystal blue eyes. She was dressed in a chequered dress with a red overcoat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she wailed.

Abby and Connor quickly moved to comfort the child. Connor squatted down beside her to appear less menacing.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay." He whispered soothingly.

Abby gently rubbed the girl's back until she calmed down and her sobbing turned to hiccups. Abby smiled encouragingly at her.

"Hi I'm Abby. Can you tell me your name?"

"Amy." She said quietly.

"That's a great name I'm Connor and this is my girlfriend."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Never mind." Abby told her.

"Can you tell us why were you crying?" Connor asked.

The girl nodded and looked to the water with terrified eyes.

"I-it took m-my daddy." She whimpered.

"What took your daddy/" Abby asked gently.

"A m-monster like a sea snake or a big crocodile!" She exclaimed.

Connor and Abby exchanged grim looks. This didn't sound good. Suddenly there was a loud bark. They both jumped and Connor grabbed his EMD as he turned but then relaxed.

A large golden retriever ran out of the trees and began barking excitedly. The animal wore a red collar. The large shaggy yellow dog padded up to the girl and nuzzled her affectionately. She sniffed and hugged the canine.

"Is he yours?" Abby asked.

She nodded.

"His name is Buster. He ran away when the monster came out of the water." She replied quietly.

He others approached.

"Guys you'd better come see this." Matt said grimly.

Abby nodded and motioned for Connor to stay with the girl. He nodded and shuffled closer as she stroked her dog.

"Amy I have to with my friend quickly but I'll be right back okay?" She said comfortingly.

"Are you going to bring my daddy back? I'm really worried he might be hurt." She asked sadly.

Abby struggled not to cry. This little girl was so young and innocent and couldn't possibly understand the horrible fate that had likely befallen her father. She shouldn't need to even try and understand death now. That should be a far-off thing. But, forces beyond her control had intervened in her life. She fought to regain her composure and only nodded mutely despite Connor's sharp gaze

The young girl nodded and turned to Connor.

"Tell me a joke." She asked him.

"Okay let's see um-"

She then followed Matt to the shore. The water was tinged red with blood and the mud was disturbed with a trail where a large object had been dragged into the water. Abby paled.

"Where's Becker?" She asked.

"He went to find a boat to borrow." Matt replied.

"Abby! Matt!" Cutter suddenly called.

The professor was standing further up the shore with Emily.

The approached and Matt's expression darkened. The professor was holding a broken and battered fishing rod. Clearly, the girl's father was dead. He looked sadly towards the innocent child playing with her barking dog and laughing while Connor watched carefully with a smile. His emotions threatened to overwhelm him again and he expertly pulled his features into an expressionless mask. They had a job to do.

"What do we tell her?" Cutter asked wearily.

He too bore a haunted look on his face and a tired look on his face. The lines on his face made him appear older than he was; the look of a man who had seen more than his share of death, pain, destruction and devastation. He had seen friends die before his eyes, seen families torn apart and witnessed monsters. Matt saw the same look on his own face and his father had the same expression when they lived in the poisoned world.

Before he could reply, a terrifying roar split the air. They spun round as a monstrous reptilian form rose out of the lake and splashed water everywhere as it hauled itself up on land towards the little girl and Connor. The girl screamed in terror and tried to get up but slipped and fell over then began scrambling backwards while her dog barked wildly from the sidelines.

The huge aquatic creature turned and snapped at the golden retriever so the dog whined and ran off into the forest. The animal was truly massive. Its huge scaly body was perfectly streamlined and four smooth flippers protruded from its sides in place of limbs. Its long toothy jaws opened wide to reveal rows of sharp conical teeth. Its thick reptilian tail slapped the water.

Matt could only watch in horror. He was vaguely aware of Abby and Emily screaming in the background while Cutter whipped out his EMD and fired at full power but they were too far away and the blasts of blue light struck the churning water.

Suddenly, Connor moved like lightning. The young mastermind grabbed the innocent girl with one hand and pushed her behind him. Then with the other hand, pulled out his EMD, set it to full power and blasted the snapping monstrosity with all his strength. The blasts disorientated the creature and it wailed then turned and plunged back into the depths and vanished into the murky water as quickly as it had appeared.

Then they were running. Abby pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her in a protective embrace, rocking her back and forth as she wept. Cutter and Matt helped the stunned genius to his feet and Cutter gave him a solid clap on the shoulder as a silent congratulations. The golden retriever ran up out of the forest and Emily grabbed the collar to restrain the dog so it wouldn't get in the way.

"You're safe. I'm here." Abby whispered until the girl calmed down

She let go of the blonde zoologist and turned to her dog. Emily let it go and she hugged the canine, burying her face in its fur as it panted quietly.

Abby turned to Connor and threw her arms around him. He held her close and murmured into her hair. He could feel her shaking. She had very nearly lost him. He was the one comforting now. They pulled apart and she gave him a chaste but sweet kiss before looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Thank you. You're a hero." She told him sincerely.

He nodded and smiled comfortingly. Matt slapped Connor on the back solidly

"Great job mate you were brilliant." He said and nodded approvingly.

The genius winced and smiled. Emily smiled proudly at him and he nodded back.

"Connor, I'm guessing it was a mosasaur right?" Cutter asked.

"Yup it's probably a Tylosaurus." He confirmed.

Suddenly Becker approached holding his EMD. He looked grim.

"No boats are available. Earlier today, a local teenager was riding his horse along the lake shore when apparently a monster like a huge crocodile breached the surface but didn't attack. He barely got away alive and when he returned he was shaking. His parents said he had to be helped off his horse. The local residents called the police about a crocodile in the lake but the call was forwarded to the ARC." The captain reported.

"The creature's running out of food. It's eaten most if not all of the fish in just a few hours and its hungry which is why it left the water to attack Connor and the girl." Matt said.

"Why would it eat so many fish so quickly?" Emily asked.

"The water here is much colder than the tropical waters of the Cretaceous. It's struggling to keep warm and losing energy fast so its eating more. Plus the fish here aren't enough for it. There were ammonites, sharks and turtles to eat in the Cretaceous." Connor explained.

"The anomaly must have closed then." Becker said.

"We have to kill this one. It's too dangerous and we have no place to keep it in the ARC." Cutter decided.

Abby nodded reluctantly sad sat the thought of killing another creature. Connor squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"We need lethal weapons. Becker, contact the ARC and tell them we need backup and some armoured boats. We need to cordon off the lake." Matt reported.

Suddenly the dog started barking. Amy and her pet had nearly been forgotten during the discussion but when the golden retriever barked, they jumped to attention. The team each readied their EMD.

The animal continued to bark and its tail waved furiously. An ominous shadow breached the surface far off in the middle of the lake before silently retreating underwater. The dog fell silent and the team lowered their weapons.

"What was that?" The girl asked as she hugged her dog.

"It's a crocodile but don't worry we're going to get rid of it for you." Abby explained gently.

She nodded quietly and hugged her golden retriever.

"Where's your mother?" Matt asked.

"Back home with Luke who's my little brother but he has chicken pox. Daddy brought me to the lake for a weekend vacation so we could spend some time together while mommy looks after Luke and we brought Buster to keep him out of mommy's way." She explained quietly.

Becker motioned to her.

"Come on I'll take you and Buster home." He said gently.

"Thanks for looking after me." She said to Abby

The blonde herpetologist merely smiled and gave her a gentle hug

"No problem Amy." She said quietly.

The little girl then turned to Connor and hugged him.

"Thanks for scaring the monster away before and saving me and Buster." She told him.

He smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay Amy. Go home to your mum and look after her and your brother and Buster eh?" He said quietly.

She nodded and turned to Becker. He hustled the girl over to the trail back to the vehicles while her dog quietly followed.

"We'll need lethal weapons. I'll radio the ARC and tell them we need backup and armoured boats. Connor, you and Abby go and tell everyone who lives nearby the lake is quarantined. Professor, go with them. Emily and I will stay here in case the creature comes back." Matt ordered.

The team nodded and went their separate ways. Connor and Abby headed back to the vehicles.

Becker sat silently at the wheel with his attention fixed on the winding country road. The road twisted through the trees and he had to be careful. He snuck a glance over his shoulder. Amy sat quiet and still on the backseat. Her face was pale and she gently stroked her golden retriever as it lay resting on the backseat beside her resting its head on her lap. The dog whined softly.

"You alright Amy?" He asked her.

She looked up with a start and he smiled at her as best as he could. He didn't smile very often. He wasn't Temple.

"I'm scared." She answered quietly.

"You're safe now. I'll take you home to your mother and you'll be safe I promise you." He said.

The golden retriever whined and waved its tail.

"I love dogs they never leave you." She said and patted her dog.

He smiled and immediately felt surprised.

"Yeah me too Amy."

He pulled up into a small suburb. The houses were all two storey detached buildings. Every home had a driveway and at least two cars. He could hear young children laughing and the sounds of a celebration in a nearby house. Two young boys played with a football in a front yard shouting excitedly. A dog barked from a back garden.

"Where do you live?"

She pointed to a quaint home. He pulled up into the driveway. He got out and opened the door. The dog jumped out and ran around the yard barking. The girl giggled and got out of the car before walking up to the door. His smile fell as he thought of how to speak to the girl's mother. The girl knocked on the door.

A slim young woman looking worn out and tired with long blonde hair and weary blue eyes balancing a gurgling toddler on her hip answered the door. She looked surprised as she noticed her daughter

"Amy? What are you doing here? Where's your dad?" She asked worriedly

The girl ran up and gently hugged her mother who returned the embrace. Amy also hugged her little brother. She suddenly noticed her dog sitting on the grass and panting and motioned to the animal which got up and walked over to her. The woman shifted the toddler to her other hip and took hold of the dog's collar with her other hand to hold it still.

"I don't know but this nice soldier and his brave friends are gonna find him!" She exclaimed.

The woman looked carefully at Becker and held out a hand. He shook it.

"Hi there I'm Captain Becker. I have some news to discuss with you. May I please?" He asked.

She nodded but before he could move the golden retriever pushed past him and bounded into the house where it ran upstairs. Amy giggled and followed her dog. Becker then entered the house.

Connor, Abby and Cutter had driven around to most of the nearby houses and warned residents the lake was quarantined and that a dangerous predator was loose. They followed the story of an unusually large monitor lizard that escaped from a nearby sanctuary and was loose in the waters of the lake. They were wildlife specialists sent to track and capture it. The professor passed himself off as a reptile expert hired to aid in the hunt.

Residents were told to stay away from the lake and the forest and to keep children out of the woods. They were now on their way back to the lake. The car pulled up at the roadside just as a military vehicle screeched to a halt beside it and soldiers clad in black uniform jumped out of the back of the van. They wore earpieces and brandished assault rifles.

"Backup as requested." One of the soldiers said in a clipped tone

"Cool!" Connor commented.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand while Cutter smirked. They set off along the trail towards the lake as the soldiers unloaded more weaponry from their transport vehicle. They soon reached the lakeshore where Becker was getting into an armoured riverboat. Matt waved them over.

"Are backup here yet?" He asked.

"They're just on their way." Abby told him.

"Good it'll be dark soon and we can't afford to let this creature overnight. It's already starving so there's no telling what it'll do overnight plus we can't have any local residents trying to take this thing on themselves." Her said.

It was true. The sky was a vivid mix of contrasting colours and reflecxting light made the clouds appear to be tinged with red. The blazing sun slowly descended in the sky. The dusk of twilight was settling in.

"Connor, Abby you two go in that boat. I'm going with Emily. Professor, you go with Becker. If you see something, use your earpiece to let the others know. We'll need to lower some powerful explosives into the water to kill this creature but tyhe timing had to be perfect."

The team scrambled to their boats and headed out across the choppy water. The air felt chilly. The soldiers stood guard on shore with assault rifles to shoot if the mosasaur breached and tried to attack one of the boats. Floodlights were set up to provide extra illumination.

For almost half an hour, boats moved up and down the lake. The sky grew dark and overcast. There was no sign of the creature. Suddenly though, the boat rocked; Abby gasped and Connor froze.

"Don't move Connor!" Abby hissed.

He nodded and carefully peered over the side into the water. Another powerful jolt shook the armoured craft. He spoke into his earpiece.

"Matt I see the creature a metre below us. It's circling." He said.

"Alright Connor do you have your explosives ready?" He asked.

"Yeah we do."

"Alright drop them when you're sure Connor. It's got to be close enough to kill this creature. If you miss, the blast could overturn your boat and you'll be in the water with an angry mosasaur." Matt told him.

"Alright Matt."

He turned to Abby who looked over the edge and signalled to get ready. He set up the charge on the explosives. She signalled to wait. Then suddenly she signalled go. He quickly dropped the explosives into the water

A muffled explosion sounded far below and the boat rocked in the churning water. Silence followed as Abby and Connor tried to steady the boat. Suddenly a huge reptilian head emerged from the depths and jaws opened to reveal sharp conical teeth. The mosasaur was badly injured with deep wounds and one eye was clenched shut. One of its flippers was shredded. The pair scrambled backwards in alarm and Connor fumbled for the pistol Becker had given him but the creature was almost upon them.

Suddenly gunfire sounded and bullets punched deep wounds in the mosasaur's hide, knocking it back into the water with a tremendous splash. The waters churned and raged but then slowly settled. Connor nervously peered over the edge to see the mosasaur's lifeless carcass sinking into the depths and cheered.

"Becker mate, that was amazing! Thanks I thought I was done for there!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks Becker we owe you one." Abby agreed.

"You're welcome Temple, Maitland. Guns do come in handy after all." The captain said smugly.

"Okay everybody head back to shore." Matt ordered.

Nearly an hour later the sky was pitch black as the two vehicles pulled into the car park. The weary team got out of their cars and took the lift upstairs. Everyone was clearly dead tired as they trudged into the hub.

A special submarine had located and retrieved the dead mosasaur. The carcass was loaded into a containment unit in a van to be transported to the ARC and destroyed. Abby stayed by to ensure the carcass was properly secured before sending the vehicle on its way. The soldiers packed up the equipment and loaded all the lights and weaponry into the military vehicle while Becker oversaw the operation. The team had driven back to alert the local residents the creature was captured and the lake and forest were safe.

Finally, the exhausted team had got in their vehicles and begun the long drive across winding country roads back to the ARC. Jess ran up to greet them.

"Guys, are you ok?" She asked.

'We're fine Jess." Abby replied tiredly

"Oh Abby Lester wants to see you in his office regarding the creatures." She said.

Abby groaned. Connor squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I can stay if you want." He offered.

Abby smiled sweetly at him.

"No you go home. Just check on the creatures before you go yeah?" She asked.

"Okay." He responded.

They kissed then he turned and headed off towards the menagerie.

"I'm going home." Cutter muttered and strode off.

"Emily and I are gonna go." Matt said

He took the aristocrat's hand. The pair smiled then headed in the direction the professor had gone. Abby sighed and headed up to Lester's office. Finally, only Jess and Becker remained in an awkward silence. They avoided each other's gazes until Becker wordlessly but reluctantly turned and headed for the lift. Jess watched him go with a forlorn expression then sadly returned to her post at the ADD.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Abby had seen the entire exchange. The blonde herpetologist frowned. She had assumed the pair had resolved their differences during her time in the past but clearly they needed some encouragement. She made a mental note to talk to Connor later then headed into the glass walled office.

The director glanced up from his paperwork and nodded.

'Ah Miss Maitland, please take a seat."

She nodded and complied.

"What's going on Lester?" She asked.

"Listen, it seems we're running out of space in the menagerie for these creatures and the minister is rather reluctant to give the ARC any more funding to construct another holding facility. So I thought to myself well you are technically a reptile specialist and have extensive knowledge of reptile care and I understand you once had your own exotic reptiles. But your knowledge extends beyond modern day animals; you've even cared for three prehistoric creatures and treated them as household pets, am I correct?" He asked.

She nodded unsure as to where the conversation was going.

"Well then I think it's clear what our next move should be./ You and Temple can take those two insufferable pets of his and that infernal lizard home with you. That way, we clear some space in the menagerie and you and Connor can have your pets back. Does that sound fair to you?" He finished coolly.

A grin spread across Abby's face as she finally understood what the director was saying.

"Yes Miss Maitland, you may take your pets home with you. I am giving you my permission. Just those three though. I doubt the mammoth would fit in your apartment. If you ask me the grounds of my country mansion would be a far more fitting home for him but the minister won't allow it. Still, you and Temple can your own pet dinosaurs. Please don't make me regret it." He said.

She smirked at him.

"Don't worry thanks Lester."

"Don't mention it. Ever."

Grinning she ran to tell Connor the news. She found him in the menagerie preparing to close the airlock when she spun him around and kissed him before gleefully telling him. He had cheered and let Rex out of his enclosure. The excited lizard soared around the room before finally going into his crate.

Next, they went to another holding cell and let the Diictodon out. The little synapsids scampered up to them and danced around their feet, cooing excitedly. They coaxed the two into a large cage then carried their prehistoric pets out to the car park and loaded the crates into their car before driving home.

Now the Coelurosauruvus soared through the room and chirped excitedly before it landed in the rafters. Sid cooed happily and scurried behind the sofa while Nancy crouched under the table. The pair stood watching the antics with fond smiles.

"It's pretty crazy." Connor commented.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." Abby told him.

Finally, Abby went and closed the door to their apartment.

Next morning, Connor sat in his lab tapping away at his laptop and sipping from a steaming cardboard cup as he worked through various mathematical calculations. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Abby standing outside his lab

Smiling, he got up and tapped a command into the keypad and the door opened. She entered and spoke right to him.

"Connor, have you noticed anything unusual about Becker and Jess?" She asked him.

"Unusual? No why?" He asked.

"They still haven't made up over their argument." She told him

"What argument?" He asked.

Suddenly realization hit him

'"Oh the one where Jess interrupted us as we were enjoying a nice lunch together?" He joked.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Connor, this is serious!" She insisted.

"Alright alright Abby. But what can we do?" He asked.

"We have to talk to Becker and somehow break through to him. We need to find a way to admit he's wrong and that him and Jess have chemistry." She said.

Connor gawked at him

"But Abby, it took nearly three years for us to figure that out. We had to get stuck in the distant past and fight for our lives before we finally picked up our feelings for each other! Becker and Jess have only known each other for a year! Besides Becker is like the most stubborn guy we know. I knew I loved you and even then it took me three years until we got together. "Connor exclaimed.

Abby sighed but before she could reply alarms blared and crimson lights flashed.

"We're not done talking about this." She said seriously.

He nodded then they ran towards the hub. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks. A glowing ball of light hovered in the middle of the hub. Jess sat at her desk staring at the light with a stunned expression. Her face had paled considerably and she seemed frozen. Connor threw a glance in the direction of Lester's office.

Luckily, the room was empty. The cold hearted director liked to go and get a cup of coffee from the canteen around mid morning instead of trying the "sugary junk" in the vending machines down the hall. Matt and Emily appeared a moment later and froze upon seeing the anomaly. Becker ran into view and brandished his EMD.

"Nobody move." He ordered.

Suddenly a demonic screech sounded and a towering feathered form emerged from the anomaly. The team stared at it with shock Thick, brown feathers covered its body supported by long thick legs and feet tipped with deadly claws. Its stubby wings flapped uselessly at its sides. Its powerful neck supported a large head and its enormous hooked beak ended in a razor sharp tip like a medieval weapon. Sharp eyes scanned the group as the bird drew back its neck.

Becker prepared to call for backup when suddenly an automatic voice sounded.

"Incursion detected. Lockdown. Lockdown." The voice droned.

Metal shutters descended over the windows. The bird screeched wildly and flapped its tiny wings, confused by the lights and noise.

"Everybody move!" Matt yelled.

The team scattered towards the exits before the doors locked. There was a chance they could all get out and trap the bird in the hub. At least the creature would be contained as would any other creatures that followed it through.

Connor and Abby ran into one of the laboratories while Becker and Matt ran into the hallway. Cutter quickly ducked into a storage room and Emily shut herself in another lab. Jess jumped to her feet to run but the bird suddenly lunged and cut off her exit. She panicked and tried to run the other way but a second giant bird emerged from the anomaly and cawed, blocking her exit. She screamed and stumbled back in terror.

Becker turned and his eyes widened.

"Jess!" He shouted.

He moved to help when a metal shutter descended, cutting off his view. Connor and Abby ran to the window of the lab and their eyes widened at Jess surrounded by the giant flightless birds. Cutter watched with growing alarm from behind the glass of the storage room and ran to the door but it clicked shut.

"No Jess!" Becker shouted.

The shutter finally slammed into place and the door at the end of the hallway locked itself. He pounded on the shutter.

"Open dammnit! Jess hold on!" He shouted.

"Becker no, stop mate!" Matt yelled.

He backed off and raised his EMD in preparation to blast the shutter. Matt quickly grabbed the weapon.

"What are you doing?! It'll ricochet everywhere!" He shouted.

"I have to save Jess!" The captain yelled back.

The alarms fell silent and the crimson lights flickered out. Silencew followed.

"Lockdown complete." The voice reported.

A loud screech sounded from the sealed hub.

"No, hang on Jess!" Becker shouted.

He moved to barge the shutter again. Matt grabbed his arm and he scowled at the team leader with a dark look on his face.

"Becker, stop! You're not helping her!" Abby exclaimed.

"What's going on in there Abby?" He demanded fiercely.

"I dunno I can't see too clearly. I'll try her earpiece." Connor said.

Jess backed up until her back hit the desk staring with wide eyes at the huge birds in front of her. The pair cawed and warbled among themselves. Suddenly her earpiece crackled.

The birds raised their necks instantly and one shrieked, fixing its beady eyes on her. She froze.

:"jess? Jess, are you alright? What's going on?" Connor spoke in her ear.,

The two birds fixed their attention on her. The noise irritated the giant winged creatures and one screeched indignantly. Abby noticed the birds snapping and shifting and turned to Connor,

"Connor, turn it off! You're only making the birds angrier!" She hissed.

He quickly switched off his comms. Becker pounded on the shutter angrily. Suddenly Abby remembered some vital information from a protocol talk held by Lester soon after New Dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

Becker pounded on the shutter angrily.

"Connor what are those things?" Matt demanded.

"It's a pair of Titanis. They're also called terror birds." The genius replied.

"Great." Matt muttered.

"We have to save Jess!" Becker shouted.

He was looking increasingly hysterical. He pounded on the shutter with his EMD. One of the birds turned and craned its neck at the rattling shutter and cawed then moved over to investigate.

The bird charged and hammered on the door with its powerful beak. The force of the blow knocked the captain to the floor. He scrambled to his fee.

Suddenly the bird shook its head and gave a high pitched warble.

The Titanis seemed to be in distress. Its companion too suddenly staggered and gave a harsh screech of alarm. The birds seemed to be in pain. The team listened in shock as the birds screeched and warbled.

"Connor what's going on?" Cutter asked.

Realization dawned on the genius' face.

"The oxygen's getting sucked out..." He murmured

"What!?" Becker shouted.

"Connor I thought you cancelled that program!" Abby exclaimed.

"I programmed Rex's genetic code into the system as well as Sid and Nancy because they're harmless. That way if it detects Coelurosauruvus or Diictodon the fans stay silent. If it detects another species though, the fans draw out all the air." He explained.

"No we have to get Jess out NOW!" Becker screamed.

He pounded on the shutter with ten times as much force. Cutter began thumping on the window.

"Jess! Jess! Listen to me you have to stay awake! Do you hear me!" The professor demanded.

He wouldn't let another team member die. Memories of Stephen's death flashed before him. Details began to filter back; the closeness of the room, the circling creatures and the terrible fate awaiting every life in the cage room. Another good friend was trapped in an enclosed space with deadly creatures facing imminent death.

"Connor you have to do something!" Matt yelled.

"I'm thinking!" He shouted.

One of the Titanis suddenly uttered a high pitched warble and collapsed to the floor. The bird stopped breathing. The other bird looked to Jess who was looking increasingly still and pale then turned and retreated through the anomaly which promptly closed behind it

Abby pressed her hands against the glass.

'Jess? Jess, listen to me, just hold on ok?" She told the field coordinator.

An automatic voice sounded.

"Incursion removed. Lifting lockdown."

"Come on!" Becker shouted, hammering on the shutter.

Cutter, Connor and Abby watched anxiously from behind the window.

Jess couldn't speak. Her lungs felt compressed and she gasped for breath. Her body felt heavy and sluggish. She couldn't reply to the others only nod. Their words seemed distant and faraway. Tiredness washed over her and her eyes began drifting closed.

Slowly the shutters lifted from the windows.

Suddenly a terrible pounding on the shutters and banging on the glass jerked her back to reality. The others! Her friends were still out there. She had to hold on. They would get her out. She thought of Becker and suddenly all her anger disappeared. She wasn't angry anymore. She forgave him. She knew he didn't mean to be rude and uncaring. He was really sweet actually. A smile crossed her face at the thought of him. She was losing the battle to stay awake and on her feet.

Suddenly, she lost consciousness and collapsed just as the shutter before the entrance rose. Becker raced into the hub and promptly knelt, gathering Jess' body in his arms.

"Jess! Jess, speak to me!" He demanded

He was looking terrified as he laid her down on the floor and began frantically applying mouth to mouth resuscitation,

The others ran in looking frantic. Abby gasped and Connor wrapped his arms around her. Emily looked about to cry. Cutter stood back watching with sadness. Memories of Stephen's fate flashed before his eyes. Matt knelt beside the captain who bore a look of fierce determination.

"Come on Jess..."The team leader murmured.

Suddenly Jess breathed and her eyes fluttered open. The whole team watched with amazement. She couched weakly and gave the captain a gentle smile.

"Becker. You saved me..." she murmured.

"Jess!" The captain choked out.

He gathered the young woman in her arms and held her close. He inhaled the scent of her perfume and realized how close he had come to losing her. Emily smiled at the heart-warming display of affection. Connor and Abby watched with pride and Cutter continued to look with shock and amazement at Jess' return from the dead.

:"Didn't realize you cared me so much." The field coordinator joked.

"Jess I'm so sorry I hurt you. It's just I, what I mean is... I pushed you away when I should have-"He stammered.

She pressed her rosy lips to his and cut off his rant. His eyes widened momentarily before he leaned into the kiss. Emily's eyes widened with amazement while Abby smiled and Cutter and Matt smirked. Connor chuckled.

"Woo! It's about time!" He exclaimed.

Abby whacked him in the shoulder while Cuter shook his head at his old student. The pair continued to ignore him then finally pulled apart and gazed adoringly into each other's eyes.

"I can't believe I waited so long." The captain said.

"Neither can I." She chuckled.

The pair kissed again then the captain got up and helped the field coordinator to her feet. Matt patted his soldier on the shoulder to which he scowled though he softened at Abby's proud gaze and Emily's nod of approval.

"Let's wrap this up shall we?" Matt said.

He pressed a hand to his earpiece.

"Containment unit needed in the hub. One dead creature to remove." He said.

Suddenly Lester stormed into the hub holding a cold cup of coffee and looking rather annoyed.

"What on earth is going on here?" He demanded,

He suddenly noticed the giant dead bird lying at their feet and recoiled.

"And what on earth is that?" He demanded.

Cutter chuckled.

"Quick incursion. Nothing we couldn't handle. Two giant birds called Titanis." Matt reported.

"They're also called terror birds." Connor put in.

"I see. Where is the other one then?" The director asked.

"Got scared back through." Cutter said.

"Becker and I are dating now!" Jess announced happily.

Becker looked embarrassed. The director raised his eyebrows.

"I see. Well back to work!" He announced.

He then retreated to his office. The team watched him go with amusement.

Jess headed to the ADD with a beaming smile. Matt chuckled.

"She'll be extra peppy from now on. " He whispered.

Emily smirked and glanced at Becker. Becker looked embarrassed but smiled too as he headed off to the armoury to check a new shipment of weaponry. Matt retreated to the quiet of his botanist's lab and Emily followed. Abby went to the menagerie to order a new shipment of food for the mammoth and the Dracorex. Connor gave her a quick kiss then headed off to his lab.

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly. Connor worked on further calculations with Cutter's help and together, the pair grew increasingly close to recreating the base of the anomaly matrix that Cutter and Sarah Page had painstakingly designed and worked on until its destruction in the explosion and ensuing fire that followed Helen's invasion of the ARC. With their combined genius, the matrix would eventually be recreated.

Abby stayed in the menagerie and helped provide food for the herbivores of the menagerie. The mammoth was the largest resident and received the largest portion of food. Food was delivered through a system of chutes into the enclosures and dumped into large troughs. The prehistoric pachyderm moved to shovel food into its mouth with its large trunk. The Dracorex lived on grasses and fresh fruit. The Triceratops munched on fresh leaves and grasses. She gave food to the female Coelurosauruvus herself by giving the flying lizard fruit and leaves.

Next fresh meat was delivered to the various carnivores. The sabre tooth growled in its throat as it chewed on steak while the dromaeosaurs shrieked and fought over the best cuts though plenty of meat was given for the theropod dinosaurs. Tons of flesh and meaty bones were sent down the chute to feed the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The huge dinosaur emitted a deafening roar before munching on flesh and crushing bone with its massive jaws. Gristle, hide and bones tumbled down the chute to feed the voracious terror birds. The huge flightless birds charged over, snapping at each other and fighting over choice pieces.

Matt studied his plants and compared the success of growth for various prehistoric plants compared to rare types of modern day plant. Certain plants grew alongside their ancient ancestors. Emily helped him in his observations and the pair shared occasional kisses as they worked.

Jess spent the rest of the day in an even better mood than usual. She wouldn't stop smiling and humming various songs. She was almost creepily pleasant to everyone she encountered. Even Becker seemed to be in a better mood than usual. He even smiled a few times before stopping when Connor found him smiling as he drilled in the armoury and threatened to announce the news over the intercom to which the captain had angrily chased the genius through the building.

He luckily reached the menagerie and burst in followed by the irate captain where Abby chastised them for disturbing the mammoth as it was eating. The sensitive pachyderm flapped its ears at the disturbance outside its enclosure and trumpeted loudly. The grumbling soldier retreated and peace was momentarily restored to the ARC.

Finally, the day drew to a close and the team headed home in their vehicles. Lester left last. He handed over to the night time security team of Special Forces who would monitor the building throughout the night keeping a close watch on the hub and the menagerie. The director hummed almost cheerfully to himself as he strode through the empty, dimly lit car park and pressed the keypad to unlock his Jaguar. Orange lights flashed as he approached. He got in the expensive vehicle and drove away to his apartment.

Abby and Connor slept soundly in their homely apartment. Suddenly, Rex soared down from the rafters and landed on the kitchen table while the Diictodon scampered quietly through the flat and chewed the furniture. Matt and Emily slept quietly in his lavish apartment in the city centre as sirens wailed and horns blared on the city streets below. Becker dozed on the couch in his immaculate two bedroom flat while the television continued playing the match. Jess slept peacefully in her house as moonlight reflected off the old grandfather clock in her living room.

Meanwhile in an old deserted industrial yard, a glowing ball of light spun into existence. A puddle of water trembled under heavy footfalls. The shimmering light flickered. Suddenly a monstrous dark form with an incredibly long neck and long whip like tail and glowing red eyes emerged from the light and stepped into the modern world. Seconds later, a deafening bellow split the silence.

The enormous scaly beast ambled through the empty lot and reached the padlocked wooden doors. Turning, the creature swung its whip like tail and struck the fence with a resounding crash. The dinosaur lumbered off, trampling the mangled fence and strode through a grove of trees. Each step of its huge feet snapped branches and left huge depressions in the soil. Finally the creature reached the edge of a major motorway. Vehicles whizzed past at breakneck speed and a huge truck screeched past with a blaring horn. Dazzling headlights blinded the creature which reared on its hind legs and roared in alarm before crashing down onto all fours with enough power to shake the ground.

Startled, the gargantuan animal strode out onto the road. Its enormous form stretched across the entire length of both lanes and its four thickset legs remained planted on the concrete. A car suddenly raced towards it. The creature turned its long neck and bellowed a challenge, twirling its whip like tail. The vehicle swerved to avoid the monstrosity and skidded out of control.

The vehicle struck one of the beast's four legs with a sickening crash. The animal twitched its enormous foot, tipping the stricken vehicle over then bellowed and hurried along the road. The scaly giant reached the second lane where vehicles travelling in the opposite direction swerved to avoid it. A car skidded out of control and an approaching vehicle smashed into it with a resounding crash. Another vehicle swerved wildly to avoid the wrecked cars and spun out of control. The vehicle suddenly flipped, slamming down on its roof and skidding across the tarmac with the terrible screech of metal on concrete.

The reptilian beast stumbled across to the other side, trampled through another patch of woodland and reached the edge of a river. Across the rippling water, the lights of the city shimmered. The beast reared up again, swishing its tail and emitted a thunderous bellow before crashing down on all fours.

The phone rang and its ringtone blared through the darkened apartment. Abby fumbled in the dark and grabbed the mobile before holding the phone to her ear.

"Yup? It's where? Okay got it thanks. We're on our way." She said.

She jumped out of bed and shook Connor.

"Connor, wake up. Anomaly alert we gotta go!"

He mumbled incoherently and waved. Sighing, she ran downstairs and grabbed a box of leftover vegetables from the fridge then ran back upstairs and tossed the lettuce on him then whistled to Rex. The lizard soared up and jumped on him. He woke suddenly and sighed.

"Morning mate." He muttered.

The reptile chirped in response and flew off. He then brushed his teeth while Abby quickly brushed her hair. He ran downstairs and dumped some onions and vegetables in a bowl for the Diictodon before hurriedly preparing some toast. Abby ran downstairs and hurriedly grabbed a cereal bar. Connor finished his toast in two bites then grabbed the car keys off the table and the pair dashed out, slamming the door behind them. Rex watched curiously from the rafters while Sid and Nancy dashed into the kitchen, cooing excitedly and began to eat.

By morning, the entire motorway was shut down. The mangled remains of the vehicles stayed in place and smoke drifted up from the wreckage. Nothing stirred. The tarmac was marred with skid marks from vehicles sliding out of control. Several police cars with flashing cars parked at each end of the junction.

An obvious path had been cleared through the nearby forest at the roadside, leaving a trail of destruction as though a tank had plundered through. Foliage was trampled and shattered branches littered the forest floor. Huge depressions were imprinted in the soil. Several small trees were uprooted. The chain-link fence of a nearby industrial yard was twisted and beaten down. Something big had passed through this area recently, some kind of animal. But this was bigger than any known animal to man.

Not even the planet's largest land animal; a fully grown male elephant or even a polar bear, the world's largest land carnivore, could inflict such damage. Besides, no such escapees had been reported from any zoo or wildlife park in the country.

Then two vehicles pulled up alongside the wreckage. The team got of their cars and took a look at the damage. Broken glass crunched underfoot. Connor looked around in shock

"Blimey, what do you think happened here?!" He exclaimed.

"Creature attack." Matt concluded grimly.

Abby picked up a dented wing mirror from one of the wrecked vehicles.

"What kind of creature?" Becker asked.

"It's gotta be pretty big." Connor commented.

He pointed to several trees with splintered branches some twenty feet off the ground. Emily watched with shock.

"Sauropod dinosaur probably Jurassic era." Cutter muttered.

"That's what I was thinking." Connor said.

"Okay so how big are we talking here?" Abby asked.

Connor shrugged.

"I dunno maybe thirty or fourty foot long, definitely at least twenty foot tall." He estimated.

"It's possible it's still a juvenile." Cutter commented.

"A twenty foot tall juvenile?!" Becker scoffed.

"Sauroposeidon grew to sixty foot tall and sixty foot long as adults." Connor commented.

"That's reassuring." Emily quipped.

"So where is it now and how do we find it?" Abby asked.

"Follow the path it left for us." Connor said.

They trekked through the forest and followed the clear path trampled through the foliage until they reached the bank of a river. A great stone bridge allowed vehicles including buses and trucks as well as pedestrians to pass from one side to the other though it seemed unlikely the bridge would support the enormous weight of a sauropod.

"So where's it gone?" Abby asked.

Connor looked truly mystified and just shrugged.

"A huge dinosaur doesn't just disappear!" Becker exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly Cutter spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He split off from the team and moved further down the muddy riverbank. He peered underneath one of the great stone arches of the bridge and his eyes widened.

"I think we've found our dinosaur..." He murmured.

The team hurried over and stared in shock. The huge sauropod dinosaur had swum out into the freezing cold river and hidden underneath one of the great stone arches of the bridge. Its enormous bulky body was covered in thick scaly skin and rested on thickset legs. Its long, sweeping neck supported a small head. Docile brown eyes regarded the team and nostrils flared as flat pencil shaped teeth ground up the tough pondweed. Its long dinosaurian tail twirled in the air and occasionally splashed the water's surface.

Now the creature stood in the middle of the river where the water reached it shoulders and rested. Every so often, it dipped its long neck and plunged its head underwater before lifting its head back out again and chewing on pondweed. The beast uttered a low grumble as it grazed before shifting in the icy water.

"So we found it. Great, what now?" Connor asked.

"We need to locate the anomaly." Emily commented.

"It's in an industrial yard not far from here just past those woods." Connor told her.

"So how do we get a huge sauropod dinosaur from the river to the industrial yard?" Abby asked.

"We could try shooting it." Becker mused as he brandished his EMD.

"Won't work." Cutter commented.

"He's right. If we spook it then it'll charge and there'll be absolute carnage." Mat commented.

"We need to lure it out somehow." Emily said.

'"How do we do that? Ask it nicely?" Connor quipped.

"We could try using food." Matt mused.

"But we don't know what it eats." Abby commented.

"Plant life has changed a lot since the Cretaceous." Connor added.

"We have to try." Matt ordered.

He turned to Becker.

"We need to gather as much vegetation as possible."

"Connor what exactly is it?" He asked the genius.

"It's a titanosaur and it's from the Cretaceous." The mastermind replied.

"Right. There were flowering plants back then as well as early sycamore trees, ginkos and plenty of ferns. Grass may have existed as well but we're not sure. Find as many of those kinds of plants as you can." Matt ordered.

The others didn't dare question his extensive knowledge of plants and quickly headed off into the forest to collect plants.

"Matt, what do we do about the creature?" Connor shouted back.

"Emily and I will stay here to make sure it doesn't go anywhere." He called back.

Satisfied, the genius nodded and followed Abby into the woods. The team quickly gathered as many plants as he could and quickly formed a big pile of vegetation on the riverbank.

"Right let's see if I was right." Matt said.

He plucked a leafy branch and held it out across the water. The beast's nostrils flared and it turned its long neck to regard the morsel with brown eyes the size of car tyres. Slowly the sauropod turned and waded through the river towards them.

"Everybody grab a branch!" Matt yelled.

Each member of the team grabbed a leafy branch and retreated up the bank as the titanosaur lumbered after them. The huge dinosaur emitted a roaring bellow as it followed them into the woods. The thick tree cover restricted the giant reptile's movement. The titanosaur roared with panic and cracked its powerful tail, smashing trees to splinters. Pieces of wood flew through the air as the team ducked.

"He's not happy guys!" Connor shouted.

The beast tried to turn and promptly felled a large tree. Foliage and greenery rained down from the treetops. The titanosaur found itself trapped in the dense undergrowth and roared then suddenly turned again, trampling foliage underfoot. The beast suddenly charged towards the team with alarming speed. The ground shook under its heavy footfalls. The team were in danger of being trampled underfoot.

"Run!" Matt shouted.

The team raced through the forest with the titanosaur in close pursuit. Its heavy footfalls shook the ground and splintered wood rained down from the treetops as the huge beast pushed its way through the undergrowth. They reached the motorway and hurriedly got in their vehicles. Matt quickly turned the key in the ignition, turned the car and sped off down the motorway towards the industrial lot while Becker and Emily hung on in the backseat. Cutter, Connor and Abby followed in the second vehicle.

Moments later, the huge titanosaur smashed through the trees, ploughed on across the motorway and charged back through the woods, trampling vegetation underfoot. The two vehicles sped into the industrial yard and screeched to a halt moments later. The team jumped out of the vehicles and gazed at the glowing ball of whirling light shards.

Connor quickly grabbed his locking device from its secured place on the back of the truck and set up the device to lock the anomaly once the creature had gone through. Before long, the ground shook and the beast suddenly crashed through the trees and charged towards the industrial yard.

The huge titanosaur crashed through the weakened chain link fence with ease, thundered across the concrete yard and disappeared into the glowing ball. The second the tip of its tail vanished, Connor hit the keys on the locking device and the anomaly shrank to a condensed ball. The team sighed with relief. Silence descended once more over the area.

"That was eventful." Emily remarked.

Connor looked back at the trail of destruction the titanosaur had left in its wake. He gazed at the ruined fence, the uprooted trees and the trampled undergrowth.

"The owners are so not gonna be happy about this." He muttered.

"That's Lester's responsibility." Matt replied.

The team got in their vehicles and returned to the ARC. Becker radioed for backup to watch the anomaly until it closed. The vehicles pulled into the underground car park and the team got out of their cars.

"Lunch in the menagerie?" Abby asked Connor.

He nodded and grinned.

"Oi action man? Try not to interrupt us this time yeah?" He called to Becker.

The soldier glared at him while Matt and Cutter smirked.

"I'd better go, um, do some tests in the armoury." He muttered.

He then hurried off towards the lifts.

"Say hi to Jess for me!" Matt called after him.

The others laughed as the soldier visibly winced.

Jess sat at the ADD humming to herself when she spotted her favourite soldier approaching. He approached her and smiled quickly.

"Hey Jess." He murmured.

She grinned. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Becker! Why the hesitation?" She questioned playfully.

"Jess we're at work." He replied.

"Connor and Abby don't have problems displaying affection in public." She said.

"Temple's something else and no one would dare tangle with Abby." He replied.

"You're a big, strong soldier too you know!" She exclaimed.

"But Jess I have a reputation to uphold. My soldiers look up to me as a leader and their captain. I can't go soft on them."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. He sighed.

"Do you wanna go out for lunch?" He asked hesitantly.

"You mean just the two of us? Like a date?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled warmly.

"Oh Becker! I'd love to! You really do have romance in you!" She exclaimed.

She then leaned up and kissed him passionately. He jumped then leaned into the kiss.

She jumped up and ran off.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"To do my makeup! Get someone to watch the ADD!" She yelled back.

He watched her go ruefully and smiled.

"She's a catch you know. Be proud."

The sudden voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to see Cutter standing atop the walkway outside Lester's office watching him.

"What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just mean look after her. You and Connor and Matt are very lucky. Enjoy the time you have together." He said.

The professor then turned and moved away. The soldier frowned, puzzled by the professor's cryptic statement. Suddenly realization hit him. He had Jess, Temple had Abby and Matt had Emily. Even Lester had his wife and children though they had never met them. Cuter had no one. His romantic life consisted of a series of broken relationships and lost loves.

His first wife, Helen, had never really loved him or even cared. She was fascinated by his intellect and wild theories but had ultimately picked science over him showing how little she thought of him. He had heard from Connor and Abby about Claudia Brown and the alternate universe theory. He wasn't sure how much he believed or how much of the idea he understood but after all the wonders and horrors he had seen during his years at the ARC, even the rewriting of history and alternate timelines didn't seem all that odd. Something painful had occurred in Cutter's past that had left him a bitter, cynical man.

Finally, there had been Jenny Lewis. Both were stubborn, fiery and passionate about their line of work. There was instant attraction but Cutter's hesitation and Jenny's reluctance had proved the killer. They had finally grown closer and had been ready to admit their feelings for each other then Cutter had tragically died taken by a bullet fired by his ex wife, leaving Jenny broken hearted. Now he had returned but Jenny had moved on.

She had found new love and now she was married with a new life and another love. She had finally moved on and forgotten about the anomalies, the creatures and about him. It wasn't fair of him to suddenly reappear, walk back into her new life and expect her to abandon her new life and walk into his arms. He suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the professor and went to find him.

He wasn't sure why as he had never been good friends with Cutter or known him all that well. They didn't have a special relationship like him and Abby or have a long history like him and Connor but he had to tell him that he would hold Jess, cherish her and never let her go.

He found the professor in the menagerie. He was standing in front of an enclosure watching the mammoth through the glass. The pachyderm grumbled and flapped its ears. Cutter smiled fondly at the prehistoric beast. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a fruit. He opened the airlock and held out the fruit in his hand. The mammoth gently reached out its trunk and plucked the fruit from his hand before shoving it into its mouth. The Coelurosauruvus soared out of the enclosure and circled his head, trilling excitedly.

He smiled as the lizard landed on his arm and gently touched the reptile's crest. The Dracorex bellowed in its holding cell and the primordial cry made the professor grin like a child. He closed the airlock for the mammoth's enclosure and moved over to the next enclosure to peer at the Dracorex. The captain sighed and left the professor with the creatures.

Behind him, Cutter walked on to the next holding cell and looked down at the Triceratops with glee. The horned beast trumpeted and pawed the ground. The lizard perched on his arm chirped and suddenly took off. The reptile soared into the rafters. He gazed at it for a moment then turned back to gaze at the Triceratops.


	10. Chapter 10

Becker stood outside the armoury leaning against the doorframe feeling somewhat bored. He had been waiting for Jess for nearly twenty minutes. He wondered what could possibly be taking so long. Finally the door swung open and Jess entered, smiling joyfully at him

She looked breathtaking. Her wavy chocolate brown hair hung down over her shoulders. A fine dash of makeup only sharply highlighted her features and accentuated her natural beauty instead of masking it. She wore a cheerful bright yellow dress that was neither flashy nor too dull. He grinned and she smiled gently back.

"Jessica Parker you look amazing..." He murmured.

She laughed and took his hand. He looked hesitant for a moment then clasped her hand firmly. She leaned up and the pair kissed briefly. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I'm glad you like it Becker." She said.

Smiling and conversing, the pair exited the armoury and headed for the hub. They reached the lift and stepped in. The date was simple and uncomplicated but fun easygoing and strangely romantic despite taking place in a local oriental restaurant. The pair at noodles, fried rice and chatted and laughed while occasionally sharing kisses. They both learned information about each other they'd never known before. Jess found out Becker had a younger brother named Drake who worked as a police officer and that he always wanted to protect his brother against the threats he faced in the field from armed thugs to drunken youths with knives.

Jess told him that if his brother was anything like him then he was probably indestructible. The sarcastic comment earned a laugh from the soldier and cheered him up somewhat. Jess also pointed out that he faced far deadlier threats every day from giant insects to sabre toothed cats. Becker found out Jess had been taunted at school for her love of cosmetics and clothing. He had comforted her and told her that he would always protect her and that anyone who wanted to hurt her emotionally or otherwise would have him to deal with.

After a great first date, the happy pair headed back to the ARC The lift doors slid open and they stepped into the hub smiling and Jess laughing hysterically at a joke the soldier had made in the car park. The occurrence of the gruff captain telling a joke was so rare that even a simple joke was hilarious when he told. Becker had never been much of a joker. He didn't see the point in pulling pranks and acting idiotically just to entertain other people but the musical sound of her laughter made up for it. The happiness he felt at making Jess laugh easily outweighed the foolishness he felt. They found Connor sat at the ADD watching them with a knowing grin.

"So, how was it?" The genius asked.

"Temple..." Becker growled in a warning tone.

Jess merely laughed.

"The date was wonderful Connor! Becker can be a real gentleman and a true romantic!" She said gleefully.

The soldier sighed and nodded almost gloomily. The mastermind smirked

"You have to tell me everything." Abby said excitedly.

Jess grinned and nodded. Becker rolled his eyes. Suddenly Cutter arrived.

"Oh Cutter, I think I've made another breakthrough with the matrix so I'll need you to look at it with me." Connor said.

The professor nodded and turned to Abby.

"Abby I think one of your creatures has escaped."

"What? Which one?!" She exclaimed.

"I don't see your Coelurosauruvus anywhere." He told her.

"Oh yeah. Connor and I took him home."

"We took Sid and Nancy too."

"You broke ARC protocol?" Becker exclaimed.

"Nah Lester let us to let up space in the menagerie." Connor explained.

Suddenly the alarms blared and crimson lights flashed. Connor spun round to face the ADD as the team jumped to attention.

"Connor, where is it this time?" Matt asked.

"It's at a playground near some council flats." He exclaimed.

"We have to hurry." Matt said.

The team each grabbed an EMD and a black box while Jess took her seat at the ADD then the team rushed towards the lift. Jess hesitated and called to Becker.

"Becker!"

The soldier turned to look back at her with practised efficiency.

"Please be careful." She told him gently.

He nodded and smiled at her. He suddenly ran back to her and kissed her suddenly. He pulled away, smiled warmly at her and followed the others leaving her watching with a dazed expression.

Two vehicles exited the underground car park and screeched away. The two cars soon pulled up near a shoddy block of standard council flats. The local park and poorly maintained playground was deserted. The flats had all been hurriedly evacuated and cordoned off by police. The glowing ball of light hovered in the middle of the park. The team readied their weapons. Becker scanned the area with EMD at the ready while Connor unloaded his locking device and hurried to set it up. So far there were no signs that a creature of person had come through. They had to lock the anomaly soon.

Suddenly a terrible snarl split the air. The team turned and grabbed their weapons. A great powerful form suddenly emerged from the undergrowth and stalked into view. Its powerful body was covered in thick shaggy brown fur and its body rested on strong robust limbs and paws studded with razor sharp claws. Its short thick neck held a powerful head and long snout. Large ears swivelled back and forth atop the animal's head as coal black eyes scanned the group. Its bone crushing jaws opened to reveal long canine teeth and its long, thick tail brushed the ground. The beast had a powerful build like a bear yet it possessed canine features like a wolf.

The huge carnivore paced back and forth, growling softly. Its coal black eyes fixed on the team as they watched the beast closely anticipating its next move.

"Temple, what is it?" Becker hissed.

"It's an Amphicyon. It's also called the bear dog and it's from the Miocene" The genius whispered back.

The creature gave a loud snarl and suddenly charged. Matt quickly blasted the creature at point blank range yet hardly slowed it down. His eyes widened and he quickly dove to one side as the huge carnivore raced past before it suddenly changed direction and bounded towards him.

"Mat look out!" Emily shouted.

Cutter swiftly blasted the bear dog onto its side yet barely affected it. The animal roared angrily and got back up before snarling at the professor. The others watched with shock as the animal shook off the effects of the taser and roared a challenge.

"Matt these are useless!" Becker shouted, brandishing his EMD.

"They're not useless! It's just a very powerful animal!" Abby exclaimed.

"Amphicyon had the strength and power of a bear combined with the speed, tenacity and agility of a wolf." Matt explained.

"It's gonna be a tough one guys." Connor said.

The beast crouched low and snarled back at the team. Abby fired but the bear dog ducked and lunged. She barely avoided its attack and Becker quickly shot the beast several times in quick succession.\

The beast dodged most of his shots and suddenly bounded away into the undergrowth.

"Quick, after it!" Matt yelled.

The team ran after the beast. They pushed through the undergrowth but roots, branches and brambles hampered their efforts. They finally emerged from the foliage as the beast ran towards a busy motorway.

"If it gets onto the motorway it doesn't stand a chance. Amphicyon was powerful but not strong enough to take on a truck." Connor told them.

"We have to stop it. Come on." Cutter muttered.

They ran after the beast as it neared the busy road. Finally the creature skidded to a halt and paced up and down as if searching for a way across. The bear dog turned to them and roared angrily but it was trapped.

"Shoot it!" Abby cried.

Matt raised his EMD and fired several times in quick succession. The Amphicyon roared in agony, staggered and finally collapsed on the grassy verge

The team relaxed. Suddenly the beast raised its head and snarled half heartedly. Emily blasted the creature and knocked it unconscious once more.

"Good job." Matt said admiringly.

He was impressed by her skills and fast reflexes. She merely smirked and twirled her EMD.

"Right let's send this thing back where it belongs." Becker said.

Matt went back and drove the truck over. He grabbed some rope from the pickup. Together he, Cutter and Becker rolled the huge beast over onto the sheet. Despite their combined effort, it took all three of them to roll the enormous six hundred kilogram beast over. Then, he, Cutter, Becker and Connor used their combined efforts to lift the creature onto the back of the truck before they secured the creature with rope.

"Who wants to send it back then?" Connor asked.

"I'll do it." Matt volunteered.

"No I will. I always wanted to see the Miocene." Cutter argued.

The team leader cast him a suspicious look but relented and handed over the keys. Cutter took the keys and got in the truck. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. He pressed his foot against the gas pedals and sped away towards the anomaly.

Several minutes passed and the truck finally returned. The professor climbed out and nodded to the others.

"There, job done." He told them.

The team then got back in their cars and returned to the ARC. As soon as they reached the hub, Jess ran up.

"How was it guys/" She asked.

"It was fine Jess. We got the creature back and the anomaly closed." Matt told her.

"Becker's fine before you ask." Connor teased.

She rolled her eyes while the soldier glared. The genius merely grinned. Cutter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Connor, you had something to show me in your lab?" He asked.

The genius nodded.

"Yeah I did. Right this way professor."

The pair headed for Connor's laboratory. Abby went off to the menagerie to oversee and assist with testing the security measures in the enclosures to prevent escapees. Matt headed for his lab to study the plants and Emily followed. Becker turned to Jess.

"Looks like it's just you and me." She said brightly.

He nodded and smiled.

"Parker! Stop cavorting and get back to work!" Lester shouted from his office.

The pair jumped and Becker rolled his eyes.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you later." Jess said.

The soldier nodded and the pair parted ways.

Back at the laboratory, Cutter glanced over the calculations and found them perfect. He then compared the calculations with the three dimensional computer model and ginned. The two were perfectly in sync. They were one step closer to rebuilding the anomaly matrix. Then they would be able to predict the locations of anomalies in the future, evacuate the population and be ready onsite with the correct equipment and armed backup and instantly lock anomalies to prevent dangerous prehistoric or futuristic creatures from entering the twenty first century.

They could save so many lives, both soldiers and civilians. So much pain and heartbreak could be prevented if this model worked. Monsters would never walk the streets again. No creature would ever be stranded in this time period again. Although he was captivated by and admired the creatures in the menagerie, they shouldn't be here. They belonged in their natural habitat. This wasn't their world anymore. The planet had changed drastically since their time and there was no place for them anymore.

Their habitat was gone. They spent their entire lives behind glass in captivity. Hopefully one day, they could find enough anomalies to return every creature to the correct period in history. The thought brought a smile to his face. He suddenly noticed Connor watching him.

"Connor?" He asked.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me a question."

"I mean another one." The genius replied hurriedly.

The professor smiled

"Sure Connor. What is it?"

"Well me and Abby are engaged to be married and we're really excited about it and I can't wait to start planning the wedding but we never seem to have time."

"Go on?" The professor encouraged.

"Well its just so busy with anomaly alerts and chasing dinosaurs. Plus there's this project and building the matrix and Abby looks after the creatures in the menagerie. Work keeps us so busy we never seem to have time s to sit and talk and make decisions and start planning. We're dead tired when we get home. Sometimes we just eat, feed Rex, Sid and Nancy and go to bed. I love my job. I really do. I love working on this project and I can't wait to start building the matrix. I know how much Abby loves the creatures. I enjoy field work and chasing dinosaurs. I just wish..." His voice trailed off.

"You wish you could find more time for your own personal life." Cutter finished.

The genius nodded forlornly.

"Connor, you Abby love each other right?" The professor asked.

"Course we do." He replied in a puzzled tone.

"Then it'll work out. If two people really love each other then nothing can ever get in the way. Talk to Abby and see how she feels. If you both feel the same way, then talk to Lester about taking some time off. He may be a mean spirited bureaucrat but he's married. He was probably working in government when he planned his wedding so I'm sure he'll understand. I reckon we could cope without you two for a few days or even a week or two." He told his old student.

His face took on a wistful expression as he thought of Claudia Brown. Even after so many years, and all the natural wonders and horrifying monsters he had seen, he could still visualize her. More often than not though, when he tried to remember her voice he heard Jenny's voice instead. He had lost them both. He sighed and clapped his old student on the shoulder.

"Alright?" He asked.

The young mastermind nodded seemingly understanding the professor's pain.

"Yeah. Thanks Cutter."

"No problem Connor."

Suddenly alarms blared and the crimson lights flashed. Connor groaned.

"Look like that talk will have to wait." He said sadly.

Cutter patted him on the shoulder than ran towards the hub. After a moment, the genius reluctantly followed. They reached the hub to find Jess tapping at the ADD while Becker grabbed a black box and Emily brandished her EMD. Matt ran in.

"What have we got Jess?"

"Coordinates 7654321654. It's in a market." She replied.

"Jess, evacuate the area and get police to cordon off the streets. Hack into the security cameras and see if you can locate any creatures." Matt ordered.

"Already doing so." She replied.

Becker smirked proudly while Matt rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Cutter said.

The team headed for the lift. Becker turned to Jess and the pair shared a quick kiss before he followed the others.

"You know Parker I don't pay you to spend personal time with Captain Becker." Lester remarked as her strode up beside her.

She merely rolled her eyes and smirked. The director leaned closer.

Though for what it's worth, congratulations." He muttered.

She smiled and turned to thank him but he was already walking away. She shook her head and turned back to the ADD to continue scanning the area via the security cameras in the street. Moments later, two vehicles screeched out of the car park and sped away in a blur of headlights.

The two cars screeched to a halt near a small street market in New Covent Gardens. They got out of their vehicles. The area was a scene of total destruction. Broken glass crunched underfoot. Various wooden stalls were overturned and smashed up. Splintered wood littered the ground. Trampled flowers had been pressed into the ground and smashed fruits lay rotting everywhere.

"What happened here?" Abby asked.

"It's gotta be a creature." Connor said.

"What kind of creature though?" Becker asked as he brandished his EMD.

A loud grunting sounded from nearby. The team tensed and readied their weapons as an enormous brown shape ambled into view. Its massive powerful body was covered in thick, shaggy brown fur and supported by powerful limbs though its forelimbs were shorter. Its feet twisted inward as it walked so it walked on the sides of its feet as its enormous hand claws prevented it placing its feet flat on the ground. Its thick, stubby tail brushed the ground. Its neck supported a small head with tiny ears.

The beast spotted them and grunted loudly before suddenly rearing up on its powerful hind legs and using its tail to help it balance. Becker brandished his EMD while the rest of the team stared in shock. The beast stood nearly seven metres tall. Their weapons looked like toothpicks in comparison. The beast growled and swiped the air with its enormous forelimb and long claws.

Mat's eyes widened with alarm.

"Run!" He yelled.

The team scattered as the huge animal crashed back onto all fours and growled. Then it lumbered over to a nearby tree and began browsing on foliage, tearing off branches and munching on vegetation. Amazingly, as soon as the team retreated, the creature returned to browsing peacefully.

"Connor what is that?" Matt asked.

"I think it's a Megatherium. It's a giant ground sloth." He replied.

"That thing is a sloth?" Becker asked dubiously.

"It's a giant sloth that lives on the ground. They were common during the last ice age." Abby said.

"Great now how do we get rid of it?" Becker asked.

"We can't try shooting it. Its massive size was its best defence against predators. This creature weighs nearly two thousand pounds. Its gonna be incredibly difficult to knock out or kill." Cutter told them.

"What do you suggest then?" Becker asked.

"We need to find a way to lure it back through." Connor said.

"We could try using food." Matt suggested.

"Wouldn't work there's too much food around it already." Cutter said.

The team could see the anomaly up ahead. Suddenly, the giant sloth looked uyp and growled. Then it turned and lumbered away.

"After it!" Matt ordered.

They followed the ambling beast as it suddenly trundled away and disappeared through the anomaly. The team watched in surprise. Emily blinked.

"Well that was easy." Connor remarked.

"Why did it go back through so quickly?" Becker asked.

Suddenly a loud roar split the air. The team turned and their eyes widened. Connor gulped.

"I'm guessing that's why." He replied.

Ahead of them was a bear yet bigger and more imposing than any bear they had ever seen. Its enormous body was covered in a coat of thick brown fur and its body rested on long robust limbs and huge paws studded with sharp claws. Its thick neck supported a large head with an unusually short snout and it opened its bone crushing jaws to reveal long canine teeth.

The bear gave another roar and reared up on its hind legs then crashed down onto all fours and charged. The beast moved at incredible speed for its immense size. Becker quickly fired at the huge bear but missed and fired again, blasting it. The bear stumbled and tumbled head over heels. Matt seized the opportunity

"Run!" He yelled.

The team turned and ran. The bear got back to its feet, roared and charged again. The team split up. Matt and Emily ran into the lobby of a hotel and Matt promptly slammed the door shut. Becker swiftly climbed a large tree. The bear turned and cornered Connor and Abby trapping them up against the wall of a building. Connor bravely stood in front of Abby as the bear reared up to its full height and let out a deafening roar. Cutter quickly blasted the creature drawing its attention.

"Connor! Abby! Run!" He shouted.

He shot at the beast again and it turned its attention to him. He dropped his EMD and ran while the bear raced after him. He looked back over his shoulder to see the monstrous bear gaining on him. Realizing he couldn't possibly outrun it he skidded to a halt, picked up a sharpened length of wood from a nearby stall, held it like a spear and turned to face the creature.

The bear skidded to a halt and roared at him. He brandished the makeshift weapon and the beast reared up on its hind legs. He held out the makeshift weapon and stabbed at the creature. The beast lashed out with one clawed paw and promptly knocked the weapon from his hand and it skidded away across the concrete. He looked up as the bear let out a savage roar and moved to attack. Suddenly the bear gave a loud cry of agony, staggered and collapsed.

He looked up to see Becker brandishing a huge double handled EMD. The soldier lowered his weapon as the others rushed up. The enormous bear lay unconscious at his feet. The team watched with shock.

"Becker mate how'd you do that?" Connor asked.

"I shot it at full power." He explained.

"Becker, that's the largest version of the EMD. It's got enough power to take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It's not a toy to be messed around with" Matt said sharply.

"Really Matt? You don't say. Tell me would you rather I stand by and let the bear attack professor Cutter? In case you've forgotten Matt you may have invented these but I am a trained soldier with advanced weapons training." The soldier replied coldly.

"You don't know how they work or the full extent of the damage they can inflict!" Matt argued.

"I don't need to as long as they get the job done and that's taking down these creatures and saving lives." The captain shot back.

He turned away and headed back to the vehicles before the team leader could reply. Matt watched the captain with a scowl and turned to Connor.

"Get your locking device." He said curtly.

The genius nodded and headed after the captain. He caught up to Becker at the trucks.

"Don't say anything Temple." The soldier growled.

"Wasn't planning on it." The genius replied quickly.

He grabbed the locking device from the back of the pickup and set it up. Becker meanwhile got into his truck and turned the key in the ignition. The engine caught and he drove over to the open plaza where the others are. Connor watched him go then continued to work on the locking device.

The truck screeched to a halt and the soldier jumped out. Matt continued to scowl at the soldier who ignored him. Emily and Abby looked on with disapproval from the sidelines. Together he and Cutter set to binding the bear's jaws with rope and tying its limbs together. They wondered how to load the giant bear onto the truck when a large yellow digger suddenly rumbled into view with Connor at the driver's seat. The young genius stuck his head out of the window and grinned.

"Pretty cool right/" He yelled to them.

"Good work Connor!" Matt shouted over the rumbling engine.

The genius nodded to show he understood then scooped the bear up with the mechanical arm of the digger before opening the jaws on the arm and gently depositing the bear onto the back of the truck. Becker got in the vehicle and drove back to Covent Garden's.

The locking device was set up but the anomaly was still open. He drove through the anomaly and vanished. Several minutes passed while the team waited for his return.

Connor gazed at the destruction caused by the giant sloth.

"Connor, what was that?" Emily asked.

"A short faced bear, also called Arctodus. It's big and brutish. There were few animals alive at that time that could have challenged it." Cutter replied.

Connor nodded and Emily looked disturbed.

"And Becker's gone back through time to the ice age alone where there are dozens of them roaming free?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Plus dire wolves, sabre toothed cats and ice age lions." Connor added.

Abby glared at him. He shrugged innocently.

"Becker can handle himself. After all he claims he's trained soldier." Matt said coolly yet mockingly.

"Matt, you know Becker was just trying to help. He saved Cutter!" Abby told him.

'He shouldn't have used the double handled EMD without proper training." Matt argued.

"He didn't have time to ask nicely. Cutter was about to get cut to pieces!" Abby shot back incredulously.

"I agree with Abby. Sometimes you have to break protocol to save lives." Cutter remarked.

Connor nodded. Emily looked indecisive. Matt merely turned away from them.

Suddenly Becker returned through the anomaly with a wild look on his facxe. The team scrambled to their feet with alarm. His uniform was shredded and his hair was messy. His face was dirty and . Suddenly, his foot caught on a twig. He tripped and fell. Scrambling to his feet he swung round to face Connor.

"Lock it! Lock it now!"

The startled genius quickly tapped the locking device and the anomaly shrank to a condensed ball. The soldier sagged with relief and clutched his side with pain before slumping down and sitting atop a smashed market stall.

"Abby get the medical kit." Cutter instructed.

The blonde herpetologist and ran to the second truck while Emily knelt to inspect the soldier's injuries.

"Let me see Becker!" She said impatiently.

The captain reluctantly allowed her to take a look at his side.

"Its badly bruised and I think some of your ribs are broken." She told him.

"What else hurts mate?" Connor asked as he watched sympathetically.

"My leg." The soldier muttered through gritted teeth.

Emily looked at his leg while Abby returned with the medical kit. Matt finally took charge.

"Becker, what happened?" He asked.

"The anomaly was on top of a hill. The truck ended up sliding downhill, flipped over and crashed into a snow drift. I managed to pull myself out of the wreck but I ended up stumbling onto this grassy plain right amongst a herd of mammoths. The leader got agitated and charged. I got away but I tripped in the snow and hurt my leg. The mammoth was gaining on me so I forced myself to keep walking but it caught up and the blasted thing hit me with its trunk. Feel like I've been hit by a truck. I got up and dragged myself through the anomaly but the beast was still after me. That's why I ordered you to lock it." The soldier finished.

"The matriarch. She's the herd leader. It's always a female who leads the herd. She won't let anyone or anything get near the herd. She'll fight to the death to protect the herd. She can be incredibly aggressive and very protective of the others especially the juveniles. It's the same in elephants." Abby explained.

"You're lucky to be alive. The matriarch in elephant herds takes on lions and adult rhinoceros to defend the herd. They've been known to kill humans and other animals that get too close to the herd. Mammoth patriarchs were probably much stronger. They had to take on sabre toothed cats, dire wolves and short faced bears." She went on.

"You'll need to take at least a week off in medical to heal." Emily told him.

"I can't!" The soldier protested.

"Becker if you don't let your body heal then it'll get worse. You'll end up losing consciousness from agony." Emily said sternly.

The soldier sighed.

"Jess is not gonna be happy. I told her I'd be careful and now I'm injured. What am, I gonna tell her/" The soldier muttered to himself.

"I think that all the time." Connor joked.

Emily glared at him and he raised his hands sheepishly. Abby rolled her eyes and Cutter chuckled. Matt stepped forward.

"Let's head back to the ARC. Connor, contact the ARC and tell them we need backup to be here until the anomaly closes. Becker, go to medical and get those injuries looked at by a professional. I know you're a trained soldier but that doesn't mean you can handle any combat situation without listening to orders."

The soldier avoided his steely gaze but nodded reluctantly. Abby sighed at the tension. The team got in the vehicles and drove back to the ARC. The cars pulled into the car park and the team got out. Becker winced and clutched his side. Matt grabbed his arm to steady him. The soldier glared and pulled his arm free before limping away. The team leader shook his head and followed while Connor, Emily and Abby watched and Cutter looked on from the sidelines before quietly following.

The tam returned to the hub. Jess jumped up and ran to Becker.

"Becker! Oh my god what happened?!" She exclaimed.

"I got hurt. It's no big deal." The soldier muttered and forced a smile

The field coordinator turned to the others.

"He has several broken ribs and severe bruising to his left side. Plus his leg is sprained." Emily reported.

The soldier glared while the aristocrat merely shrugged. Jess looked distraught.

"Jess look at me. I'm alive. It's just a few bruises. I'll be fine." He told her and smiled.

She nodded, then stood and helped the captain to his feet.

"Go to medical." Matt said curtly.

He turned and left. Emily sighed and followed, hurrying to catch up with the team leader's long strides.

"Come on let's go to medical my big brave soldier. Connor, man the ADD while I'm gone" She said firmly.

The captain sighed but nodded. He gently placed around her shoulder and together they headed for the medical bay. Abby turned to Cutter.

"Cutter, do you wanna help me move the Triceratops to a new enclosure?" She asked.

The professor nodded excitedly and the pair walked off to the menagerie. Connor looked around suddenly realizing he was the only one left in the hub.

"Well looks like I'm on me own." He murmured to himself.

'Not quite Temple! Now get back to work!" Lester shouted from his office.

The genius grinned and shook his head then took a seat at the ADD.

The day passed fairly quickly. Cutter and Abby helped relocate the Triceratops to a larger enclosure. The holding cell had been the old enclosure for the Diictodon but the pair now lived with Abby and Connor. Cutter watched as the menagerie staff prepared a dose of tranquilizer to knock out the beast. He had attended several lectures on reptilian metabolism and the likely metabolism of dinosaurs and recommended using a much stronger dose.

A dose that was even slightly higher than needed could kill the creature though Cutter told them reptiles were more robust than mammals and while a high dose could kill an elephant or a chimpanzee, a massive reptile like a dinosaur would probably be able to shrug off any adverse effects. Under the professor's guidance, they prepared a careful dose and then mixed the dosage into the dinosaur's food supply. After eating, the Triceratops soon fell into a deep sleep. The team entered the beast's enclosure and soon determined the creature was unconscious.

They then opened a set of steel sliding doors between the enclosures and wrapped chains around the beast. They hooked the chains to a digger and Abby took her place at the wheel despite Cutter's insistence he drive the vehicle in case the animal suddenly awoke. Then they put the digger into gear. The vehicle strained while Abby pressed her foot down on the accelerator. Slowly the vehicle inched forwards and dragged the massive beast behind it. They towed the tranquilized dinosaur into the adjacent cell then quickly untied the chains and drove the digger out of the holding cell. They left just as the dinosaur awoke and got to its feet with no ill effects from the raised tranquilizer dose and began drinking from its trough.

Jess spent most of the day at Becker's side in the medical bay. The medics insisted the soldier stay in bed rest for at least a week to heal. They bandaged his side and set his leg against a splint. They prescribed him powerful painkillers for the pain and ordered the captain to take it easy. The soldier insisted he was fine but Jess eventually won him over with some gentle persuasion and a few kisses and guided the soldier over to his bed. Despite the soldier's insistence she return to the ADD, she stayed at his side throughout the night. Several times Lester's voice crackled over the intercom and ordered her back to the ADD with little success.

Connor was stuck at the ADD for most of the day. The young mastermind quickly grew bored an\d attempted to hand over the task to one of the scientists but a quick round of shouting from Lester sent him back to his seat. Finally, the day drew to a close and the team headed home.

Abby and Connor entered their apartment. Rex soared down and circled their heads chirping excitedly. Abby laughed.

"Hey Rex!" She greeted the lizard.

Sid and Nancy scurried over to the pair while cooing excitedly. Connor grinned and crouched down to greet the Diictodon.

"Hey guys! You alright?" He asked.

Abby went to the kitchen and grabbed a takeaway menu from the counter while Connor flopped down on the sofa, kicked off his shoes and switched on the television. Sid and Nancy dashed into the living room while Rex soared into the rafters.

"Hey Connor, pizza or takeaway?" She asked.

"Either's fine Abby." He called back.

Suddenly Connor paused and gazed back at her with an unreadable expression. She grabbed the phone and was about to call their local pizza place when she felt the mastermind's gaze. She turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Connor?"

He hesitated.

"Abby can we talk?" He asked.

She frowned but nodded.

"Sure course Connor." She replied.

Heading back to the kitchen, she took a seat beside the genius. He hesitated and she wondered what was on his mind. She gently took his hand.

"Hey come on. Talk." She said gently.

"Abby you know our wedding?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. She hadn't thought about their planned wedding in a long time. She had been so busy with anomaly alerts and caring for the menagerie she hadn't had time to even think about her own personal life. She couldn't even remember she last timer she had gone out with the team just for a casual night out.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well its just we haven't really made any plans and its been like six months." He said.

She nodded wondering where he planned to go with this.

"It's just, I mean, I love work and the ARC, but I wish we had more time for our own lives."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The whole thing gets a bit too much sometimes."

"Abby what would you say to taking some time off?" He asked.

She cast him a look as he squeezed her hands gently.

I mean a week or two or maybe even longer. Just the two of us, to plan our wedding. We could pick a date, venue and figure out a whole bunch of other stuff." He said excitedly.

She paused and thought.

"What about the creatures in the menagerie and your project with Cutter?" She asked.

"It's all taken care of. I spoke to Cutter today. He said he thinks they could work without us for a few weeks. The others could stop the creatures and get them back through the anomalies. He could continue the project by himself for a little while and I could look it over once I get back."

"What about the creatures?" She asked.

"Your staff could look after them I'm sure and Cutter could help." He told her/

She mused over everything he'd said. A few weeks off did sound pleasant. In fact, it sounded brilliant. She wondered if the team could continue without them for a while but they had coped while she and Connor were stranded in the Cretaceous and now they had Cutter to help too. Her team of staff were qualified professionals and knew all about caring for the menagerie. And the professor had studied these creatures for years./ He knew exactly how they worked. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"Alright yeah. Let's take some time off." She said.

He grinned and whooped, punching the air excitedly before jumping up and cheering again. She found herself laughing at his childish behaviour before he suddenly pulled to her feet around and spun her around excitedly.

"Connor!" she protested but she was laughing.

Rex soared down to investigate the commotion, trilling excitedly, while Sid and Nancy dashed into the kitchen cooing. Connor grabbed one of the Diictodon and lifted the struggling animal into the air before hugging him as it wriggled in his arms. Abby laughed as he set the bewildered synapsid back down and it promptly ran into a corner and hid.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Connor and Abby approached Lester's office. The director sat at his desk going over paperwork. The pair exchanged glances.

"Here goes nothing." Connor joked and grinned weakly.

Abby squeezed his hand and they entered the office. Lester looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Ah Temple and Maitland. This should be interesting. Come in." He said.

The pair sat in red plastic chairs and exchanged glances.

"You see Lester we're engaged to be married-"

"Yes I did know that. Congratulations but don't expect a party." He remarked dryly.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"No you see it's just we've been so busy with work. In between anomaly alerts, my project and Abby's work in the menagerie we barely have any time for our personal lives."

"What is it you want me to do?" He asked.

"We were hoping we could take some time off to plan our wedding. Pick a date and venue and a bunch of other stuff." He said.

The director said nothing. Abby wished he would give a straight answer for once.

"How would the team identify creatures without you or locate anomalies and who would look after the menagerie?" He asked.

"Cutter knows about creatures from almost every time period. Everyone knows how to use the handheld detectors and Abby's team of staff could look after the menagerie with some assistance from Cutter." Connor replied.

The director sat back in his chair and thought.

"Very well. I'll give you both three weeks off. I'd better be invited to the wedding though."

Connor whooped and punched the air triumphantly. Abby smiled warmly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Connor said.

"Thank you Lester." Abby said.

The director then returned to his work and waved a hand in their direction.

"Dismissed. Thank you."

Te pair rolled their eyes and exited, heading down to the hub. They spotted Jess sat at her desk.

"Should we tell her?" Connor murmured.

"Not yet." Abby whispered.

"Guys what are you whispering about?" Jess asked.

Connor hid a smirk while Abby struggled not to smile.

"Nothing Jess, don't worry." She replied.

The field coordinator frowned but returned to the ADD.

"How's Becker." Abby asked as they approached the ADD.

"Miserable and grumpy." She replied.

Abby placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay. He's strong. He's survived worse than this." She said.

"Yeah action man's pretty much invincible." Connor quipped.

Jess rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Jess." Connor replied.

"Yeah

Suddenly alarms blared and crimson lights lit up the hub. Jess sat at her desk and tapped commands into the ADD. Several grids appeared onscreen as Matt and Emily raced up.

"What have we got Jess?" He asked urgently

Cutter joined them and grabbed an EMD.

"Coordinates 5679214562. It's in a shopping mall" Jess reported.

The team grabbed black boxes and weapons and ran to the lift.

Two black vehicles sped from the underground car park in a blur of screeching tyres. Before long, two cars skidded to a halt in the car park of _Westfield's_ shopping mall. The entire complex had been hastily evacuated and the surrounding streets cordoned off by police. The team could hear sirens wailing from a block away as they got out of the cars.

Connor took one off Emily and marched towards the revolving glass doors.

The group hurried after him as he threw open the doors and stepped into the empty lobby, raising his EMD. The anomaly hovered in the lobby. Connor quickly set up his locking device, tapped in a commands and it shrank to a condensed ball.

"I don't see any evidence of an incursion." Matt said.

"Maybe there are no creatures this time." Connor commented.

Suddenly a deafening roar split the silence. The team exchanged glances.

"Hold that thought Connor." Matt remarked.

The team raced off in the direction of the roar. They turned the corner and skidded to a halt. An enormous grey skinned beast stood in the open space just in front of them. Its massive body was covered in thick tough scaly skin. Hard bony plates covered its body like chainmail armour. Its body was supported by thick strong limbs. Its long reptilian tail brushed the ground and its short thick neck supported a large head. Large black eyes regarded the team and several spikes ringed around its head.

"It's a Scutosaurus." Connor muttered.

"It's a herbivorous anapsid from the Permian." Cutter remarked.

The armour covered beast bellowed at them, swinging its powerful tail. The team quickly readied their weapons. Matt fired but his shot bounced off its armoured skin. The creature roared in anger but instead of charging, turned and fled.

"After it!" Matt yelled.

The team ran after the creature. The beast smashed through revolving glass doors, sending broken glass flying as its armoured skin repelled the pointed shards. The team skidded to a halt and threw up their arms to shield them from the flying glass. Then they quickly ran through the smashed doors and followed the fleeing beast.

The beast turned suddenly and found itself trapped against a wall. The team stopped and readied their weapons. To their surprise, the Scutosaurus took a defensive stance and roared. The team fired several times. The beast roared with anger under repeated electric shocks then finally staggered and collapsed with a crash that shook the floor.

"Job done." Connor remarked smugly.

"Now how do we get it back through the anomaly?" Cutter mused.

Suddenly a low growl interrupted his thoughts. The team turned to see a small furry animal standing several feet away and growling at them with bared teeth. Its small lithe body was covered in fur and its body was supported by stumpy limbs. Its whiskered snout sniffed the air as it regarded them with large eyes.

"Connor, what is that?" Matt asked.

"I think it's a cynodont." The genius muttered.

"It's a small therapsid from the late Permian that survived into the Triassic." Cutter remarked.

"We need to catch it." Emily remarked.

Connor took a small step forwards. Immediately, the creature grunted and turned and scurried away.

"After it!" Matt shouted.

The team ran after the creature. The small animal dashed around corners and scampered down halls as the team followed. Finally the creature ran into the lobby. The small beast then turned and ran into a small hole in the wall.

"Damn it!" Matt cursed.

Cutter crouched down and peered into the opening.

"Looks like it goes back a long way." He remarked.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"We have to lure it out somehow." Matt said.

"How?" Connor asked.

"We could try using food." Abby suggested.

"Connor, go to the food court and bring back some food."

""Do we know what it ate?" Emily asked.

"Cynodonts probably hunted small lizards and insects as well as baby dinosaurs." Cutter said.

"So I'll get some flies and lizard meat shall I?" Connor joked.

"Just find the closest thing!" Matt ordered.

The genius nodded and ran off. Matt turned to Abby.

"Abby could there be more of those things down there?"

"It's certainly possible. Cynodonts were social creatures that lived in family units so if there's one there's probably at least one more and probably some pups too. The one we saw was probably the male hunting for food." She told him.

Matt sighed.

Several minutes later, Connor returned carrying several meat skewers.

"These were the closest thing I could find. They're chicken but it should work. I mean birds are the descendants of dinosaurs' right?" He grinned weakly.

"Let's give it a go." Cutter said.

The genius nodded and laid the skewers down outside the hole. The team moved away and crouched behind a desk. Matt placed his EMD on the lowest setting possible so he could blast the creature and render it unconscious as soon as it emerged. Then they could find and trap the second one if there was another.

Several minutes passed and the animal emerged and tentatively sniffed the food. Matt quickly raised his EMD and fired, blasting the creature. The animal gave a loud cry and lost consciousness. Connor grinned.

"It worked, result!" He cried triumphantly.

Moments later, a second creature scampered out of the hole looking for its mate. Spotting them, it growled and turned to run. Cuter swiftly grabbed the animal and held it as it struggled and emitted loud calls.

"This one's a female." Cutter said.

"They must be the only ones. The female wouldn't have left the nest if she had pups." Abby said.

"Let's send them back." Matt said.

Connor picked up the second creature and they headed back to the anomaly. Connor tapped his locking device and unlocked the anomaly. He tossed the creature through. Cutter placed the struggling cynodont down and it scurried through the anomaly.

"Now how about the Scutosaurus?" Connor said.

"We're gonna need a large machine." Matt said.

"Connor, go get some rope. Abby, look around outside and see if you can find a digger." Cutter ordered.

Connor nodded and headed outside to get some rope from the pickup. Abby followed him. Moments later, Connor returned with a thick length of rope. They headed back to the fallen Scutosaurus only to find it getting back to its feet. The pair froze.

"Cutter?" Connor asked nervously.

The armour covered beast bellowed and lumbered past them. Matt and Emily jumped as the creature entered the lobby, roared at them then crashed through the doors and ran out into the street. The beast ran past Abby who stared in shock as it passed her. Moments later, the others ran out.

"Guys what happened?" Abby asked.

"The Scutosaurus woke up." Connor said.

"We have to catch it before it gets out into the city." Matt said.

The team ran back to their vehicles, got in their cars and sped away after the lumbering anapsid. The beast was ambling straight towards the police barricade. Stunned officers watched as the enormous beast lumbered towards them and bellowed.

Suddenly a pickup truck pulled up alongside it. Connor leaned out of the window and blasted it several times. The beast stumbled but roared and picked up speed. Now the Scutosaurus was charging. Connor fired again and again. Finally the beast staggered and collapsed. The truck screeched to a halt.

The team jumped out of their vehicles. Connor and Abby crouched down beside the Scutosaurus. Matt turned to the onlookers.

"Nothing to see fellas. Return to your jobs." He ordered.

Emily pulled an official looking badge and held it out

"Official government business." She said smoothly.

The officers slowly got back in their vehicles and, one by one, the police cars pulled away. Cutter smirked. Emily in many ways reminded him of Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis, what with her fiery nature, compassionate personality and unshakeable attitude. Suddenly a bright yellow digger pulled up. They attached chains to the Scutosaurus and towed it back to the shopping centre and through the anomaly before Matt drove the digger back through and the anomaly closed.

"Let's go back to the ARC." Matt said.

The team then got in their vehicles and returned to the ARC. The vehicles pulled into the underground car park and the team got out of their cars.

"I'll bet Becker's bored out of his mind." Connor quipped.

Abby and Emily smirked. Matt said nothing and walked away. Cutter sighed. The team got in the lift and went up to the hub. They reached the hub. Jess approached them.

"Guys, you're back. Becker's been dying to talk to you guys!"

"I'll bet he has." Abby said.

Connor and Abby strode off towards the medical bay. Becker lay in one of the beds scowling. Spotting them, he sat up.

"Temple! Abby! Thank god!" He exclaimed.

Connor grinned and Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Missed us action man?" Connor asked cockily.

"Shut it Temple. It's dead boring in here." Becker shot back.

"Whatever you say, action man." Connor taunted.

The soldier growled and moved to get up before wincing in pain. A medic rushed forward.

"What are you doing?! You need to rest captain. Your left leg is badly sprained and several of your ribs are broken" The medic admonished.

"He insulted my dignity." The captain muttered.

Connor waved sheepishly. Abby rolled her eyes. The medic sighed.

"Temple if you can't refrain from harassing the captain I'll have to ask you to leave."

"He'll behave, right Connor?" Abby said.

He gulped and nodded. The medic sighed and walked away muttering to himself.

"How was the anomaly alert?" Becker asked.

"Scutosaurus in a shopping mall. It's an ancient ancestor of the tortoise" Connor said casually.

"There were also some cynodonts. They're mammal-like reptiles" Abby explained.

"Sounds fun. Wish I'd been there." The soldier muttered wistfully.

The two exchanged surprised glances.

"We cornered the Scutosaurus and shot it repeatedly till it passed out." Connor reported.

"Then we noticed the male cynodont and followed it back to its burrow in the wall. We lured it out with some food and Matt shot it. The female came out to investigate and Connor got her." Abby said.

"We sent those two back then Cutter and I went back for the Scutosaurus. But it woke up and escaped. We had to chase it down the high street in our trucks. Finally got it before it mowed down some police officers. Shot it meself." Connor boasted.

"Fascinating Temple." Becker said sarcastically.

"Hey you wanted to know about our adventure." Connor defended.

The soldier sighed and slumped back on the bed.

"Can't be that bad in here." Connor commented.

The soldier glared at him.

"Connor's right. Food brought to you. You get to stay in bed all day. No chasing dinosaurs or looking for anomalies. Actually sounds quite peaceful." Abby sighed.

"But I'm a soldier Abigail. I'm built for combat. My job is to stop threats. My purpose is to protect civilians and take part in dangerous missions. That threat could be enemy troops or bloody raptors it doesn't matter. It's my job to locate and destroy that threat before innocent civilians get hurt like you, Temple, Emily, the professor and especially Jess. I've already failed so many times. If any of you got hurt chasing dinosaurs while I'm stuck here I don't know how I'd ever forgive myself." He explained impatiently.

Connor cast him a sympathetic look while Abby placed a hand on his arm.

"But Becker, you've saved many people too. Think of while Connor and I were stuck in the Cretaceous and Danny was in the Pliocene, you were the one who led the missions. You located the anomalies, stopped the creatures, led the soldiers and you saved the lives of hundreds of civilians. You did Becker."

"Yeah she's right. Think about during the Convergence, you were the one who took on those Dilophosaurus in that old warehouse. Jess said the power surge from New Dawn cut out the electricity but you went in anyway. You went in first so your men wouldn't be in as much danger. Plus you were the one who commandeered a food delivery truck and used it to lure a sabre toothed cat back through the anomaly." Connor told him.

"And you're the one who helped me fight off those giant carnivorous worms in the school remember? Plus you were the one who fought off a flock of bloodthirsty pterosaurs with your EMD after mine stopped working." Abby said.

"If you hadn't helped Abby she might not have showed up in time to save me from the Kaprosuchus." Connor said.

The soldier smiled slightly. Connor grinned.

"See there we go!" He exclaimed.

"Alright point taken. But I still feel like an invalid sitting here in this bed while the rest of you are out chasing dinosaurs." He complained.

"Then maybe if you feel better help out in another section." Connor said.

"You could help my team of staff in the menagerie." Abby told him.

The soldier nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose or I could help Jess at the ADD and help guide you lot on your missions!" He said.

"You just want an excuse to be with Jess." Abby taunted.

"That is not true!" The soldier protested.

"Action man loves Jess!" Connor teased with a grin.

"I swear Temple if I wasn't invalid I'd get up and beat you to a pulp." The soldier growled.

The mastermind merely smirked and got up.

"If you did Abby would murder you."

"Actually I think I'd allow it."

Connor's eyes widened.

"Abby!" He protested

The soldier rolled his eyes as the zoologist laughed.

Suddenly Lester entered the medical bay, sighed and clapped his hands together. The trio jumped at his silent entrance.

"Temple Maitland. I don't pay the two of you and harass the captain. Get back to work!" The director ordered.

The pair rolled their eyes and got up.

"Bye Becker. We'll stop by and see you later yeah?"

"See you action man."

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed her fiancé out.

The director stood stoically in place and gazed down at the injured soldier with expressionless eyes. The captain shifted and winced in pain.

"No no it's quite alright captain. I don't expect you to get up though the gesture is appreciated. I just wish some of the other louts that work here will show me the same courtesy."

The soldier smiled

"Actually I came here to talk to you about a private matter that concerns our main field coordinator."

"You mean Jess?" The soldier asked.

"That is correct captain."

"Well what is it. You're not thinking of replacing her are you?!" The soldier exclaimed.

"No no nothing like that. I understand you and Miss Parker have recently started a romantic relationship?" He questioned.

The soldier nodded uncertainly and frowned.

"I see. Well captain, I have no daughters myself only three sons. I think of Miss Parker as a surrogate daughter to me and as per custom I must warn you not to hurt her in any way. If you cause Miss Parker any physical or emotional distress, you will have me to answer to as well as I imagine Miss Parker's actual parents. Are we clear captain?"

Becker only nodded and shifted uncomfortably. The bold fearless soldier felt intimidated for the first time in his life.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have some paperwork to attend to."

The director then smartly turned and exited, leaving the soldier to his thoughts. Abby meanwhile sat at her desk in the menagerie petting the Coelurosauruvus. Suddenly, the door opened and Matt entered.

"Matt. Can I help you?" Abby asked in a surprised tone.

"Actually Abby there is. Do you think I'm being too harsh on Becker?" The team leader asked.

"Yeah. You are." She replied firmly.

"He did disobey a direct order." The futuristic man argued.

"You've disobeyed orders in the past." The zoologist countered.

"I was saving someone's life!"

"He was saving Cutter. Besides you were saving someone who at the time we didn't know. Emily is my friend and I like her but at the time we didn't know anything about her not even her name. What if Emily had been a psycho like Ethan and she escaped us somehow? What if the disease her friend had wasn't smallpox but a deadlier disease that we had no cure for and she had it too? What then? Cutter is an old friend. We've worked with him for five years. Connor was his student for even longer. He's been like a father to me." Abby said.

The team leader sighed and realized he'd been beaten. Closing his eyes, he nodded

"Alright thanks Abby, you win. I'll go talk to Becker and sort things out."

"Good." She replied shortly.

The team leader left without another word. Abby sighed and turned to the Coelurosauruvus. The flying reptile chirped solemnly at her.

Connor and Cutter worked on the matrix. The pair had made incredible progress and nearly finished the foundation. Soon, they could begin patching in dates and times in history pinpointing the appearances of various mythical creatures like the griffin, kraken and the harpy. Connor smiled wistfully as the mention of mythological anima reminded him of Danny.

He knew the ex police officer had been pursuing a mythical beast the whole eight years he was searching for his missing brother who disappeared through an anomaly years ago. The determined police officer had refused to let his brother go and even joined the force to secretly pursue the case of his missing brother. He had eventually found his lost brother, Patrick Quinn, who had been driven insane by the horrors he had witnessed and the isolation of wandering the past alone.

He had developed psychopathic nature and had come to enjoy killing after being forced to fight for his life against numerous futuristic and prehistoric animals. Danny had gone through the anomaly after his brother into the Pliocene to prevent him wreaking havoc in a time period populated by humans. Danny could handle himself. Years of working as a police officer had granted him survival skills and great physical fitness. He had honed his reflexes and fighting skills during his year in the past, fighting off giant flesh eating birds with a wooden club. Connor had a feeling Danny could handle himself but wondered if he could trust his brother who had no qualms about killing humans while Danny still had a sense of humanity and refused to kill other humans simply for provisions or if he was threatened.

The anomaly Patrick had gone through had led him a time in earth's future where the planet was covered in thick rainforest with a tropical climate and jungles populated by flesh eating fungus and demonic looking futuristic primates that vaguely resembled an aye aye. The ferocious looking animal had elongated fingers, flexible limbs and the unusual ability to camouflage itself in any environment like a chameleon.

The animal bore close resemblance to a goblin or gremlin. It was certainly plausible some had wandered through anomalies and encountered humans who had thought of the creatures as supernatural beings due to their extraordinary abilities. The team had only encountered a single one and had found themselves beaten by its amazing agility, ferocity and uncanny abilities. Despite all their knowledge of creatures and anomalies, Danny had ultimately saved them by shooting the attacking creature several times and knocking the mortally wounded beast through the anomaly. They owed the police officer turned time traveller their lives. Connor could only hope they'd see him again one day.

"Connor? You alright?" The professor's voice shook him from his thoughts.

He shook his head and turned to see Cutter watching him closely while gesturing to the screen.

"Sorry missed that professor."

"I was asking if you wanted to take a break. Could use a a drink myself."

"Yeah sure. I'll go see if Abby needs help in the menagerie."

The professor nodded. The young mastermind got up and left the stuffy laboratory. He turned the corner and set off at a brisk pace for the menagerie. He reached the menagerie and found Abby quietly petting a Coelurosauruvus. The blonde zoologist spotted his reflection in the glass of an adjoining enclosure and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted simply.

"Hey." He replied.

He took a seat beside her and sighed. The prehistoric reptile chirped quietly at him. He patted the flying reptile.

"You okay?" She asked him.

He shrugged silently.

"Just can't wait for our time off is all. Take some time off from all this." 

He gestured vaguely around him. Abby smirked.

"You don't like Monty?" She teased.

He cast her a questioning look. She gestured to the mammoth in the enclosure behind him.

"No no Abby. I love the creatures. Well, most of them anyway, 'cept maybe the raptors and probably the T rex. Don't fancy the future predators either but-"

"Connor I was joking. I know what you mean." She told him.

Suddenly Jess' voice crackled over the comms.

"Guys Lester wants to see the entire team in his office." She reported.

"What for?" Connor asked.

"I don't know Connor."

"Okay we'll be there. Thanks Jess." Abby said.

"No problem guys."

The comms fell silent. The pair exchanged glances and reluctantly got up. Abby hit the airlock for the enclosure and turned to the Coelurosauruvus perched happily on the desk.

"Go on " She said.

The lizard trilled and flew into the darkened holding cell. She sealed the enclosure and the pair headed for Lester's office. The pair reached the glass walled office and quietly entered. Emily and Matt sat in chairs while Cutter stood by the back wall. They both stood by the professor. Lester leaned forward in his seat.

"What's up Lester/" Connor asked casually.

Abby rolled her eyes and Cutter smirked. The director sighed and began.

"As you all know during the most recent anomaly alert, Captain Becker was severely injured and will be off duty for at least two weeks. Now, during that time, I've hired a new captain to temporarily serve as head of security and accompany you lot on missions to make sure none of you are killed or injured during one of your crazy schemes." The director stated.

"What you're gonna replace him?" Connor asked.

"Only temporarily." The director repeated.

"Who is this new guy?" Matt questioned dubiously.

"Captain Drake Taylor. He's served in Afghanistan and nearly lost his arm to a explosion set by enemy troops at his base. He got out but two of his team mates were trapped in the flaming wreckage. He fought his way back inside and found one of them trapped under debris and another rapidly succumbing to the smoke. He stayed and risked his own life to get them both out. Thanks to his remarkable sacrifice, both soldiers survived. He also again put himself in danger to save several civilian children trapped inside the ruins of a house after it collapsed during a bombing raid." He told them.

Connor gulped as the tale struck a chord within him. The story reminded him of distant memories He thought bitterly of the day the ARC was attacked. He remembered Cutter's sacrifice as well as Helen's betrayal followed by his rescue attempt and Cutter's death in his arms. Closing his eyes, he visualized the scene in his mind.

He saw bright orange flames flickering from every window in the building and a growing plume of thick smoke billowing from the crumbling building. He heard the sounds of glass breaking, warped metal creaking and flames roaring. He saw panic and disorder as injured, confused and frightened personnel milling around the car park as Becker and his teams of Special Forces desperately tried to keep everyone away as burning sparks flared up and small pieces of flaming debris suddenly plummeted from the sky. He remembered Cutter running into the smoke filled ruin to save a woman they all knew didn't deserve to be saved. He tasted the bitter ash and heard the professor's laboured breathing as blood clogged his airways. He could almost feel Cutter's limp body in his arms.

"Connor? Connor, are you okay?" A familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to see Abby staring closely at him. The room had fallen silent and all eyes were on him. He shook his head.

"What's going on?"

"You went into your own world." Cutter told him.

The mastermind shook his head.

"Sorry. Carry on Lester."

"He was highly recommended by the minister. He's had all the security clearance and background tests. He ranked up as no risk on every category. He lives by himself so we don't have to worry about prying loves ones either."

"Okay but I'm going to be watching this guy." Matt said.

The director rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair.

"I expect nothing less from you."

He gazed around at them.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Get back to work!"

The team rolled their eyes, got up and exited. Suddenly Connor's eyes widened.

"Hold on who's gonna tell Becker and what about Jess?"

"I've already informed the captain. He took it rather well. Miss Parker is another matter. I've left her to you lot!" Lester called from his office.

The team sighed and exchanged glances before looking towards the bubbly field coordinator.

"So who wants to tell her?" Matt asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Suddenly alarms blared and bloody crimson lights illuminated the hub. Jess jumped to attention and began typing commands into the keyboard beside the ADD and promptly pulled up a confusing jumble of grids and diagrams onscreen as the super computer processed the information. Exchanging relieved glances, the team rushed to her side.

"What have we got Jess?" Matt asked stoically.

"Anomaly at Madam Tussauds. Coordinates 556743215." She reported crisply.

The team quickly kitted up, grabbing black boxes and weapons.

"Any sign of incursion Jess?" Connor asked.

"Reports are just coming in of a giant armadillo roaming the wax museum. Apparently it's as big as a car and it's got a huge spiked ball on the end of its tail which it swings around" She said.

"Right. Thanks Jess." Matt said.

She nodded as the team raced for the lift.

"Good luck with action man!" Connor quipped.

Abby hit him in the shoulder as Jess sighed and rolled her eyes. The team took the lift down to the car park and ran to a pair of black trucks.

Moments later, two black vehicles screeched out of the car park and sped away in a blur. Half an hour later, two trucks skidded to a halt outside the renowned wax museum. The streets were empty and silent. Sirens wailed several blocks away. The entranceway stood empty.

The team got out of their cars and pushed through the revolving glass doors to the lobby. The lobby too, was silent and deserted. The team glanced around. Lifelike wax figurines of famous celebrities stood everywhere. The figures stared back at them like sentinels on guard with lifeless eyes. Connor shivered. Cutter smirked.

"Don't worry Connor. If you're scared I'm sure Abby will protect you." He said.

Matt smirked and Emily chuckled. Connor sighed.

"It's not that, it's just I dunno if a creature's gonna be hiding behind one of them wax figures." He protested.

"Connor it's a giant armadillo. I think we'll hear it coming long before we see it." Matt told him.

Suddenly a loud animalistic bellow resounded through the museum. The team tensed and each person grabbed their EMD.

"I'll bet that was it." Emily commented.

"We need to split up. Connor, you and Abby go with the professor and search the two floors above. Emily and I will look down here." Matt ordered.

The team nodded and headed off in different directions. Cutter, Connor and Abby ventured upstairs to look on the level above while Matt and Emily set off to scour the ground floor. Connor, Abby and the professor had barely reached the second floor when they spotted the beast.

Its enormous heavy body was covered by a huge domed shell comprised of tightly compressed scutes and its body rested on short stumpy legs with clawed feet. Its long, thick tail was covered by a flexible sheath of bone and ended in a thick ball covered in spikes. Its small head sported large ears and coal black eyes. The creature grunted, swinging its enormous rounded tail back and forth. The creature seemed to be searching for food.

"It's hungry." Abby noted.

"No grass or plants here. A creature like that would have to eat huge amounts of vegetation every day to stay alive." Connor said.

"It's a Doedicurus." Cutter muttered.

The beast seemed unaware of their presence and fairly docile. Abby cautiously stepped forwards as if to pet the beast. Connor moved to stop her but a hand gesture from Cutter stopped him. The professor trusted the fiery young zoologist and her amazing gift with handling animals both from the present day and the ancient past.

Suddenly, its spiked club like tail swung out, smashing a tall glass case with the resounding crash of shattering glass. Broken glass rained down like crystal onto the tiled floor. The trio cringed at the animal's brute strength. The slow moving creature seemed placid but its domed shell was likely almost impenetrable to attack and its tail could probably deal a terrible blow. An EMD was useless against an animal like this. Even gunfire would probably be useless against a beast like this.

"What do we do now?" Connor asked.

"We're gonna have to lure it back through." Cutter said.

"How? Ask it to read _The Times_?" Connor asked.

The professor shrugged. The genius sighed. Abby tapped her comms.

"Matt? Emily? We've found the creature."

"Good job Abby where is it?" Matt said.

"It's on the second floor. Cutter thinks it's a Doedicurus. Matt it's got a huge shell on its back and even its tail is armoured. We can't use an EMD on it."

"Is it acting aggressively?" He asked.

"No it seems to be searching for something. I think it's hungry. But Matt it's got a huge spiked club on the end of its tail."

Suddenly Cutter snapped his fingers.

"Food!" He exclaimed.

The pair shot him confused glances.

"It's hungry right? We can use food to lure it back through."

"But where from Cutter? I don't see a forest out there." Connor quipped humourlessly.

Abby tapped her comms again.

"Matt? Cutter has an idea. We can use food to lure it through but there aren't many trees here. Can you radio the ARC and tell them we need a delivery of vegetables and plants? We just got a fresh delivery for the menagerie"

"Will do Abby. Can you, Connor and the professor try and keep the creature occupied? I'll send Emily up to join you." He asked.

"Sure thing Matt." She responded.

She turned to Connor and the professor.

"Matt's gonna radio the ARC ands call in a delivery of food for the creature. Emily's coming to join us."

The pair nodded. Behind them, the enormous armadillo grunted and suddenly turned and lumbered off down the hallway.

"Come on. After it!" Abby said.

The trio ran after the beast. The animal turned a corner and spotted a potted plant. Grunting, it lumbered over and knocked over the large ornamental before turning to the uprooted plant and devouring it in a single bite. The creature ambled off to find more food.

"Who's gonna tell it we're all out of seconds?" Connor asked nervously.

Suddenly Emily joined them.

'Guys what's going on?"

"We're trying to keep the creature occupied till the food delivery gets here and stop it escaping the museum!" Connor said.

The creature suddenly sniffed the air and grumbled. Turning, it pushed through a set of revolving glass doors and reached an exit.

"Guys..." Connor began.

Cutter quickly blasted the beast. His shot bounced off its thick shell. The beast groaned and swung its spiked tail. The professor stumbled backwards to avoid the beast's swing. Grunting, the beast burst through the doors and wandered out into the street.

The team quickly pursued it. The beast wandered past Matt standing outside the museum doors. His eyes widened as the one and a half tonne creature lumbered past and turned to the team.

"I told you to keep it occupied!" He exclaimed.

"Try telling it that!" Connor protested.

Matt sighed.

"Keep following it. Don't let it get away. Try and see if you can get it to turn around!" He shouted.

The team scrambled into their vehicle. Connor gunned the engine as Cutter got into the passenger seat and sped after the escaped creature. Abby and Emily hung on for dear life in the back seat as the pickup screeched down empty streets in hot pursuit of the huge creature.

The beast was enormous but heavy and slow. The truck pulled up alongside the creature. The Doedicurus groaned and picked up speed but still only ambled. Connor easily kept pace with the creature.

Abby leaned out the window and shot the beast to try and get it to turn around. The creature only grumbled. Suddenly an idea hit Connor. He spun the steering wheel and the vehicle slid sideways. Cutter grunted as he was slammed against the passenger door.

"Connor!" Abby screamed.

She and Emily were tossed aside like ragdolls as the vehicle spun. Finally, he jerked the wheel and the truck screeched to a halt. The truck was now parked sat sideways in the middle of the street. Connor hit the automatic lock. The side door swung open. Abby and Emily tumbled out onto the street. The pair scrambled to their feet in time to see the prehistoric armadillo headed straight for the vehicle. The side of the car where Connor was sitting was facing towards the oncoming creature. The professor was out of harm's way. The Doedicurus bore down on the vehicle with a terrifying snort. Its enormous bulk filled the window.

"Connor!" The professor shouted.

At the last moment, the beast skidded to a halt and grumbled defiantly. The creature turned and ambled away in the opposite direction back towards the museum. Abby and Emily watched with wide eyes. The professor heaved a sigh of relief. Connor unclenched his hands from the steering wheel and shuddered. Abby ran towards the car.

Seeing her, the genius opened his door and got out of the truck just as Abby threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly as she rested her head on her shoulder. He sighed as he realized how close he'd come to losing her.

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and scare me like that for?" She muttered angrily.

He only held her.

"I'm sorry Abby." He mumbled.

The shocked professor climbed out of the vehicle and Emily moved over to him. After seeing he was somehow alive, the professor turned to Connor.

"Don't ever bloody do that again." He muttered hoarsely.

The young mastermind nodded mutely. Cutter sighed and shook his head.

"We'd better go after it."

The team got back in the truck. Cutter took the wheel and they sped of down the street back to the museum.

They arrived in time to see a large black truck piled high with plants and vegetables pulling up outside the museum. A familiar figure sat at the wheel.

"No way, action man?!" Connor questioned.

Grinning, the soldier scrambled out of the truck and strode up to them and ignored the childish nickname.

"Becker, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the ARC in the medical bay!" Abby exclaimed.

"The medics cleared me for light tasks and non laborious work." The soldier said.

"And driving a huge truck counts as a light task?" Emily quipped.

The soldier frowned at her. Cutter sighed.

"Captain I know you wanna help but you're injured. You should go back to the ARC. You're no use to us if you're wounded." The professor said.

The others nodded. Suddenly a loud grunt split the air. The team tensed and turned. Becker's eyes widened.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's a Deodicurus! Think giant armadillo!" Connor shouted.

The beast lumbered into view having followed the smell of vegetation and grunted.

"It wants the food..." Abby murmured.

Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Becker, unload the plants!" She yelled.

The soldier nodded and got back in the truck. The engine rumbled and the vehicle's back end extended and deposited a tonne of vegetables and plants onto the concrete. Abby grabbed a handful of vegetation on the ground. Suddenly realizing her idea, Cutter and the others did so as well and began retreating towards the museum. The beast lumbered towards them following the trail of plants and munching. The Deodicurus ambled into the museum and soon the team located the anomaly in the lobby. The creature plodded along behind the group, chomping away on the plants and lumbered into the light. Then the anomaly snapped shut.

The team cheered and exchanged high fives. Matt suddenly appeared.

"Where's the anomaly and where's the creature gone/" He asked frantically.

"The creature's gone back to its time and the anomaly closed." Abby said.

Connor nodded and grinned. Matt frowned.

"How did you lure it back through?"

"With food." Connor said.

"The food delivery truck arrived." Cutter said.

"Who was driving it?" The team leader questioned.

"I was Matt." A familiar voice said.

The team turned as Becker strode into the lobby. The team leader's eyes widened and his expression darkened. Emily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Shrugging the hand off, he strode forwards angrily.

"Becker! You're supposed to back at the ARC!" He snapped.

"Matt I was cleared by the medics for light work and menial tasks." The soldier argued.

"Driving a truck to an anomaly site with a dangerous creature loose does not count as light work!" The team leader shot back.

"I was trying to help the team!" The soldier growled.

"You disobeyed a direct order!" The futuristic man shouted.

"Not this again." Connor whispered to Abby.

"Does Jess know you're here? Or Lester?" Matt yelled.

The soldier hesitated and scowled.

"Matt? What's going on?" Jess' voice crackled over the comms.

"Jess where's Becker?" The team leader asked.

"He's in bed in the medical bay why/" She said.

"He's not Jess. He's here at the anomaly site!" He said grimly.

"What?! Becker, is this true?!" She cried.

"Jess I'm okay." He insisted.

"Becker! You've sprained your leg and your leg should be in a cast! You've broken seven ribs and you have severe bruising!" She exclaimed.

"Jess I didn't fight any creatures. I just drove a truck full of plants to lure the creature back through the anomaly. The others lured the creature." He said.

"Connor, what kind of creature was it/" Jess demanded.

The genius hesitated. The soldier scowled and shook his head. Matt nodded. Even Cutter nodded. Sighing, he pressed a hand to his comms.

"Jess, it was a Deodicurus. It's a giant prehistoric armadillo with a huge spiked ball on the end of its tail."

"Becker, you're hurt! What if another creature came through? What if the creature attacked the truck? Becker, please I can't lose you! I don't think I could have handled losing you before, but now I definitely couldn't live with losing you We're in a relationship now Becker!" She exclaimed.

Her voice was trembling

"Jess..." He murmured in a broken voice.

"Please Becker! You have to stop being the hero! You have to stop putting yourself in harm's way! You may think you're invincible and you can't die but you can Becker. These creatures are deadly and your job is high risk. You can get injured and you could die. I love you Becker! You may not worry about dying but I do Becker because I can't lose you!"

"Jess Jess I promise we'll bring Becker back to the ARC safely and take him to the medical bay ourselves where he'll stay." Abby said emphasizing the last word.

The soldier scowled but sighed and nodded.

"Jess I'm really sorry. I never realized you felt like that. I didn't think. I promise I'll stay in the medical bay until I'm fully healed. I'm really sorry Jess. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah okay. Thanks Becker. I love you." She stammered as her voice cleared

He smiled.

"Love you too Jess." He said softly.

Finally the team headed outside and got in their vehicles. Becker got in the backseat of the pickup while Matt drove the big truck. Cutter drove the pickup and Abby followed driving the second truck.

The vehicles pulled into the car park and the team got out. Jess suddenly ran up to greet them.

"Becker!" She cried.

She threw her arms around the soldier. He staggered slightly but grasped her tightly and smiled. She pressed her lips against his with vigour. His eyes widened but leaned into the kiss soon enough. The team looked on with pride and chuckled as the two pulled awand gazed into each other's eyes.

"Jess..."

"Don't ever scare me like that again Becker."

"I promise Jess."

She turned to the others.

"Guys I'll take Becker to medical."

"What don't trust us Jess?" Abby teased.

"No no it's not that Abby! It's just-"

"It's okay Jess. We understand. Go." Emily told her.

She smiled, took the soldier's hand and they headed off to the lifts. Cutter and Connor went to the lab to continue working on the anomaly matrix. Abby returned to the menagerie to order in a fresh delivery of food for the herbivorous creatures. Matt and Emily went to the botanist laboratory to carry out work on the various plants.

Connor sat at his desk blankly gazing at various calculations and equations while Cutter carried out various measurements and began assembling the base of the anomaly matrix model. The young mastermind's thoughts soon drifted as he realized that tomorrow was the day he and Abby would finally begin their month off work. He smiled contentedly at the thought of an entire month without anomaly alerts or creature chases.

Connor?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh? What was that professor/" He snapped back to attention.

"I was asking if you wanted to show me those calculations you've been working on for the past hour.

The young mastermind glanced at the screen in front of him and realized he had been sitting blankly at his desk for the last hour. He quickly shut his laptop as Cutter approached and turned to the professor.

'Actually, uh, professor, do you mind if we take a break? I'd like to go see Abby."

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"Sure Connor. Take all the time you need."

Nodding, he hastily exited and strode down the hallways to the menagerie. He peered in through the circular window set into the door of her lab adjoining the menagerie and found Abby standing at one of the enclosures with her hands pressed against the glass gazing down at the mammoth with unseeing eyes. The huge hairless pachyderm roamed in its enclosure and grumbled softly. A flying lizard soared down from the rafters and circled her head though she barely noticed the creature. He pushed open the heavy titanium door and entered. She turned and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted.

He smiled back and the pair embraced then took a seat at the desk. The flying lizard landed on a nearby cabinet and gazed solemnly down at them.

"Thinking of our time off?" He asked knowingly.

She shot him a surprised look. He grinned.

"I was thinking of it meself. Couldn't do any work in an hour. Quickly came here 'cause I didn't want Cutter to see me distracted."

"I know I'm supposed to be ordering more food for the creatures but I can't stop thinking about our time off."

Before he could reply, alarms blared and crimson lights flashed. The pair exchanged glances and sighed.

"This is probably our last one so let's just try and enjoy it eh/" Connor reasoned.

She nodded. He smiled at her and quickly ushered the flying lizard into its enclosure then sealed the airlock before the pair ran to the hub. They reached the ADD to find Matt, Emily and Cutter waiting by Jess with black boxes. Matt tossed them both a black box and an EMD.

"What is it Jess?" Connor asked.

She tapped several commands into the ADD and her eyes widened with shock. She froze.

"Jess what's wrong?" Matt asked.

She turned to Connor and Abby.

"It's in your apartment..." She murmured.

The pair stared back at her with shock and horror. Matt quickly took charge.

"Connor, Abby go ahead. We'll catch up."

Connor nodded and the pair raced to the lift. They raced into the car park and jumped into a silver Toyota.

Moments later, the vehicle sped out of the car park and screeched away in a blur of metal. Less than twenty minutes later, the truck pulled up outside their apartment. The pair jumped out and exchanged glances then readied their weapons. The electro muscular disruptors hummed with electrical energy as they carefully approached the front door. They heard nothing from within to indicate a creature's presence. There were no animal calls or any sounds of destruction and the apartment looked totally intact from outside. Connor nodded to Abby then spun into view and kicked the door open with a resounding crash of splintered wood and raised his EMD.

The ground floor was totally untouched. The furniture was undisturbed and the place looked as they had left it in the morning. His half eaten toast lay on the table while his personal items lay strewn across the floor and chairs. Abby suddenly joined him and looked around with astonishment at the lack of damage. However, the anomaly hovered in the middle of the room and cast glowing light through the airy apartment.

"Long time no see eh guys?" A familiar voice said.

The pair spun round and raised their weapons then froze. Their eyes widened with shock. A familiar figure clad in tattered jeans and wearing a ragged chequered shirt sat comfortably on their couch. He clutched a crude wooden club in one hand. His hair was greasy but he was tall, lean and had a powerful build. He grinned cockily at them.

"Danny..." Connor murmured.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair was frozen with shock. Several minutes passed and not a word was spoken. Danny merely stared back with amusement at their shock. Suddenly a quiet chirp split the silence. Rex soared down from the rafters and landed on the couch. The flying lizard twitched his wings and chirruped. Danny grinned.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is Rex." He said.

He tickled the reptile under the chin. The lizard chirruped happily. Suddenly, Sid and Nancy dashed up and crowded around his feet yelping for attention. He laughed at the quirky synapsids.

"I'm guessing these two are those other prehistoric pets you told me about?" He guessed, raising an eyebrow.

He now looked almost concerned by their silence. Suddenly Abby shook her head as if awakening from a trance. Her eyes lit up with joy and she threw herself into his arms. He staggered slightly then chuckled and embraced her warmly.

"Hey Abby. Missed me did you?"

"I can't believe you're finally back." She whispered.

"I know but this time I'm here to stay."

Connor snapped back to reality just as Abby pulled back and grinned. Danny grinned back and the two hugged briefly before the former police officer punched him in the shoulder. He winced, rubbing his sore arm.

"Connor, you big wimp! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Took you long enough to get back! Nearly a year!'

"Didn't exactly get the warmest welcome though did I with you guys kicking down the door and all? Nicely done by the way couldn't have done it better myself." The police officer commented.

"We missed you!" Abby added.

He laughed and the trio embraced. Rex chirped from the sofa and titled his head curiously. Connor grinned and gestured to the Diictodon wrestling in a corner.

"You've already met these three."

"Do you still remember their names?" Abby asked with a grin.

"The lizard's called Rex I think but I can't for the life of me remember what the other two are called." He replied.

"They're called Sid and Nancy." Connor told him.

Danny snapped his fingers and nodded. Abby smiled.

"So where you been?" Connor asked casually.

"Ah you know here and there. Spent a few weeks in the Jurassic or Cretaceous I dunno. All I remember was grassland full of giant dinosaurs with long necks and forest everywhere. There were these flying monsters like reptilian birds. Eventually learned how to bring them crashing back down to earth using a slingshot. Let me tell you, barbecued dinosaur does not taste nice. Moved on to visit the ice age and had to fight off a giant bear. Bloody hell, it was well cold there. Saw a herd of mammoths and had to run for my life from a sabre toothed tiger." He said.

"Technically Danny those reptile birds you saw were flying reptiles called pterosaurs. They're not real birds. The sabre toothed cat and the tiger are two different species and they're not closely related." Connor corrected.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. The police officer grinned and shook his head.

"What? I'm just telling him." Connor protested.

"Did you ever find Ethan?" Abby asked.

His expression darkened and he looked away. The pair exchanged glances. Abby carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"What it is?" Connor asked.

"I did find him eventually. I visited a small farming town in England during the medieval ages. I soon learned about disappearances during the night of a full moon. Villagers went missing and later turned up dead. Usually, the cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head or a broken neck. Sometimes though, they had been cut up with a knife. The village elders and the local priests all thought it was a supernatural being. I knew the truth though. Patrick once told me he thought the best way to kill someone was by hitting them across the back of the head with a strong object like a metal pipe. At the time we were just kids I thought he was joking." He said grimly.

"What did you do?" Connor asked.

"I borrowed a farmer's horse and offered to catch the murder. The villagers thought I was mad and said no man could take on a phantom. I asked them to let me try and that if I wound up dead then it was my loss. I said if I won they had to give me a week's worth of provisions and water. They offered me the horse too but I refused. Didn't know the risks of taking a horse to the age of the dinosaurs. The village elders agreed and the next night during the full moon I went off into the woods where the attacks occurred. He ambushed me just as I expected. He jumped down out of the trees and knocked me off my horse."

"This time I was ready though. Last time we met I thought I could reach talk him down and maybe reach the little compassion he had left. But after I saw those victims I knew I couldn't save him. So before he got his club out, I took out my EMD and I shot him at the highest setting."

"You had an EMD?" Connor exclaimed.

"Becker let me borrow it. He said it could come in handy out there especially if I ever came across Patrick or someone like him. The creatures I could handle."

"So you killed him." Abby concluded reluctantly.

"That was the hardest decision I ever had to make. He was my brother, my childhood friend. We grew up together. I remember him when he was just a toddler. But he had changed. His time alone warped him. I couldn't help him. The brother I knew had died in him eight years ago. He wasn't that person. Now he was a murder and a psychopath. He had gone insane. I couldn't let him go again to keep killing innocent people so I had to kill him to save others. I had to stop him even if it killing my own kin" He said quietly in a grim tone.

Connor nodded solemnly in understanding and Abby carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. She hugged him and moments later, Connor joined the embrace. After several minutes, the trio pulled apart. Danny nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"Anytime mate." Connor told him.

Suddenly Rex trilled while Sid and Nancy grunted. Abby turned.

"What is it Rex?" She asked.

Suddenly a large black truck pulled up outside. The trio moved to the window and glanced outside. A team of Special Forces clad in black uniform and wielding semi automatic rifles jumped out. Moments later, a vehicle sped round the corner and screeched to a halt alongside the truck. Matt, Emily and Cutter scrambled out and grabbed their weapons.

Suddenly Connor and Abby exchanged glances. Danny didn't know about Cutter's return from the dead. Before either could speak, Matt strode in followed by two soldiers.

"Connor, Abby, any sign of-"His voice trailed off.

Danny grinned at the team leader's shocked expression.

"Danny Quinn. You shot me remember?"

Matt nodded, stepped forward and shook his hand firmly.

"Yes hello. It's good to see you again Danny. I'm-"

"Matt Anderson I know. It's hard to forget the name of the guy who tazed you." Danny teased.

Becker limped in and his eyes widened. Danny smirked. Becker grinned and pulled the police officer into a one armed hug. He punched the soldier playfully. The captain winced and clutched his side.

"Danny, be careful. Becker got injured on the last mission. He has several broken ribs and his leg is sprained." Connor warned.

"Whoops sorry soldier boy." Danny grinned.

"I'm fine." The soldier insisted.

He glared at Connor who shrugged sheepishly.

"Becker, shouldn't you be back at the ARC?" Abby asked.

"He persuaded Jess to let him come. He promised to stay in the truck but he said he had to help. He couldn't sit by while two of his closest friends could be in mortal danger. So technically, he should be back in the truck." Matt said pointedly.

The soldier glared but nodded to Danny who returned the gesture and limped back outside where the soldiers led him to the truck. Sid dashed past Matt's feet, nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion party but we've got an active anomaly that we need to lock. But first I think we should get these three out of the way." Matt said.

He nodded to the two Diictodon scurrying through the living room, yelping at the newcomers and bumping into furniture. Rex flew overhead and chirped excitedly.

Connor and Abby nodded and exchanged guilty glances. They had totally forgotten about the rip in time in their living room. Abby ushered Rex into a crate with vegetables and shut the door. The flying reptile chirped indignantly. Connor coaxed the Diictodon into a larger box with their blanket and closed the flaps. The two animals wailed in protest and struggled.

"I know guys. It's just for a bit yeah?" Connor said.

Abby carried the animal crates outside and handed both boxes to the soldiers to leave in the truck with Becker. Connor grabbed his locking device from the truck and quickly set it up. He calibrated the machine and hit the keys. A concentrated beam of energy shot from the machine and the portal shrank to a condensed ball. The team sighed with relief. Connor grinned.

"Come on mate let's get you back to the ARC and get you debriefed. I presume you're staying this time?" Matt asked.

Danny laughed and nodded before following the futuristic man outside. He gave Emily a polite nod who returned the gesture. Connor and Abby exchanged worried glances. Cutter was just outside watching their prehistoric pets having seen there was no incursion and the situation was contained. 

"Oi what's going on here? You're Professor Nick Cutter! But that's impossible, you're dead!" Danny's voice rang out across the street.

Connor winced and Abby sighed. The pair reluctantly headed out as a soldier entered carrying two boxes and opened both crates. Rex hopped out, chirped and soared into the rafters. Sid cautiously emerged, blinked his large eyes then yelped happily and dashed into the kitchen. Nancy jumped out and ran after her playmate.

The soldier smiled slightly as he watched the antics of the two mammal like reptiles. He had recently lost two dear colleagues and good friends to deadly raptors from the Cretaceous, unlike the team, he had little compassion or fascination for these creatures. To him they were all potential threats and should be either returned to their own time period or destroyed. However, watching the quirky little synapsids wrestling like clumsy overgrown puppies intrigued him. Rex watched the soldier curiously from his perch in the rafters.

Lester sat in his office, leafing through paperwork when the heavy glass door to his office swung open and hit the wall with a resounding crash. He jumped, spilling burning coffee all over his desk and swung around intending to deliver a string of verbal abuse but stopped and stared slack jawed. Danny Quinn himself stood in the doorway grinning like a lunatic.

"Long time no see guv."

The director sighed and smacked his forehead with his palm.

"First Cutter now you I'm going to need some very strong whisky..." He muttered to himself.

The police officer merely grinned. Lester sighed and gestured to a chair.

"Sit. Let's get this over with." He muttered.

Close to two hours later, the former police officer emerged from the office holding a sheaf of papers as well as a driver's license and grinned at the team gathered anxiously in the hub.

"Well now I'm legally Ryan Quinn." He said.

The team all grinned and congratulated him. However, he noticed professor Cutter hang back awkwardly then quietly retreat to his laboratory. He sighed and turned to Connor.

"Oi Connor, come here a sec."

The genius strode over.

"Okay Connor what's the deal? I know the anomalies are rips in time that link the past and present and even the future and that humans and creatures can pass through these doorways into different times. I get there might be alternative dimensions where we all live different lives but I didn't know a dead person could return through an anomaly alive?"

Connor sighed and sat. Danny did the same and he told Danny the whole story including the team's agreed leading theory as to how Cutter had returned from the dead. Danny listened with intent before summarizing the long winded explanation.

"So you lot think killing that hominid changed history and caused a ripple in time thus causing an anomaly in another dimension at the exact moment Helen Cutter shot the professor on 6th April 2009?"

"In a nutshell yes. It's the only explanation. That hominid Matt killed must have been played a key role in the history of the world and so its death affected the evolutionary timeline and erased all its descendants." Connor explained.

"Its bloody lucky humanity wasn't wiped out too." Danny muttered darkly.

"You should talk to him." Connor suggested.

Danny shot the genius a puzzled look.

"You should talk to the professor and sort things out before you two have to work together in the field." Connor said.

The former police officer sighed but nodded reluctantly and stood then turned to head in the direction of the professor's laboratory. Suddenly, alarms blared and red lights illuminated the corridors. Danny looked relieved.

"Maybe next time! Come on Connor!" He said.

The pair raced off to the hub. They arrived just as Matt did while Abby raced in a second later with Emily at her heels. Cutter entered though he glanced warily at Danny as though watching him. The police officer looked away and focused on the job. He could deal with the stubborn, hard headed professor later. Jess typed at the ADD with smooth efficiency

"Anomaly at _Westfield's_ shopping centre. Coordinates 1256843. Police have already evacuated the entire premises and as we speak, a cordon is being set up on all roads leading to the location. There are reports from members of the public of a giant lizard with a big fan on its back running around with jaws like a crocodile." She reported.

The team nodded, grabbed weapons and ran to the lift. After reaching the car park, they ran to their vehicles. The team was growing in size. There was now Cutter, Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Danny. Still, two vehicles sufficed. The cars screeched out of the car park and raced to the location.

Upon arrival, the vehicles screeched to a halt. The team got out, slammed the car doors shut and surveyed the location. The entranceway was deserted. All the doors were open. The team strode into the lobby. Broken glass crunched underfoot. The glass walls were missing various windows. Tables and chairs were overturned. The anomaly hovered on the second floor and cast eerie glowing light onto the remaining windows.

"It's been totally wrecked..." Abby mused.

"What kind of creature could have done this?" Danny asked grimly.

A loud terrifying roar answered him. The team jumped to attention. Connor raised a finger and pointed.

"That could have done all this Danny." He answered shakily.

A huge scaly form lumbered into view. Its powerful body was covered in thick green scaly skin. Its body rested on thick, sprawling limbs with huge claws on its feet while its long dinosaurian tail tapered behind it. An enormous light coloured fan shaped sail rose up atop its back while its short neck supported a large head and massive jaws full of knife sharp serrated teeth.

"What the hell is that ugly sod?" Danny muttered angrily.

"It's a Dimetrodon." Cutter answered.

His tone indicated a mixture of fear, shock and awe at the fearsome prehistoric creature while the tone of the former police officer held only rage and hatred. The huge reptile roared and advanced, snapping its huge jaws. Matt fired and blasted it yet hardly affected it. The reptile shook off the electric charge and snapped at the team leader who stumbled backwards to avoid its jaws. Danny blasted the creature, hitting its delicate sail. The creature winced and roared angrily before turning to face to the police officer. Fury and primal hunger blazed in its cold reptilian eyes.

Connor quickly blasted the huge reptile and drew its attention. The creature cracked its thick dinosaurian tail, striking Matt and knocking him back against the wall. Dropping his EMD, the team leader crumpled to the ground with agony.

"MATT!" Emily screamed as her eyes widened with horror.

She moved to his aid but the Dimetrodon turned and snapped its jaws, blocking her way. Connor blasted it to little effect. Matt struggled to a sitting position as he leant woozily against the wall. He grabbed his EMD and blasted the Dimetrodon. The creature turned to him and opened its jaws. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the bloodcurdling agony of serrated teeth slicing into flesh as Emily's horrified wail echoed in his mind.

Suddenly, Danny grabbed a metal bar from a smashed chair and whacked the reptile's tail. The beast turned from Matt and roared. He rapped on a pillar and retreated backwards while enticing the predatory beast to follow him.

"Come on, you twisted thing!" He taunted.

The Dimetrodon roared and lumbered towards him while Emily rushed to Matt's side. He nodded to Connor then continued luring the creature away from Matt. He reached the anomaly and quickly sidestepped to avoid falling through. Instead, he flung the metal bar through the anomaly. The Dimetrodon glanced disinterestedly at the disappearing object before it bellowed a challenge, swinging its reptilian tail back and forth. His eyes widened with alarm. His lure hadn't worked and now the creature was out for blood.

Suddenly Connor, Abby and the professor raced up the escalator and began shooting at the reptile which turned around and growled.

"Leave him alone!" Abby yelled.

She dealt the attacking reptile a nasty electric shock from her EMD and it bellowed with agony before shaking itself. Cutter blasted its tail and the beast flinched in pain before whipping its head around to snarl menacingly at the professor. Finally the creature backed up, snarled then turned and lumbered away but instead of retreating through the anomaly to its native habitat in the past, the beast crashed through a set of glass doors into a fast food shop.

The trio exchanged glances and went after the creature as it headed into the back area where all the food was hastily prepared. Sounds of loud crashing filed the air as the fryer tipped over and boiling hot cooking oil splashed across the floor. The creature moved back and whipped its tail, knocking over several trays of food and devouring several burgers in two bites then turning to gaze at the group.

"It's looking for a more substantial source of food..." Cutter said.

The beast charged without warning. Cutter set his EMD to the highest setting and blasted the approaching reptile several times until it staggered, collapsed and crashed to a halt. The huge beast was finally knocked unconscious. The team sighed with relief. Cutter's eyes widened at his own mix of luck and skill. He certainly hadn't expected to down the creature, only to disorientate it and slow its charge so they could get away.

Connor grinned and hit the surprised professor across the back.

"Fancy shooting Cutter!" He praised.

Abby nodded with a relieved grin. The professor merely nodded and lowered his EMD. Danny looked on with a mix of relief, sadness and rage. He was a police officer with a degree in firearms training. He should have brought down the creature with his expert shooting skills. Instead, a professor of evolutionary zoology had felled the beast. He felt jealousy burn within him and sighed before turning to the unconscious Dimetrodon.

"How do we get this beasty back through the anomaly then?" He asked.

Cutter snapped his fingers. Connor turned to him.

"Connor, get some rope. You, I and Danny can haul it back through." He said.

The genius nodded and strode away then returned several minutes later with coils of rope slung over his shoulder. They secured ropes around the beast then began to pull it back through the anomaly. The three men strained to pull the massive two hundred and fifty kilogram beast through the portal. Then Matt limped up with an arm slung around Emily's shoulders. The team moved to his side.

"How is he?" Abby asked.

"He has several broken ribs plus internal and external bruising plus his arm is broken." Emily replied solemnly.

Connor winced. Danny sighed.

"Where's the creature?" Matt asked.

"We sent it back to the Permian." Connor explained.

Matt nodded.

"Let's head back to the ARC." He said.

The team went down to the lobby and got back into their vehicles and drove to the ARC. The vehicles screeched to a halt in the car park and the team got out. Emily supported Matt as the pair moved slowly to the lift. He smiled despite his agony.

"I'm sorry Emily. Thanks anyway." He said.

"Matt I can manage. I spent three years travelling the past by myself." She told him with a wry smile.

He grinned.

They got into the lift and arrived at the hub. A pair of medics ran up and led Matt off to the medical bay. Lester emerged from his office and sighed.

"Great now we've lost our team leader as well. Brilliant." He remarked sarcastically.

"We have two other team leaders." Emily said.

She gestured to Danny and Cutter. Connor and Abby exchanged alarmed looks while Danny frowned and Cutter's eyes widened as realization hit them both. The director mused.

"Well before we pick a temporary new leader I'd like you all to meet our temporary head of security at the ARC." He said.

A man clad in black uniform strode out of Lester's office. He was tall with a strong build and messy black hair. He bore a serious expression as he nodded curtly at the team.

"He looks like a ball of fun." Connor muttered sarcastically.

Abby and Danny smirked. Cutter said nothing only cast the newcomer a sharp look. Lester cleared his throat.

"I've already given a general tour of the building. It's now up to you to give him detailed tour of your separate sections. Have fun." He said.

He nodded to the captain and returned to his office.

The team exchanged glances. No one seemed willing to step forward. Finally Abby shrugged and nodded to the stoic soldier.

"Well I guess I'll show you the menagerie." Abby said.

He nodded and the pair headed off. Connor looked alarmed and followed the pair. Danny smirked while Cutter shook his head.

"I don't like him. He looks like every other soldier I've met except Becker. Looks like he won't have a bloody clue I'm talking about when I tell him about the importance of preserving the space time continuum and the vital reasons for not killing the creatures unless absolutely necessary." He muttered.

Danny merely nodded in response before Jess strode up to them.

"So what do you think of the new head of security?" She asked.

Cutter sighed, shook his head and strode off. Jess cast him a puzzled look.

"What his deal?" She asked.

The former police officer merely shrugged, hiding a smile.

Abby hit the airlock for the menagerie and stepped through followed by Connor and the captain. A blast of pressurized air hit the trio. Connor grinned and threw up his arms to let the cool air wash over him while Abby smiled at his antics. The new captain merely walked through as though he hadn't even felt the blast. Connor sighed while Abby rolled her eyes.

"So what sort of work do you carry out in this area?" The captain asked emotionlessly.

"This is the section where we keep any creatures that we fail to return to the right time period." Abby explained.

The soldier turned and gazed at her with raised eyebrows.

"You keep dinosaurs in here?"He asked.

Connor nodded.

"There's a mammoth, a sabre tooth and even a T rex!" He exclaimed.

Abby smiled at his child like enthusiasm. The soldier looked puzzled.

"I thought the entire objective was to contain these animals and place them back in the past where they belong through these portals in time."

"Yeah but sometimes an anomaly closes before we can send a creature back." Connor explained.

"Wouldn't it be safer and less complicated to simply destroy the animal on the spot in that case?" The soldier asked.

Abby glared. Connor quickly intervened.

"Yeah but every single creature plays a role in the history of evolution. The removal of just one creature could destroy the space time continuum. The creatures are the basic threat but if you destroy a creature that plays a part in evolution then history falls apart. The world could evolve differently and humanity might never even exist." He explained solemnly.

The soldier looked shocked. Suddenly a flying lizard swooped down onto the desk and chirped at him. He gazed suspiciously at the creature.

"What is this creature then?"

"Coelurosauruvus." Abby started curtly.

"Her name's Raven." Connor said.

"You name these creatures?" The soldier asked with surprise.

"Just the ones we keep."

"But they're not household pets. These are dangerous prehistoric creatures!" The soldier exclaimed.

"Actually we have three of our own at home." Connor said.

"You keep three dinosaurs in your home as pets?!"

"Actually we live in an apartment. They're not much bigger than a dog or a cat and they're herbivores. One is a flying lizard and the other two are mammal-like reptiles."

The soldier looked stunned.

"I used to be the head reptile keeper at a zoo and I have extensive knowledge in reptile care and handling. Plus I've kept exotic reptiles before."

"I see. Just how many creatures do you keep here?"

"Fourty one." Abby told him.

The soldier looked stunned.

"Providing medical care and food for so many creatures must be time consuming and incredibly expensive. Plus you must need special equipment to create specific conditions for each enclosure, laser defences for security and an onsite team of veterinarians and keepers to care for these animals round the clock" The soldier noted.

"Yeah but it's worth it." Abby insisted.

The captain nodded sceptically. The mammoth suddenly let out an ear slitting trumpet and he jumped before moving over to the window. His eyes widened as he peered into the gloom.

"Is that..." His voice trailed off.

"Meet Monty. He's a fully grown male mammoth from the Pleistocene and our largest resident here in the ARC." Abby explained proudly.

"Bloody hell." The soldier muttered.

The enormous pachyderm gazed back at him and fanned its ears before snorting. The soldier jumped and grabbed his pistol. Abby grabbed his hand.

"If you pull your gun you'll frighten him and we'll have a ten ton panicking mammoth." She told him quietly.

He nodded slowly and dropped his hand from the weapons belt at his side. The lizard chirped and flew into the rafters.

"Are these animals secure and just how well defended are these enclosures?" He asked.

"We have laser defences in place around every enclosure. A scanner system implanted in the mainframe monitors the entire building round the clock. If the system detects unknown biological data, then the whole building goes into lockdown. All exits are sealed and the escapee is contained one section or one room. Afterwards, a motorized fan in the ceiling drains out the air to neutralize the threat. Once the system detects a clear zone then the lockdown automatically lifts." Abby explained.

"I see. Have you ever had any loose creatures?" He asked.

"The Dracorex escaped once. There was maintenance work in one of the enclosures so the laser defences were deactivated. Our field coordinator accidentally opened the airlock for the cell and the Dracorex bolted. Matt lured it into Lester's office and distracted it by filling his bin with water then locked it inside. Becker then tranquilizer it with the EMD and took it back" Connor explained hesitantly.

"Was it carnivorous?" The soldier asked.

"The Dracorex was a herbivore." Connor told him.

"What carnivorous animals do you keep here?"

"Seven raptors, three flightless carnivorous birds, a prehistoric terrestrial crocodile, a sabre tooth, a giant scorpion, a tree climbing dinosaur, two prehistoric wolves and a Tyrannosaurus." Abby said.

The soldier paled but nodded grimly. Suddenly Connor's eyes widened and he grabbed Abby's arm. She turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"Abby, I just realized, today's our first day off!" He exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and he nodded gleefully. Her face split into a grin.

"Come on then let's go home!" She exclaimed.

Connor quickly turned to the soldier.

"Abby and I have to go now. If you head down the hall and take a left you'll reach my lab. Cutter will explain and show you around."

The soldier nodded with a puzzled expression. The two hurriedly left. They burst into Lester's office where the director sat leafing through papers. He turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Lester Abby and I are heading home. Today's meant to be the first day of our time off!"

He grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the office

"We'll see you in three weeks!" Abby added quickly.

The pair beat a hasty retreat and headed to the lift. Jess spun around in her chair and frowned.

"Guys? Where are you going?"

"We're going home Jess! See you in three weeks!" Connor called.

They headed down to the car park and got in their car. Connor gunned the engine and the vehicle sped out of the car park in a blur of metal. Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up outside their apartment. The pair got out of their vehicle and entered their cosy apartment. Sid and Nancy dashed over and Connor grinned before crouching to greet the pair of Diictodon. Rex glided overhead and trilled happily while Abby laughed.

Nearly an hour later, the pair cuddled together on the sofa. Dark grey clouds filled the overcast sky and rain hammered incessantly against the windows. Thunder rumbled overhead. Sid and Nancy played nearby while knocking into furniture and grunting loudly as they wrestled. Rex perched in the rafters and trilled occasionally.

The two had enjoyed a romantic lunch together and now sat together on the sofa watching an old horror film. Abby pressed herself into his chest while he placed his arm around her and held her close. A loud clap of thunder shook the glass in the window frames and the lights flickered. The pair looked up in surprise. Sid and Nancy whimpered and ran under the table to cower. Rex chirped loudly in alarm and took off before flying onto a large cabinet. Abby laughed.

"It's just a little thunder guys!" Connor said.

"I don't think were many thunderstorms during the Permian." Abby teased.

"Yes there were. There were seasonal variations. There was a long hot dry season half the year and then a wet season for the other half of the year when thunderstorms and torrential rain were common." He protested.

Abby sighed and rolled her eyes. Suddenly loud rapping sounded at the door. The pair exchanged glances then Connor got up and opened the door. A young boy no older than nine or ten stood on their porch huddled in a large dark raincoat. He was crying silently and looked terrified. The large hood flopped over his eyes which were wide with fear.

"Oh my god!" Connor exclaimed.

He quickly ushered the crying boy into the apartment. Abby rushed over with a look of alarm and crouched down beside him.

"What happened to you little guy?" Abby asked

"Come on mate tell us." Connor urged.

"T-there was t-this funny l-l-light that a-appeared in the road. A-a huge monster came onto the road. M-my daddy started shouting a-and tried to turn b-but the road was wet and slippery so the c-car slid and h-he let go of the wheel. T-the car turned upside down. I-I don't remember anything else." He sobbed.

Connor and Abby exchanged alarmed looks. There was an active anomaly that had opened in the middle of a busy freeway and a large creature was now running free. They had to respond.

"Stay here. Connor and I are going to go find your daddy. Don't move. You can watch television and read a book or play with our pets but you have to stay here." Abby told him.

The boy nodded fearfully. She and Connor each grabbed a jacket. Neither had an EMD but Connor reached into the small cupboard under the stairs and pulled out a pistol and a flare gun. Abby nodded but glanced to the boy sitting quietly on the couch and shivering.. He was old enough to recognize a gun. They didn't need to frighten him further. Sid scurried over and sniffed his trainers. He carefully reached out a hand and petted the scaly creature. Connor hid the gun in his jacket.

Abby gave him an encouraging smile and the pair headed out into the pouring rain. They got into their car and sped off and soon reached the nearby freeway. A large anomaly hovered in the middle of the road and its glowing shards of light shone brightly in the dark rainy night. Already a wrecked car lay overturned in the middle of the street. The vehicle was totalled. Skid marks showed where another passing vehicle swerved to avoid the wreck, hydroplaned on the slippery tarmac and skidded off the road. The second car crumpled against a tree with the headlights flashing.

"Why do you think the ARC hasn't responded to the alert yet?" Connor asked.

"The storm must have knocked out the power so the ADD doesn't work." Abby guessed.

"What about the backup generator?!"

"Maybe it's low on fuel?" Abby mused.

Suddenly, a monstrous reptilian form stomped around the wrecked car and sniffed it, occasionally poking the wreck with its snout. Its huge scaly body rested on powerful legs and clawed feet. Two huge clawed arms protruded from its chest and its long thick neck supported a large head and elongated snout. The beast opened its large jaws to reveal rows of razor sharp serrated teeth as it emitted a loud roar while its long reptilian tail swished the air. A large crest adorned the top of its head and the beast roared again.

"Connor what is that?" Abby asked in an astonished tone.

"It's a Cryolophosaurus." He murmured.

He pulled out his pistol and gazed at it. The gun was the only weapon they had beside the flare gun to tackle the enormous theropod. He sighed.

"Great our first day off and we have to stop a dinosaur from terrorizing a freeway." He muttered sarcastically.

Abby pulled her mobile from her jacket and hurriedly dialled a number before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hullo? Connor, what's going on?" Cutter asked.

"Cutter there's an anomaly at the freeway near our apartment. You have to tell the others and get down here right away. A Cryolophosaurus is on the loose. We need backup!" Connor spoke urgently into the mobile.

"Oh my god...Why didn't the ARC pick up the anomaly?!" He questioned.

"We think the storm knocked out the power."

"Yeah Connor the power just went out in my house and all across the neighbourhood. I'm heading out now. I'll contact the others on me way." He said.

"Thanks Cutter."

Hanging up, he turned to Abby.

"Okay what's the plan?" He asked.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she pointed. The genius turned in his seat. A minibus was approaching in the distance. Its blazing headlights lit up the street and momentarily blinded the huge beast. The Cryolophosaurus roared with anger and turned to face the oncoming vehicle.

"Oh my god!" Connor muttered.

Throwing open the door, he scrambled out of his car and towards the freeway with Abby at his heels. They both stood and watched as the vehicle trundled closer while the dinosaur roared. As the bus drew closer, the driver blared the horn and slammed on the brakes. The scent of burning rubber filled the air as the tyres fought for grip on the slippery tarmac. The vehicle slewed sideways and finally skidded to a halt only a metre from the huge theropod. Connor and Abby heaved a sigh of relief.

The Cryolophosaurus roared and approached the vehicle. Abby smacked her fiancé in the shoulder.

"Use the flare gun!" She cried.

Nodding, he fumbled and drew the weapon then raised it in the air and fired. A burning light rocketed into the air with a high pitched whistle. The Cryolophosaurus raised its head and bellowed with alarm. Meanwhile, the flare suddenly exploded with a deafening noise and burning sparks of light spiralled back to the ground. The dinosaur roared and turned away to flee the burning sparks. Its tail whipped round and struck the minibus. The vehicle rocked and several windows shattered. The riders screamed in terror and scrambled for the exit but the doors were jammed.

Connor cringed as the dinosaur retreated into the forest, smashing small trees to splinters. Abby sighed.

"Come on!"

The pair moved to follow the dinosaur when another horn blared. They turned as a familiar black vehicle pulled up and screeched to a halt followed by a black truck. Emily, Cutter and Danny got out of the car. Each carried an EMD. Special Forces jumped out of the van and began unloading backup weapons and the locking device then ran to help the riders and driver off the stricken bus.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Connor quipped

The pair grinned with relief as Danny smirked while Cutter rolled his eyes and brandished his EMD.

"Which way did it go?"

"Uh, I'm not certain professor but I'm guessing it's that way." Danny guessed.

He pointed to the trail of destruction left in the beast's wake; trampled foliage, splintered branches and smashed trees. The professor looked faintly embarrassed but nodded.

"Alright now you two go back home. We can find and subdue this creature ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Connor asked.

Danny grinned and nodded. The pair gave grateful smiles then got back in their car. Connor suddenly stuck his head out the window.

"Oi, check the wreckage of that car! There may still be a man trapped in there. His son showed up at our apartment. That's how we knew about the anomaly. You can come get him afterwards!"

Cutter nodded and waved them off. Connor started the engine and the car sped away. They pulled up outside their apartment and got out then quickly ran inside. The boy was sat on the couch patting Sid who crouched at his feet while Nancy nipped at his trainers. Rex perched on the table chirping curiously. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Did you find my daddy?" He asked brightly.

The pair froze and exchanged glances.

"Our friends are going to try all they can to find him." She said.

He nodded and smiled.

"You have nice pets but they're funny looking. That one is a lizard but it flies. What are these two?"

"They're a rare type of beaver." Connor said quickly.

Abby nodded. The boy looked puzzled but nodded.

"So you have a pet flying lizard and two beavers?"

Abby smiled and nodded. The boy looked puzzled. Rex chirped indignantly and flexed his wings. Connor smiled at the kid.

"You hungry mate? D'you want some food?"

"Yes please!" He responded enthusiastically.

Abby smiled and went to rummage in the fridge. After the boy had eaten some microwave curry, he found an old game of Scrabble and was ecstatic. Connor shared his love of the game while Abby didn't care for it yet played it because Connor begged her to. Delighted to have found a fellow enthusiast, Connor played a board game with him while Abby herded Sid and Nancy into the kitchen and shut the door so they wouldn't run into the board. Rex flew into the rafters. Just as the game finished, there was a knock at the door. Abby answered and found Cutter outside with Danny and Emily.

"The Cryolophosaurus is back through successfully, the anomaly closed and Special Forces are clearing up the wreckage on the freeway." Cutter reported.

"The boy's dad is alive. He was protected by his seatbelt. The force of the crash knocked him unconscious. He has a few minor cuts and bruises and a broken arm but he'll be fine. We sent him to hospital overnight and he told him his son was in safe hands and that we'd get them reunited as soon as we could. How's the kid doing?" Danny asked.

"He's fine he's just playing scrabble with Connor." Abby said.

The former police officer grinned and shook his head.

"Tell him we've come to take him to his daddy." Cutter said.

Abby nodded

"Derek, my friends are here to take you to see your daddy!"

"Okay!"

He showed up at the door a minute later wearing his raincoat. He smiled and hugged Connor and Abby to the team's surprise.

"Thanks for letting me stay here! Mister, you play scrabble really well plus you have a nice apartment and a cool pet." He said.

Rex chirped from the rafters.

Connor smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No problem mate. You played well too little guy."

"Say hi to your dad for us yeah?" Abby asked.

He nodded and smiled then left with the others. Finally, the door shut. Connor grinned.

"Now how's about we finish that movie while I make us some cocoa?"

"Sounds lovely." Abby agreed with a smile.

Grinning, he headed off to the kitchen and Sid and Nancy dashed out. Rex chirruped and soared down from the rafters. Abby laughed as the flying reptile alighted on the table.


End file.
